


Когда придет вчерашний день

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dubious Consent, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Telepathy, дружба, духовная связь, конец мира как мы его знаем, любовь, телепатия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До открытия века оставалось пять минут. Или меньше. Или, возможно, не будет никакого открытия...</p><p>***</p><p>Пусть они замолчат, пожалуйста! Дай мне тишины!</p><p>***</p><p>“Старайся не думать, Шерлок. МХ”<br/>“Что происходит? ШХ”<br/>“Ты видел новости. Это правда. МХ”<br/>“Мне нужны материалы. Все. ШХ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда придет вчерашний день

**Пролог**

_**13 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Веракрус, Мексика** _

Женщина сидела на берегу, уткнувшись лицом в цветастое тряпье.  
Песчаная коса уходила к горизонту, и высилась безмятежно-розоватая громада крепости. Женщина очень долго сидела неподвижно. Волны шли одна за одной, облизывая коричневатые её ступни. Песок был сер, пена сбивалась на нём комьями. Наконец, женщина встала. Отняла от лица — довольно симпатичного и очень молодого — тряпье, уронила и, пошатываясь, пошла.  
Где-то вдалеке кричали протяжно:  
— Мариа-а-а-а-а! Мариа-а-а-а-а-а!  
Море болтало забытую рыбацкую сеть и водоросли.

_**14 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Австралия, Сидней** _

На улице играли дети.  
Кричали, дразнились, разбрызгивали воду из пластиковых бутылок, тугой звонкий мяч били об асфальт — и тот высоко подпрыгивал под восхищенные дикие вопли. Из окна дети казались совсем маленькими и какими-то нереальными, будто бы взятыми со старой кинопленки. Цветной, но с желтоватым налетом времени.  
В комнате беспрерывно курили, не стесняясь дам. Да и сами дамы тоже не стеснялись: Моника эстетски взмахивала тонкой “Вог”, Малин беззастенчиво забрала пачку “Кента” у Тома и теперь выкуривала третью сигарету. Да, расклад получался не самый лучший. Это было понятно любому, кто подходил и заглядывал Тэду через плечо: на маленьком экране ноутбука рождались и разворачивались бесконечные варианты развития событий, и ни один из вариантов никому особенно не нравился. Лима отошла от окна и с тоской поглядела в спину Тэду. Ждали шефа.

***  
Шерлок очень хорошо держался.  
Новых дел не было вот уже дней пять, погода за окном не сулила ничего хорошего, безрадостный туман душил последнюю надежду на несколько погожих и солнечных деньков перед тем, как осень сдастся окончательно. Тем не менее, детектив еще ничего не взорвал, ни на кого не наорал, не расшиб об стену ни одной колбы и не отправился создавать дела собственноручно. А главное, не пробовал искать сигареты.  
Джон радовался, но радость та была нервная. Как известно, в жизни нельзя верить трём вещам: честности политика, программе социального развития и благоразумию Шерлока Холмса.  
Однако же Шерлок демонстрировал благоразумие со страшной силой, и Джон не знал, что и думать. Он ходил на работу, готовый получить смс с требованием быть немедленно там-то и там-то, но больше навязчиво боялся принять звонок от Великого и Ужасного с какими-нибудь гаденькими новостями.  
Нет. Было всё тихо и спокойно до оскомины.  
Вечерами Джон смотрел сериал про полицейских (в главной роли задорная девчонка с большой грудью и пухлыми губами, лет двадцати пяти, но по сюжету — начальница отдела), а Шерлок беззлобно комментировал личную жизнь актерского состава.  
Наконец, Джон понял: чего-то ждёт, зараза. В последний раз с таким увлечением телевизор Шерлок смотрел аккурат во время игры с Мориарти. Что-то вскоре случится... И тогда Джону стал сниться Афганистан.

***  
Майкрофт Холмс не был склонен к панике. И менее всего доверял средствам массовой информации.  
Еще Майкрофт верил в Бога, хоть и не бывал в церкви уже лет семь, а к исповеди в последний раз ходил в отрочестве. Просто искренне полагал, что Богу нет дела до его, Майкрофта, преклоненных коленей и количества псалмов, прочитанных им совместно со стайкой посредственностей, половина из которых грешит, как дышит, а вторая не грешит уж слишком только потому, что мозгов не хватает на что-нибудь посерьезней чревоугодия и ежедневных утренних перебранок с супругами. И, соответственно, не считал нужным докучать Богу назойливыми просьбами по мелочам. В масштабах мировой политики мелочами оказывалось почти всё в майкрофтовой жизни.  
Еще Майкрофт верил, как это ни смешно, в равновесие сил и всеобщее воздаяние. Сейчас его вера трещала по швам. Происходящее не укладывалось ни в какие рамки, и кое-кто, определенно, сошёл с ума. Если СМИ не орут еще о катастрофе и конце света, а толпы людские не ринулись к прилавкам закупаться консервами, спичками и керосином — то это чистой воды случайность, а не чья-то там заслуга или работа. И чёрт бы побрал человека, разбившего пробирку.  
Человека, к слову, уже умершего.

_**Глава 1. Перелом** _   
_**12 октября 2011 года,** _   
_**Великобритания, Северный Йоркшир** _   
_**База “Менвит Хилл”, уровень (— 1)** _

До открытия века оставалось пять минут. Или меньше. Или, возможно, не будет никакого открытия...  
На завтрак профессор Стоун ел два яйца (как обычно, он ведь всем рассказывает, что на завтрак ест строго два яйца — это полезно и стимулирует интеллектуальную деятельность). Запивал чашкой крепкого кофе без сахара. Он думал о своих зубах, поэтому, конечно, после завтрака воспользовался освежителем дыхания.  
Марину раздражал этот мятный, неестественно-правильный запах. Странно: до открытия оставалось всего ничего, а Марину раздражало.  
— Мисс, подайте, пожалуйста... — профессор невнятно пробурчал нечто под нос. Марина привыкла. Пробирка. Ему нужна пробирка, понимаете ли. Пробирку ему должна подавать выпускница Оксфорда, магистр микробиологии. На меньшее он не согласен. А еще тут три уровня проверки допуска и пять контрольно-пропускных пунктов.  
— Мисс!  
Он никак не может запомнить её имя. Вот уже который месяц.  
— Возьмите.  
Плескалась водица в колбе. На вид — обычная прозрачная водица. Плотно притер пробку, запирая водицу.  
— Мысль материальна, — сказал Стоун. — Это даже Эйнштейну не снилось...  
Марина не верила, но работала здесь уже почти год. Знала: здесь может случиться что угодно. А еще здесь хорошо платят.  
Открытие века, да.  
— Мысль — материальна! Вот оно, первое подтверждение! — возбужденно повторил профессор, трясущимися руками закрепляя пробирку в штативе. — Мисс, я вас попрошу сообщить полковнику, что теперь нужна группа добро...  
Крак! Пробирка треснула, водица полилась по столу...  
— Ничего. Ничего... На счастье! У нас этого счастья! Мисс!  
Легко закружилась голова. Марина подумала, что, возможно, всё же беременна. Оперлась о стол. Улыбнулась в ответ на полубезумную, жадную улыбку. Профессор ушёл, а Марина осталась: собирать стекло, убирать материалы, оформлять журналы. Было душно. Наверно, опять неполадки в системе вентиляции. Некстати вспомнилось, что над головой — метров пятьдесят земли, и если вентиляционная аппаратура выйдет из строя, будет… Плохо будет.  
Поправила ворот блузки.  
Подташнивало.  
В буфетной, на первом положительном, девочки пили сок и обсуждали эксперименты с гамадрилами.  
— Что-то ты бледная, — сказала Лиза.  
Вымученно улыбнулась.  
— Подташнивает. Возможно...  
Разулыбались тоже.  
Уйти домой удалось только через час. Перед этим минут двадцать провела в дамской комнате, то сгибаясь пополам от спазмов, то расплескивая в лицо ледяную воду. Тушь поползла по щекам и была безжалостно смыта. Марина ощущала себя усталой, больной, несчастной и некрасивой. Дома едва разделась и упала на кровать. И заснула. Муж, кажется, не удивился. Этот последний месяц в лаборатории был не тем, чего ждешь от хорошей работы.  
Проснулась оттого, что муж сонно, старательно сводил бухгалтерский баланс. Спросила его, обязательно ли ночью? Он продолжал считать. Обернулась, включила ночник. Поняла, что спит.  
Или сходит с ума?  
Или?  
Липкий, протяжный сон: муж считал, но губы у него не двигались. Не двигались губы. А он считал.  
Соседи снизу опять скандалили — слышен был тонкий, прилипчивый голос жены и звон бьющейся посуды. Сосед бубнил про гайки какие-то и про акселераторы. И звонко, визгляво лаяла собачонка. Собачонка-то там откуда?!  
Соседи сверху творили непотребства. То есть, конечно, порно — это хорошо и полезно для разнообразия жизни, но зачем на полную громкость? И зачем столько мужчин?! И зачем бить в пол?!  
— Прекратите! — закричала.  
Подскочила, заметалась. Шум делался нестерпимым. Нужно было скорее накинуть халат, бежать, требовать, или вызвать полицию, или... — Да заткнитесь же!  
Если это и был сон, то он никак не заканчивался.  
— Марина! — позвал муж.  
— Заткнитесь! Пусть они замолчат, пожалуйста!  
— Марина, детка, что с тобой?! Тише... Тише! Всё хорошо, — уговаривает, а одновременно шипит: “Она сошла с ума! Боже! У них там в лаборатории людей ведь травят! Боже!..” И говорит одновременно, и говорит, и говорит...  
— Пусти! Уйди! Дай мне тишины!  
Вырвалась, побежала, упала, отползла в угол и сидела, зажав уши руками. Звуки придвигались и придвигались. Заходили люди, кричали вразнобой.  
— Идиоты! Не могут сделать простую инъекцию!  
— Козёл. Джон — придурок.  
— Как мечется-то. Нюхала? Курила? Кололась?  
“Нет-нет, — мотала головой Марина. — Сделайте что-нибудь. Сделайте мне тихо!”  
Б _о_ льный укол в плечо прекратил всё — и вопли, и свет, и встревоженные лица. Но ненадолго. Была комната. Белая, пустая, мягкая и очень громкая. Люди, которых не было видно, кричали. Почему-то им нужно было разбудить Марину, не дать ей спать дальше, выводить её из себя и сводить с ума. А ей нужна была тишина. Полчаса. Пять минут.  
Да хоть минуту!  
Тишины!  
Она принялась колотить в стены. Но стены были мягкими. Люди не слышали и продолжали издеваться.  
Тихо!  
Пожалуйста. И тишина наступила. Кристальная. Больше Марина не слышала даже своего дыхания. Она легла в углу, блаженно зажмурив глаза и поджав губы. Вспомнила о Стоуне и о том, что не пойдет на работу.  
Больше никогда. И растворилась в тишине окончательно.  
...Джеймс Стоун проснулся среди ночи, как от удара — ему показалось, что над ним стоит эта лаборантка, мисс... как ее?.. и пристально смотрит.  
Но нет, в комнате было пусто.

 _ **15 октября 2011 года, 4:33**_  
 _ **Бейкер-стрит, 221Б**_  
Утро для Джона Уотсона началось внезапно и очень рано — гораздо раньше, чем должно начинаться нормальное субботнее утро уже не прямо-таки юного человека, да еще с ПТСР.  
«Между прочим», — это он говорит виновнику пробуждения, — «под подушкой мог лежать, скажем, «ЗИГ-Зауэр». «Да ладно», — отзывается виновник, «все знают, что пистолет ты хранишь в третьем ящике стола», и тянет из постели. В половине пятого утра в квартире зябко, от пола поднимается почти могильный холод (или это спросонья?). Шерлок вывел в гостиную. Телевизор полыхал какими-то лихорадочными красками.  
— Ты привел меня смотреть круглосуточный новостной канал?  
Шерлок молчал. Был он сосредоточен и даже, кажется, слегка встревожен.  
Джон сел.  
— А еще ты говорил, что новости рассказывают идиоты для придурков...  
Но рассказывали такое, что Джону разом стало пусто и дико.

 _ **13 октября 2011 года**_  
 _ **Великобритания, Северный**_  
 _ **Йоркшир**_  
База “Менвит Хилл”

Профессор Джеймс Джорж Стоун скончался от сердечного приступа. Так сказали взволнованному персоналу. Скорбим и помним.  
И совсем ничего не сказали про Марину Ковальски. Будто бы уволилась, шепнул кто-то неофициально. Или не уволилась? Заболела? Сердечный приступ? Зачем-то закрыли на карантин первый отрицательный уровень. Лифт теперь там не останавливался, и ни с кем, работавшим на уровне прежде, поговорить нельзя было.  
Одного этого хватило бы на полноценную панику — она и начиналась. Но всех вызывали в кабинет к Самому Главному. По одному. С каждым разговаривали подолгу. Никто не сознавался, о чем. Выходили притихшие, молчаливые. Мрачное, тяжелое, накрывало этажи. Даже обезьяны в клетках, казалось, сидели пришибленные и вялые.  
К вечеру в кабинете у Главного побывали уже все. И никто даже не заикнулся об окончании рабочего дня. Раздали спальные мешки. Велели получать в столовой ужин. Образовалась тихая, длинная и какая-то злая очередь. Никто ни на кого не смотрел.  
Возможно, это будет совсем конец.

_**15 октября 2011 года, 5:03** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

— Не отвечает, — говорит Шерлок холодно. Джону тоже холодно, но не настолько, сколько льда звенит в голосе детектива.  
— Попробуй еще раз.  
— Я набираю беспрерывно.  
— Пробуй!  
В тишине раннего утра, смолкшего телевизора и молочного сумрака слышно, как звучат глухие гудки, и механический голос, раз за разом, повторяет затверженное. Наконец, телефон пиликает и самовольно прекращает набор.  
— Попробуй позвонить Лестраду.  
— Он идиот.  
— Он может что-то знать.  
— Да. Точно. Правильно.  
Джон поджимает губы.  
Снова шуршание и глухие гудки. И снова — механический голос.  
— Чёрт! — Шерлок делает судорожный рывок, собираясь, видимо, бежать, но замирает. Падает в кресло.  
— В конце концов, — говорит Уотсон, — когда по радио читали “Войну миров” Герберта Уэллса, люди тоже запаниковали...  
— Что читали?  
— Фантастика. Неважно! Просто, возможно, это какой-то розыгрыш, постановка... Но сегодня же не первое апреля.  
Смотрит в окно. За окном идёт дождь вперемешку с мокрым снегом. Точно: не апрель.  
— Она страшно боится.  
— Кто?  
— Дикторша. Ей на самом деле страшно. У неё паника, но её заставили читать новости.  
Джону тоже страшно. Хотя он ещё не знает, чего именно боится.

_**15 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Великобритания** _

Каким-то непостижимым образом профессор Стоун создал уникальный вирус — вирус мысли, идеи.  
Первой его жертвой стала, по всей видимости, лаборантка Марина Ковальски, а второй — сам изобретатель (что, нужно сказать, не ново и даже банально). Вирус этот вызывал развитие у человека способностей, официальной наукой не признаваемых и невероятных. Тем не менее. На первом этапе развития болезни человек делался телепатом, то есть становился способен улавливать мысли других людей на значительном расстоянии. Могли также появиться слабая головная боль, беспокойство.  
На втором этапе больной начинал страдать от ментальных перегрузок, вызванных невозможностью контролировать телепатические способности, у него повышалась температура, головная боль становилась нестерпимой.  
На третьем, заключительном, этапе, случался кризис — температура подскакивала до критической, телепатические способности делались максимальными, мозг испытывал колоссальные перегрузки, тело не выдерживало. Наступала смерть.  
По всей видимости, передается вирус как раз в эти последние моменты жизни — для следующего заражения умирающему достаточно подумать о конкретном человеке.

_**15 октября 2011 года, 8:34** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

“Старайся не думать, Шерлок. МХ”  
“Что происходит? ШХ”  
“Ты видел новости. Это правда. МХ”  
“Мне нужны материалы. Все. ШХ”  
“Этой проблемой занимаются. МХ”  
“Материалы. Мне. Или я приеду сам. ШХ”  
Шерлок стоял у окна.  
Несмотря на раннее время, народу на улице было прилично. Этот народ шумел и вопил, чего-то требовал, но стекло отсекало шум, за стеклом люди немо разевали рты и размахивали руками.  
С точки зрения Шерлока, люди вели себя по-идиотски. Им же ясно сказали: сидеть тихо, не отсвечивать. Свести контакты к минимуму! А вот Джон в кои-то веки поступил умно: ушёл к себе. Наверное, старается не думать. И сейчас Шерлоку отчего-то было не по себе. Разумеется, он привык к одиночеству.  
К сожалению, следовало отметить, что не всегда это одиночество приносит исключительно позитивные эмоции. Внизу миссис Хадсон смотрела телевизор.  
В половине десятого утра раздался звонок. Плечистый человек в маске молча протянул Шерлоку толстую папку. Развернулся и ушёл.

***  
Пятнадцатого октября эпидемия захлестнула Европу.  
Люди умирали дома, на улицах, в бункерах, гаражах, подвалах, куда прятались, пытаясь избежать заражения. Шестнадцатого октября объявили мысленный карантин. Людям рекомендовали не думать друг о друге совсем. По телевидению круглые сутки транслировались передачи про животных и дикую природу. По радио беспрерывно играла классика от Баха до Рахманинова. Людям советовали сидеть дома, на улицах появляться только по серьезным нуждам, по возможности проводить время в отдельных комнатах, найти себе занятия для ума — кроссворды, книги, телевизор, флористика, разведение аквариумных рыбок...  
Мир замер. Не дыша, не шевелясь, не думая.  
По крайней мере, стало ясно, что шансы заразившихся на выживание не так уж и малы. Тридцать процентов — уже немало. Опять же, не удавалось разгадать механизм распространения вируса. Мысль... Но какая именно мысль? Эмоционально окрашенная, безразличная? Что нужно подумать, чтобы убить другого человека? Ведь в пятидесяти процентах случаев заражения не происходило. И совсем не болели дети.

_**16 октября 2011 года, вечер** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Лондон вымер.  
Под бледным, одутловатым небом город лежал обезволенный и опустелый, словно гигантская волна, прокатившись по улицам, лишила витрины стекол, оставила голые остовы автомобилей, разметала по асфальту мусор и драную листву, сорвала плакаты и тенты.  
Вчера волна эта шла, снося всё на своем пути, наполняя улицы диким ревом, от которого не спасали даже попытки зажать уши руками. У людей, наводнивших улицы, ничего человеческого в лицах не осталось. Это были орды варваров, ворвавшиеся в Рим накануне конца времен. К вечеру заполыхали костры, от автомобильных покрышек полетел в темнеющее небо чад...  
И город капитулировал, выставил беззащитное нутро для последнего удара.  
К утру сделалось тихо. Теперь редкие прохожие прячут лица под низко надвинутыми бейсболками, шляпами, даже карнавальными масками, рядятся в длинные полосы ткани, сделавшись похожими на восточных наложниц. Быть может, не так уж они и не правы. Говорят, меньше всего заразившихся среди женщин ортодоксально-мусульманских государств, в которых даже мужьям запрещается видеть лица своих жён.  
Джон разгадывал кроссворды. Миссис Хадсон читала любовные романы тридцатилетней давности, выуженные с чердака. Обоим было страшно интересно, судя по всему.  
Шерлок же сидел над бумагами.  
Ощущал себя жалким идиотом. И еще закончились пластыри.  
— Джон, сигареты!  
Джон не отзывался.  
— Сигареты!  
Волшебным образом из воздуха не возникли.  
Раньше Джон прятал их за стопкой книг, и тут уже вопрос доверия… Нет, сигарет не оказалось. Ходил, расшвыривая всё на своем пути и злясь. Чёртов Джон, чёртова эпидемия, чёртов профессор Стоун — дурное дело нехитрое, так говорят? И, опять же, чёрт ногу сломит во всех этих черновиках журналов эксперимента. Стоун сам-то в них заглядывал? Или он заполнял их левой ногой в темноте?  
Неконструктивно.  
Мысли.  
Как защититься от мысли? Как перестать думать? Господи, наконец-то человечество столкнулось с проблемой, которая мучит Шерлока Уильяма Скотта Холмса вот уже двадцать пять лет!  
Обмотайте головы фольгой, как когда-то обматывали антенны телевизоров.  
Нужны сигареты.  
Не потрудившись переодеться, накинул пальто поверх халата. Возможно, следовало бы одеться потеплее, потому что найти сигареты в этом омертвевшем молчании будет стоить изрядного времени и изобретательности.  
Когда выходил из дома, услышал:  
— Проклятье! Прикрой лицо! И ты идиот! На улице минус!  
Сказал:  
— Мне нужны сигареты. Без них я совсем ничего не могу сообразить.  
— Чучело! — сказал Джон. Прихрамывая, нагнал, сунул в руки ту дурацкую шляпу охотника на лис. — Прикрой лицо. И пошли. Мне тоже нужны сигареты.

***  
Двадцатого октября умирает президент Соединенных Штатов Америки. Событие это, впрочем, проходит почти незамеченным. Людям не до президентов.  
Зато всех потрясает сенсация: девушка, пережившая болезнь, сохраняет телепатические способности. Теперь чтение мыслей даётся ей без напряжения, боли и усталости. Только, говорит, с непривычки гудит в голове. Но — здорова! Ох, и достанется ей, несчастной подопытной мышке...

_**Глава 2. Как не нужны нам стали мифы*** _   
_**17 октября 2011 года,** _   
_**Веракрус, Мексика** _

Мариа Кальварес плакала.  
Сидела на кровати и плакала — у нее болела голова, ей было страшно. Рядом сидел муж и не плакал — он же мужчина. И потомок испанских конкистадоров. Но он очень хотел. Потому что Мариа мечтала о детях. Ах, как она, оказывается, хотела детей! Девочек и мальчиков, много, чтобы по утрам отводить их в школу, а потом из школы встречать. Чтобы готовить энчиладос, а по праздникам — индейку. Но Мариа думала, что детей у нее уже никогда не будет — мысли висели в воздухе, как капли чего-то тягучего и страшного. И он тоже так думал. И его тоже обволакивало липкое. И всё оно, тягучее и липкое, перемешивалось, делалось грязным комом и разбухало в комнате. И завтра для тех, кто в комнате, больше не было. Оставалось сегодня.  
Он сел ближе, спрятал жену в мягкие, жаркие объятья, уткнулся лицом в пушистые волосы. Потом осторожно поцеловал. В шею. У него были горячие, жадные и испуганные губы. Завтра всё равно умирать, так какая разница?

_**22 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Мир стремительно менялся.  
Из всех щелей выползало грязное белье, из шкафов с грохотом валились скелеты, но это мало кого интересовало. Оказалось, что есть проблемы поважнее, и некоторые вещи не так ценны, как думалось прежде. Живые старались оставаться таковыми и дальше, мертвым ничем помочь уже было невозможно, а еще нужно было научиться не думать. И не верить ничему, раз уж на то пошло.  
Шерлок заходил в глобальную Сеть, безэмоционально наблюдая.  
Некоторые сайты полностью прекратили работу. Перестали функционировать сотни серверов, канули в небытие гигабайты информации, частью, конечно, шлаковой, но другой частью — важной и нужной детективу информации. Люди паниковали, но в Сети эта паника выглядела странно.  
“Я еще жив”, — писалось в тысячах блогов ежедневно, словно какое-то диковинное заклинание. Словно записи эти могли кого-то защитить от надвигающегося ужаса. Будто застолбленное “жив” давало надежду на будущее.  
Еще чаще писалось “Он больше не может ответить. Будем помнить”. Но дико — тут даже Шерлок с его совершенно не сентиментальной душевной организацией ощущал нечто вроде трепета и робости — смотрелись совсем другие записи: меланхолические зарисовки из каких-то жизней, исполненные слепого любования безмятежностью из разряда “ходил в магазин”, “выгулял собаку” и “такая классная фотография”.  
Какое-то упёртое, туповато-покорное нежелание видеть творящуюся катастрофу. Такие записи вызывали нервную дрожь и оторопь. Шерлоку представлялись люди, вынужденно запертые в четырех стенах, сходящие с ума от безделья и эмоциональных перегрузок, тупеющие от страха и одиночества.  
На улицах же стояла тишина.  
Шерлок ходил за сигаретами. По утрам. В обезлюдевшем молчании Бейкер-стрит добирался до маленького магазинчика на пересечении улиц и брал синие пачки. Походило на мародерство, но нет: в магазинчике никого не было и не с кем было расплатиться. Возможно, следовало бы взять сразу блоков пять сигарет и больше уже не ходить, но безделье и изоляция от мира давили. Хотелось стрелять в стены или застрелиться самому.  
Кстати, трупов не было. Очень хорошо поработали соответствующие службы. А иногда еще тихо проносились мимо машины скорой медицинской помощи — они напоминали призраки. Кому тут может понадобиться помощь? Хотя, конечно, бред. Жизнь замерла, затаилась, но не погибла. Если Интернет всё еще жив, если встречаются на улицах тени, замотанные в тряпье, если иногда с шелестом проносятся автомобили со стеклами, затонированными до черноты...  
Майкрофт писал обезличенные и-мейлы в том смысле, что тоже еще жив и даже здоров. Вроде бы. Пару раз приходили люди в масках, молча приносили консервы и концентраты.  
Джон увлеченно смотрел передачи про животных и не одобрял прогулок. Но что еще оставалось? Проклятые записки профессора Стоуна не поддавались расшифровке. Впервые Шерлок столкнулся с чем-то, чего не понимал совершенно. Оставалось читать соответствующую литературу и, скрипя зубами в раздражении, надеяться на внезапное озарение.  
— Слушай, — сказал как-то Джон. — Если все станут телепатами, то твоя профессия потеряет смысл. Преступников будет видно сразу, ведь так?

_**19 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Сидней, Австралия** _

Лима приходила в офис каждый день. И приходила Малин.  
Они сидели вдвоем в большой комнате, затянутой сигаретным дымом — беспрерывно курили. И знали, что больше на втором этаже никого нет. Но делали вид, что не знают. На первом по-прежнему работал буфет, и толстая Жоастин подавала кофе. На третьем и пятом этажах народу было побольше. Все — безлико затянутые вуалями, шепчущие и вкрадчиво-робкие. Четвертый же этаж вымер полностью. Малин сказала, что оттуда кого-то выносили.  
Было страшно, но Лима держалась. Ещё страшней ей было сидеть дома в полном одиночестве. Малин, видимо, тоже.  
Они делали очень важный проект. Вдвоем, ведь больше-то никто не приходил. Но приходили письма. И они отвечали еще и на них (раньше этим занималась Сесилия). И деньги им за работу тоже платили.  
Вообще же мир сделался странным.  
Лима даже не могла понять, в каком месте эта странность начинается и где заканчивается. Мир теперь был зыбким и ненадежным, как застарелый кошмар. По утрам чайник свистел и щелкал, закипая, а зубная паста по-прежнему пахла мятой. Только до работы приходилось идти пешком и долго, под гнетущими взглядами пустых окон. Иногда видела, как дети играют в футбол на затянутом металлической сеткой поле. Беззаботные, по-детски азартные и злые, шумные, они заставляли Лиму морщиться и вздрагивать. Наверно, потому, что нигде не суетились озабоченные мамаши, и никто не кричал: “Санти, домой!” И не гудели машины.  
Лима перестала краситься и обгрызла ногти — вернулась противная привычка.  
Еще у нее болела голова. Тонко, но неотвязно.  
И чудился навязчивый, печальный запах ирисовых духов.

_**24 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Брейкер-стри, 221Б** _

К обеду Шерлок узнал, что в доме напротив живут двое — он и она.  
Она читает журналы. Почти всё время. Но между колонок о пользе арбузно-дынных диет и особенностей сексуального поведения мужчин зияют провалы истерического ужаса. У него в голове полный порядок: мыслей мало, все сплошь — об экономике стран Ближнего Востока. Преподаватель.  
За два квартала от Бейкер оказалось весьма густонаселенно. Там жили вперемешку дети и взрослые, человек тридцать. Дети — суетливые, бестолковые и абсолютно ничего не боящиеся. Взрослые думали медленно, тяжело и тоже бестолково. Но боялись до одури. Противно.  
Миссис Хадсон думала о миссис Тёрнер, но вскользь, опасливо, между мучительным выбором меню нынешнего ужина и способов вязания ажурных носков.  
Наконец, мысли Джона метались как инфузории-туфельки на лабораторном стекле. Прислушавшись, Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что Джон тоже думает о паре из дома напротив, хотя знать о них ничего не может. Откуда? И еще позже — что Джон думает о нём, Шерлоке.  
А читать мысли оказалось легко. Еще легче, чем читать книги.  
“Да, — согласился Джон. — Читать мысли легко”.

***  
Традиционного письма от Майкрофта не дождались. Тогда Шерлок решил про брата не помнить — и перестал помнить.  
“Чёрт побери, — всё время думал Джон. — Чёрт побери. И Шерлок тоже…”  
“Прекрати, — думал тогда Шерлок. — Мешаешь».  
Шумели в доме напротив, в соседних кварталах, на соседних улицах, и еще какая-то идиотка в Сиднее (да, в Сиднее) постоянно думала о какой-то другой идиотке. И обе они сидели в офисе и думали, думали, думали. А парочка в Веракрусе занималась любовью уже часов пять. Очень томительно занималась. Она между коитусами плакала, а он — тосковал.  
Вообще люди спаривались, как кролики. Или засоряли разум тоннами какой-то приторно-сладкой жвачки. Или паниковали, сходили с ума от ужаса, пробовали забиться в какие-то темные, пыльные углы собственных скучных мозгов, и даже умудрялись там заблудиться.  
Хуже всего были еще другие: эти вообще делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Застряв в каких-то безмятежных днях, жили в дурмане (миссис Хадсон стряпает пироги и вяжет носки).  
Но мешали все в равной степени.  
Шерлок смотрел фильмы про телепатию (убого). Читал профессора Стоуна (гений, но дурак). Проводил эксперименты с собственным болезненным даром (со странными последствиями).  
У Шерлока оставалось мало времени.  
«Примерно семь суток», — просыпался Джон.  
И начинал наново: «Чёрт побери…»  
«Прекрати!»  
Джон прекращал, тогда его простое, понятное, не склонное к истериям внутреннее устройство успокаивало. Если бы слушать только Джона…  
«Я тебя слышу», — замечал Уотсон.  
«Знаю».  
Но иногда Джон ложился спать. И засыпал, и снились ему пески, жара, кровь, женщины, обнаженные тела. И спаривалась где-то в Веракрусе нервная парочка, и тысячи других парочек совершали убогие животные телодвижения, ища в сексе спасения от страха.  
И тело подводило тоже, реагировало... Всё вместе раздражало, зудело, сливалось воедино, застило взгляд и отвлекало. Тогда хотелось взреветь раненым китом (хотя, откровенно говоря, киты не ревут) и заставить всех замолчать. Разом.  
Но Джон просыпался. Странно. Джон просыпался, рассыпались в прах голые тела, и песком обваливалась кровь.  
«Подался в поэты?»  
«Это не мои мысли. Твои».  
«Мы с тобой идиоты! — веселился Джон. — Оба!»  
Джон совсем не боялся за себя.  
«Дурак. Мне за себя теперь уже бояться смешно. Я своё отбоялся».  
Да, Джон сидел когда-то за перевернутым грузовиком и сжимал в потных пальцах винтовку. И по его щеке ползло какое-то насекомое, а он не мог даже шелохнуться. Тогда он точно не хотел умирать. Что переменилось?  
«Теперь я не хочу, чтобы умирал ты», — интимно думал Джон.  
Чёрт побери…  
«Найди что-нибудь. Я верю в твои мозги. Только не умирай».  
Времени анализировать еще и это не осталось.

_**24 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Веракрус, Мексика** _

В последний ночной час Мариа очнулась на мятых, мокрых простынях, морщась от неприятного привкуса во рту и налипших на губы волос.  
Чуть не вырвало от отвращения. Зато перестала болеть голова. Совсем. Рубашка пахла многодневным п ** _о_** том и заскорузла морской солью. Рядом спал Хуан.  
Спал беспокойно, тяжело перекатывая по комнате стоны, разметав руки и ноги, прикусив губу. От тела шёл жар, но уже такой, как идет от прогоревших углей под утро — еще чуть-чуть, и угли умрут, опадут пеплом. И Мариа знала — кризис минул. Мужу снилось бурное море, всё в брызгах, в пене, в щепках разбитой рыбацкой лодчонки. Теперь уже ненадолго. По краю шла ясная розовая полоса рассвета.  
Мариа тихо, чтобы не разбудить, соскользнула с постели. Прошлёпала босиком в душ и стояла под холодными струями до тех пор, пока не застучали зубы. Тогда выскочила, растерлась полотенцем, нагая, пошла на кухню. Хотелось есть, и это был здоровый, хороший голод.

_**25 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Шерлок работал как проклятый.  
Глаза болели, плечи сводило судорогой, _не было вестей от Майкрофта, но — тс-с-с-с! Не думать_. Очень нужны были статистические сводки. _Мало времени! Бегут часы! Минутой меньше, меньше, меньше!_ Усадил Джона, тот прочёсывал новостные ленты, считал, сводил в таблицу, приносил кофе и бутерброды, а внутри был спокойный, упорядоченный, собранный — собой он заслонял уличную какофонию. Вставал и мял Шерлоку плечи, разбивая тугие мышечные спазмы.  
Хотя по-прежнему мешали те две особы с дурацкими именами (Лима и Малин, это ж надо), поддавшиеся всеобщему сумасшествию. Они, кажется, лежали голые на полу офиса и… Чёрт. Джон этого всего почему-то не слышал, но встал и снова ушёл за кофе. Ему хватало картинок, которые плыли у детектива в голове.  
К полуночи возникло смутное неудобство во всем теле, а Джон опять спал, плавясь от жары в песках Афганистана. К трём часам ночи солидно потрясывало в ознобе, но разгадка была близка.  
Не болеют дети.  
Процент смертности в семейных парах ниже.  
Любовники выживают в восьмидесяти пяти — девяноста процентах случаев.  
Пожилые люди умирают быстро. Публичные люди умирали в первые же дни, падали, подкошенные. И ни одного сообщения о смерти «звезд» теперь. Заразившиеся тинэйджеры, как правило, выживают и сохраняют телепатические способности.  
Ну же!  
Шерлок сунул в рот термометр и протёр кулаками глаза. Болели адски. Часы тикали слишком громко. Тюкали по мозгам, мешая сосредоточиться.  
Оставался один, последний вывод.  
Долго пялился в чистое поле ввода сообщения Майкрофту. Потом пальцы сами, помимо воли, вывели статистику. И написали: «Гибкость психики. У детей психика самая гибкая. Они способны принять как должное, что угодно. Они тоже заражены, тоже болеют. Просто детский мозг не сопротивляется изменениям. Мне кажется, дети уже поголовно — телепаты. Проверь. Подростки успели обрасти предрассудками и условностями. Им тяжелее, но вполне переносимо. Взрослые люди почти неспособны перестроиться. Семейным парам легче. Очевидно, взаимная поддержка. После определенного возраста мозг вообще не способен к перестройке. Такой возрастной ценз. Проверь тоже. Возможно, помогли бы психотропные препараты? Расшатать психику? Не знаю. Прощай. Всё».  
Нажал кнопку «Отправить».  
«Ваше сообщение отправлено. Все письма написаны. Посмотреть фильм, узнать последние новости…  
Откинулся в кресле. Столбик термометра застыл на отметке «38.5». Голова болела еще терпимо, но — Шерлок знал — дальше теперь будет только хуже. Отключил телефон.  
Джон спал и пылал в жару.  
Голоса делались всё громче.  
Нашёл ибупрофен, выпил сразу две таблетки, еще две вытряхнул на ладонь. Отнес Джону вместе со стаканом воды.  
Ушёл к себе. Привёл в порядок важные бумаги, завещание положил на видном месте. Парочка из Веракруса пока жила. И вроде бы даже не собиралась умирать. Миссис Хадсон спала, для разнообразия ничего во сне не видя. Медленная фаза. Возможно, следовало выполнить еще какие-то обязательные социальные ритуалы, но Шерлок никогда не был в них особенно силен. Поэтому он лёг, не снимая одежды, и тут же заснул — как в омут ухнул.  
И с этого времени, кажется, потерял всякий над своим сознанием контроль — заполонили орды. Женщины со странными именами, мужчины с возбужденной дрожью в руках, песок, вопли раненых, десятки вязаных носков, дети с равнодушными, сторонними мыслями, моря, океаны, облака, разорванные в дождь, хлопья гари, фиолетовые всполохи грозы над древней крепостью, десятые доли процента и не сошедшиеся балансы…  
Шерлок тонул.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он тонет не один. Иногда — что хватают за шкирку и волокут вверх, к воздуху и свету. Тогда обнаруживал себя в комнате, на кровати, на сбитых в комья одеялах, и Джону, стонущему рядом, не удивлялся. Иногда находил в себе силы, поднимался и шел на кухню — за водой, таблетками и чем-то еще, что позволило бы сделать мир тише, но ничего не находил. Поил Джона, пил сам. Один раз застал себя подметающим пол старым веником с вытершимися синтетическими прутьями. Помнил, что однажды водой его поил Джон. И уговаривал что-то сделать. Но что, память не сохранила.  
На часах была половина первого, в окна лился свет (жестокий и колючий), когда Шерлок очнулся в очередной раз и — совпало — очнулся Джон.  
__________________________________________________  
*Р. Сильверберг. После того, как не нужны нам стали мифы

_**26 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Сидней, Австралия** _

Малин трясущимися руками поправляла юбку. Юбка не поправлялась.  
На ней разошлась застёжка. Лима подумала, что все равно никто не заметит. Малин только поджала губы и подумала в ответ, что глупо — все это глупо. На её блузке недоставало одной пуговицы.  
Лима была рада, что носит футболки. На футболках пуговиц нет. Друг на друга старались не смотреть. _Девочки монастырские_.  
Малин схватила сумку и убежала, хлопнув дверью.  
У Лимы в голове блаженная пустота разлеглась.  
Лима не торопилась. Разморенное тело двигалось с ленью, желало перетекать из формы в форму, расплываться киселем. К тому же стояла жара, для осени нехарактерная. Жару ждали в ноябре-декабре, а октябрь должен был еще хотя раз пролиться водой… Дети больше не раздражали. Теперь Лима видела, что в их голосах, в их порывистых, неловких движениях нет злости, а только бьющая через край и неумелая еще энергия молодости.  
Поднимаясь на свой не очень-то высокий пятый этаж, и, ввиду отсутствия лифта, радуясь, что он не одиннадцатый, Лима подумала, что жива. Гораздо живее, чем две последние недели.

_**26 октября 2011 года, 21:15** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Джон глядел плывуще и ощущал себя так же.  
У Шерлока в голове концерт закончился, начались пьяные пляски варваров, захвативших Рим. В 410 году. Да, точно. Они пили, горланили, насиловали женщин, а женщины кричали и плакали, а потом в поселения входили миротворцы, выбивали душманов, занимали маленькие глиняные домики, тоже пили, но женщин почти не трогали. Женщины продолжали бояться. Женщины ходили, замотавшись в черные бурки с ног до головы, крались, прижимая к себе детей, вздрагивали от окликов, сутулили спины — эти учёные вечной войной женщины. В любом случае, эти женщины были бы плохими любовницами, а любви здесь определенно не хватало. Больше всего людей раздражало это отсутствие любви, некоторые припоминали, что прежде армии снабжали отрядами специально обученных профессионалок, теперь же проблемы каждый решал, как придется.  
— Прекрати, — с трудом разлепил губы Шерлок. Первое произнесенное вслух слово за… сколько? Сутки?  
— Что?  
— Думать. Эту мерзость.  
Кто-то дрочил в кулак, кто-то зажимал кого-то в душе, а где-то, кажется, по-братски помогали друг другу справиться с проблемами орально. Через три-четыре месяца жары и песка, тесноты и скуки напополам с дикими выбросами адреналина и не такое случается.  
Джон, как врач, всё прекрасно понимал. По крайней мере, женщин местных строгать запрещалось под угрозой разжалования навечно в лучшем случае, а в худшем — и пули в лоб с последующим списанием на боевые потери.  
— Прекрати!  
Озабоченные соседи по кварталу давно спали и видели безумные сны. В комнате пахло п ** _о_** том.  
Идиотки из Сиднея отлепились друг от дружки и разошлись по домам. Та, которая Лима, спала, а так, которая Малин, стояла в душе и сосредоточенно думала. Вода стекала по её груди, животу, ногам…  
— Заткнись.  
 _ **Ты говоришь это вслух.** Я говорю это вслух. Ты её видишь тоже? **Нет. Через тебя. А сам — нет**. Я хочу, чтобы она заткнулась. Не смотри на неё_.

Мариа приготовила простой завтрак — яйца, бутерброды, молочная каша. За молоком пришлось сбегать к соседям, а чтобы сбегать — одеться. Но возвратясь, с яростью принялась срывать с себя намокшую от пота футболку, слишком тесные джинсы — тело желало свободы такой же полной, как отпущенные на волю мысли…

— Лезет в голову.  
В трёх кварталах от Бейкер некрасивая женщина нудно, тихим голосом отчитывала мужа. Он смотрел на неё и удивлялся, как сумел когда-то разглядеть в ней — приятное. Ведь он был влюблен — это помнил точно. Теперь удивлялся, что здесь можно был любить: в этом щуплом тельце, в этом сером личике уже не находилось ничего привлекательного. Он смотрел, как шевелятся губы, слушал голосок, ненавидел…  
— Шерлок, погляди на меня.  
— Отстань.  
Ожгло щеку — военный врач ударил крепко, профессионально. Теперь сидел рядом, кривясь. У Джона болела голова.  
— Это кризис. У тебя начинается кризис. У меня — не знаю.  
 _Если он-ты умрёт/умрёшь первым, то… Ты/я этого не выдержишь/не выдержу?_  
Мысли теперь отражались одна в одной, как зеркала, установленные друг напротив друга. Отражения порождали бесконечные тоннели смыслов. Слова искажались. Боль-воль-моль-соль-толь…  
 _ **Мы все умрем.**_  
 _Да, разумеется. Все._  
 _ **А мы — уже завтра. Какое нам дело до всех?**_  
Никакого. Просто в пустыне время идет медленно, потому что трется о пески, и они поют. Это — музыка времени. Она тягучая. Заниматься совершенно нечем. Пустыня не растит хлебов и не кормит овец. Тут водятся неверные, скорпионы и шайтаны. А сама пустыня родит только чертополох и саксаул…  
— Перестань.  
— Слушай. Если сейчас нас обоих затянет, мы не выплывем. Нужно за что-то цепляться. Я включу телевизор. Попробуй сосредоточиться на чём-то внешнем. У меня болит голова, а так — ничего. Пока терпимо.  
На экране мельтешили пятна цвета, которые никак не складывались в картинку. Шерлок видел поверхность, но она так и оставалась плоской, не впускала в трехмерный мир киногрёз.  
Дурацкое название — «киногрёза». Уж Шерлок-то точно никогда так не грезил. Наконец, сложилось. Лев охотился на зебр. Это было скучно и тяжело, потому что тоненький голосок выводил «Боже, Святый будь». Мужчина в паколе сидел на солнцепеке и сосал трубку. Австралийка в душе ласкала сама себя и вспоминала то, чем занималась в офисе. В Веракрусе дела в этом смысле тоже налаживались. Преподаватель экономической истории метался в бреду, пока его жена спала и во сне считала овец. Мужчина в трёх кварталах от Бейкер вынашивал план скучного бытового убийства. Еще дальше, в Кесингтоне или Баттерси (не разобрать) человек лихорадочно распихивал по карманам пакеты «быстрого» пюре и боялся, что его кто-нибудь увидит. Человек не был религиозен, но всё время думал о Боге. В смысле, «сделай так, чтобы никто не…». В «веселом» квартале было весело по-прежнему, разве что проститутки натянули на головы платки и кто-то орал: «Слышь, а ты бабу с мешком на голове е**л?»  
Шерлок с силой сжал виски и зажмурился. Из-под век текла вода.  
В воздухе витали запахи пота, немытых тел, крови, мужского семени, пыли, смерти, страха… Это была пытка.  
Джон в мыслях кричал, а руками обнял.  
За плечи. И прижался губами к губам. Стыдливо и робко.  
При поцелуе партнеры получают по три миллиона бактерий каждый. «Но ведь и отдают столько же?». Поцелуй противен. Джон мягко охватил губы губами, но не настаивал. Шерлока колотило от напряжения. Било током. Настоящий поцелуй ускоряет сердцебиение до сотни и более ударов в минуту. “Я тебя по-настоящему целую. Легче?” Эскимосы не целуются, они трутся носами. Затихла австралийка в душе. Мужчина заткнулся и слушал свою нудную жену. Тоненький голосок выдохся. Джон обнимал крепко, не позволяя сбежать. “Голова?” Настоящий страстный поцелуй вызывает в мозгу те же химические реакции, что и прыжок с парашютом…* «Зачем ты это делаешь?» Пахло Афганистаном. Женщины в чёрных балахонах крались по улицам. Хныкали дети. Тревожно кружили какие-то птицы, чёрные. Люди с автоматами и в паколях могли появиться в любой момент. Жить оставалось совсем недолго.  
Шерлок замычал и попробовал высвободиться. Джон хотел секса. Шерлок стиснул зубы. Он тоже хотел. Потому что женщина в душе начала медлительный танец пальцами по животу, всё ниже и ниже. Мужчина заткнул свою тощую жену, прижав к стене. Пуштун ушёл в харем и там сдирал с какой-то из жён последнее. Парочка в Веракрусе уже позавтракала.  
Джон тоже видел.  
Каждую секунду сорок тысяч человек во всем мире занимаются сексом. Джон прижался теснее. _Ты чистил зубы. **А ты — нет**. Всё равно_ … Кто-то укачивал младенца. Младенец появился не случайно. Дети вообще получаются в результате глупых, животных ** _… Глупых_?** _Да…_ **_телодвижений?_** Да… телодвижений. Шерлоку стало страшно. Озноб грозил перейти в судороги, и зубы стукались о зубы. Меня всегда интересовало, куда актеры в кино девают носы. **_Ты не целовался?_** Противно. **А… секс?** Секс — глупо, но необходимо. Телодвижения. Механика. Соприкосновение. Трение. Ньютон. Основные законы. Сила противодействия равна… **Заткнись.** Погоди. Джон. Ты гений. Ты… Противно. Всё равно. Джон сделал поцелуй глубже. _**Господи, ну и мысли у тебя.** Погоди. Мне нужно написать Майкрофту. Немедленно. Пока еще есть время. _Джон прикусил губу. Нижнюю. **_Проклятые гении. Завтра всё равно умирать._** Женщина повела пальцами ниже, еще ниже. Скользнула внутрь себя. Джон застонал. Сжал так, что хрустнули рёбра. _Шерлока больше не трясло. Он **плыл** , как под кайфом. Это не было приятно. Это был наркотик. Дофамин. Эндорфин. Воздействие на мозг сравнимо с воздействием героина. Мощное обезболивающее. Снимает стресс и напряжение. Снимает перегрузки. «Перезагружает» мозги. Да. **Что?** Мы должны это сделать. Спасемся. **Ты сдурел?** Они все выжили. Те, кто занимался сексом. **Отвратительно. Звучит отвратительно.** Оно не звучит. Мы думаем. **Проклятый социопат.** Аутист. Выскофункциональный. **А, ну да.**_  
Джон отстранился.  
Опять стало больно. Страшно больно. А женщина опустилась на пол кабинки, вода била по плечам. Горячая.  
 _Ты куда?_  
 _ **За маслом. Растительным. Была бутылка. Человек Майкрофта приносил. Смешно. Обхохотаться.**_  
Мерно раскачивая кровать, волны бились о стены разума, а где-то в самом его фундаменте залегла гнильца. И если бить методично, что они обвалятся с грохотом. Шерлока снова затрясло. Способность анализировать уплывала, и никакой возможности сортировать поступающую информацию уже не было. Джон возвратился нескоро. К тому времени Шерлок крепко зажмурился и старался дышать реже. Ему казалось, что кровать с минуты на минуту рухнет и пробьет пол. Она прогнулась под тяжестью второго тела. Шерлок застонал. Тело пахло мятой и виски.  
 _Я надеюсь, отвлечет. Хотя бы болью. **Дурак.** Смешно._  
Джон выдохнул. Женщина застонала. Которая из? Лесото, Невада, Массачусетс, Миссури. В Миссури запрещено делать депиляцию зоны бикини девушкам, не достигшим восемнадцатилетнего возраста.  
 _ **Я видел твой паспорт. Ты не девушка.** Это называется “юмор для снятия напряжения”. Сними..._  
И Джон снял. Футболку. Брюки. За окном стояла такая темень, что лучше бы Джону туда не глядеть. И лучше бы — перестать бояться.  
 _ **Сейчас** , — лихорадочно. — **Сейчас** …_  
Всё так же зажмурившись, Шерлок считал секунды до момента, когда человек в паколе наконец прекратит.  
 _ **Может, ты откроешь всё-таки глаза?** Больно. **Я так не могу**. Выключи свет и телевизор._  
Снова заскрипела кровать. Мысли мчались. Хотя бы стало темно.  
Блаженный покой снов миссис Хадсон внушал некоторую уверенность… Стучала водосточная труба под порывами ветра. **_Надо бы зажечь свечи, включить музыку, почитать стихи_**. Ты своим женщинам читал стихи? Не верю.  
А потом не выдержал и закричал (к Лесото, Миссури, Массачусетсу, Веракрусу, Лондону, Афганистану добавились Конго (в грязи и пыли визжали), Квебек (агонизирующая схватка со страхом), Мадрид (самый нищий район, облупившиеся стены), Нью-Мехико (не успеваю), Марокко (нечитаемо, только больно): _Они меня разорвут на части!_  
Джон зарычал и принялся сдирать рубашку (фиолетовую — пришлось сесть), оставил длинную царапину на плече _(Больно. Хорошо. Еще. Пожалуйста). **Мне нужно, чтобы ты хотя бы не** … _Потянувшись к Джону, нашёл губы _. Я не умею._ Джон замер. Потом робко, недоверчиво отозвался. С рубашкой было покончено. Толкнул и уронил на лопатки. Прижал. Принялся за брюки. Стучали зубами, извивались, неприятные прикосновения, руки — неловкие, это от страха. Страх — эволюционно обоснованная эмоция. Всё бывает в первый раз.  
Двенадцатого декабря две тысячи девятого года Малин Соммер впервые вошла в здание "Нью текнолоджис инкорпорейтед". Теперь от новых технологий остались только она и Лима. И Лима — это что-то совершенно особенное. Хоть и стыдное. Пальцы теперь жили своей жизнью. Пальцы скользили правильно, уверенно, потому что за много лет выучили всё в этом теле, но пальцы Лимы, которые были здесь впервые, тоже оказались правильными и умными.  
Когда рука Джона залезла под брюки и белье, Шерлок впервые ощутил, что возбужден. У тридцати процентов людей в возрасте от восемнадцати до тридцати лет страх провоцирует всплеск полового влечения.  
 _ **Чёрт побери, хотя бы расслабься**. Да. **Тебе нравятся женщины с большой грудью или средней? У Эрин была средняя грудь — вот такая.**_  
Из воспоминаний Джон выхватывает женское тело в свете ночника. Тело влажное, гладкое, груди действительно небольшие и задорно торчат. Джона это зрелище волнует весьма. Потом, проблеском, Шерлок видит себя в отражении мыслей Джона: больной, скованный, в мурашках озноба, белый — жалкое зрелище. Жалким Шерлок быть не хочет совершенно точно. Но он видит и другое: желание у Джона вызывает именно он, Шерлок, жалкий и скованный. Не та женщина с грудями.  
И так сложно справиться с брюками. Валятся на пол. _Снимай трусы._ _Я не собираюсь трахаться с мужиком, не снимающим трусов_ **. Джон вздрагивает, замирает, пытается понять (это похоже на ловлю разбегающихся насекомых). Потом хохочет _. **Ты читаешь мейнстрим.** Я читаю женские журналы. Там есть всё._  
Шерлок закрывает глаза, смотрит на женские пальцы. На простыни, сбивающиеся в комья. На рваное, агрессивное дыхание в унисон — те двое решили кардинально поправить демографическую ситуацию, порожденную вирусом.  
Понятно, почему Джона любят женщины. **_А? Спасибо._** Он всё делает настолько правильно, насколько это возможно ** _. Если бы ты не лежал бревном, мы могли бы поменяться_**. _Если бы я был в состоянии не лежать бревном, ничего бы вообще не было_. Это слишком походит на…  
Джон опять напрягается, но не останавливается. Мир сошёл с ума. И мир намерен разорвать Шерлока на части. Вполне логично делать то, что поможет спастись. Вполне логично относиться к этому нормально ** _. Это нормально, Шерлок_**. Самоцитирование. Джон делает такие вещи, что вообще непонятно, откуда… **_Для этого нужен утренний душ, Шерлок._** _О, спасибо. Я думал, утренний душ нужен для того, чтобы чувствовать себя бодрым и чистым. **Он многофункционален**. Смешно._  
Потом начинается что-то, что заставляет против воли вздрагивать и напрягаться. Это… никакой оценки. Воздержаться. В голове делается стерильно. Стыд. Сопротивление. Потом вспоминается. Стерильность правит миром. Не тот случай... Джон уже не намерен тянуть, раз это помогает. Раз это нормально. Раз…  
В среднем половой акт длится двенадцать-пятнадцать минут, из которых одиннадцать-тринадцать — прелюдия. Хорошо, что Джон — доктор. Всё вообще хорошо.  
 _ **Так хорошо?**_  
 _Да. Ты же видишь. Слышишь. Ощущаешь._  
Хорошо уже то, что что-то получается. И что боль (терпимая, но ощутимая) выбеляет пространство в голове. И что боль сменяется тёплым чувством, которому нет названия. Очень приятным чувством. И что Джон врач. И что он хороший (расплывчатая категория). И что к горлу подкатывает нежность. Кажется, так. Теперь хотелось бы дотянуться до губ, но при такой позе это невозможно, приходится мокро тыкаться в затылок. И что…  
Идёт по кругу.  
Джону хорошо. Шерлоку хорошо. Это нормально, хотя и…  
Средний половой акт длится... И длится... И длится...

Шерлок открыл глаза. Джон тяжело дышал, лёжа рядом.  
Перекатывая тело, попробовал подняться.  
 _ **Куда?**_  
 _В душ. Мне нужно._  
Шатко, неловко спустил ноги. Поморщился. Джон поморщился мысленно _._ Кое-как поднялся. Но, чёрт, всё-таки разлили масло.  
— Твою мать! Ты не расшибся?! — от волнения Джон заорал на всю квартиру. Бедная миссис Хадсон, чего только она сегодня не наслушалась.  
Джон обеспокоенно трогал затылок, локти, спину, проводил пальцами по ссадинам. А Шерлока пробрало. Он сидел и глупо хихикал.  
 _ **Что?**_  
 _Один раз — не п*дорас. Так говорят. Забыл, где._  
А потом всё-таки пошли в душ.  
Вдвоем.  
 _Ты обиделся? **Идиот.**_

_**27 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Сидней, Австралия** _

Малин проснулась рано — солнце едва проклюнулось на горизонте. Но чувствовала, что выспалась. Вообще очень хорошо себя чувствовала, на редкость. Лима еще спала, расслабленно созерцая розовые, безоблачные сны. С Лимой тоже всё было хорошо. Жаль, спала она далеко, в девяти кварталах от центра города, еще дальше — от Малин.  
Тогда Малин поднялась, приняла душ, совершила пробежку (впервые с университетских лет) и отправилась на работу. Знала: Лима придёт очень скоро. А потом, наверно, можно будет съехаться.  
А после уже думать, как быть дальше.  
Но ведь дальше-то будет только лучше и лучше?

_**27 октября 2011 года, 00:23** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

_**Я продолжаю слышать твои мысли.**_  
— Гениальная прозорливость.  
Шерлок добрёл до стола, рухнул в кресло. Передвигался детектив с трудом, Джон во всей полноте ощущал его усталость, растерянность, отвращение и тошноту ( ** _тошноту?_** Нервное, — с оттенком иронии и злости). Джону самому нехорошо делалось от вида детектива. Потому что выглядел он слегка... придавленным.  
Из кресла потребовал:  
— Телефон.  
 _ **О**_.  
Быстро набрал смс, уронив телефон на колени, закрыл глаза. Ждал.  
— Иди спать, Джон.  
 _ **Ты разговариваешь вслух**_.  
— Проще. Отвлекает. Иди спать.  
 _ **Нет.**_  
Телефон задребезжал минуты через две — тускло и, показалось, обвинительно.  
Собственно, Джон уже знал, что звонит Майкрофт, и что Шерлок написал брату всего два слова: «Секс помогает». Тут Джон мог бы провалиться сквозь землю, но сейчас был озабочен другими вопросами.  
— Алло. Да. Рад, — сухо проговаривал в трубку Шерлок (у Джона складывалось ощущение, что только силой воли детектив произносит слова разборчиво). Ответы Майкрофта всплывали эхом в сознании: «Я тоже, братец, я тоже» — и уже с ремарками Шерлока (устал, не спит больше суток, болит голова).  
— Да. Именно. Ты всё понял верно.  
Тут следовало еще и покраснеть, потому что Майкрофт сказал примерно следующее: «Я вижу, вы с доктором Уотсоном подтвердили теорию опытным путем».  
— А это не твое дело.  
«Моё, братец. Я чуть не отправился тебя спасать, но…»  
— Но впору было спасаться самому. Я полагаю, вы с Антеей некоторым образом решили эту проблему.  
Тут, наверное, покраснел Майкрофт. Если это чудовище умеет краснеть. «Утром пришлю за тобой машину. А сейчас ложись спать». Связь прервалась.  
— Иди спать, Джон.  
Джон немножко попереминался с ноги на ногу, но ушёл в спальню. Знал, что за дверью Шерлок с отвращением срывает простыни, вываливает из шкафа стопку чистого белья, небрежно застилает кровать. Падает. Лежит и не шевелится. Испытывает дискомфорт определенного рода. _Физический, метафизический, психологический. Джон, не будь идиотом._ Чёрт.  
Джон тоже сменил постельное белье.  
Сходил на кухню, глотнул холодной воды. Лёг и попытался спать. Он думал, что отключится сразу, как только схлынет головная боль. Но часы тикали, за окнами шумел дождь, а сон не шёл. Несмотря на то, что спать хотелось зверски. И совсем не хотелось думать о том, что недавно произошло. И непонятно было, откуда подтекает тоска. Потом, впрочем, догадался (идиот, Шерлок прав).  
Сходил, вытряхнул на ладонь пару таблеток снотворного (с учётом всех факторов). Неловко сунулся в чужую спальню, опять покраснел, как подросток. Протянул Шерлоку таблетки и стакан воды. Тот поморщился, но принял. Проглотил, отвернулся и тут же затих.  
Утром, около восьми, долго звонили в дверь, мужчина, сердитый, а Джон пытался заткнуть уши и вообще защититься от шума подушкой.  
Но миссис Хадсон дверь открыла. Пришлось вставать. Мужчина сухо поздоровался, вволок ящик со стандартным уже продуктовым набором и затребовал “мистера Холмса-младшего”. Джон покачал головой, но всё же поднялся в спальню. Поглядел, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Велел возвращаться часиков через пятнадцать. Или даже позже. Шерлоку не снилось ничего.  
Джон же проснулся окончательно и теперь сомневался в своей способности лечь снова. Он позавтракал, пощёлкал клавишами пульта, убедился в том, что ничего толкового так и не показывают, а на «Лебединое озеро» успела выработаться стойкая оскомина. В блогах царило прежнее уныние. Из стандартного набора “продуктового ящика” соорудил Шерлоку яичницу с беконом и некоторое количество тостов с сыром. И теперь делать было решительно нечего. Поэтому он решил гулять.  
К тому же, Шерлоку начали сниться сны. Мутные и неприятные лично Джону Уотсону, как персонажу этих снов.

_**27 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Новый Скотланд-Ярд** _

Грегори Лестрад совсем не думал.  
В том смысле, что разум его пребывал в первозданной ошеломленной чистоте. После всего того, что довелось пережить в последнюю неделю, чистота, ей-Богу, была приятна, необходима и восхитительна.  
Понимаете ли, неделя открылась невинной фразой:  
— Почему ты думаешь про маму?  
Но произнесена была голоском младшенькой, Лиззи, и продолжена таким же невинным (но, если вдуматься, ужасно бесстыдным) и протестующим:  
— Наша мама никогда не лежит голая и вот так!  
Тогда Грегори вспомнил, как именно «мама лежит голая», покраснел, смутился, смешался, и только потом сообразил.  
— Милая, — осторожно спросил, — ты видишь, что я думаю?  
— Картинки в голове, — насупленно сообщила Лиззи. — Нехорошие. Мама так не делает.  
— Конечно, не делает, — кивнул Лестрад. — Иди пока поиграй в игрушку, ладно?  
Лиззи ушла.  
Лестрад сказал жене. Потом по телевизору, правда, сообщили, что дети не умирают. По крайней мере, от _этого вируса_ не умирают.  
Зато что-то случилось с мозгами. Плавились. Понимаете? Плавились и… Отвратительно.  
Дети как-то выживали посредством кухни и едва работающего магазинчика напротив (благо, Марте уже четырнадцать), а Грегори лежал пластом рядом с полумертвой, бездумной, печальной женой. Так было дня три или четыре. После начались форменные глюки и кошмарики. И длились еще сутки или двое. И... бедные дети. Насмотрелись и наслушались всего... После чего Лестрад соскреб многодневную щетину с подбородка, чмокнул жену и (виновато) дочек, и смылся на работу.  
Чтобы поразмыслить в спокойной рабочей обстановке.  
Обстановка и вправду была совершенно спокойная и рабочая. Оллфорд, например, пил кофе и листал старый “Таймс”. Мэгэн, из первого отдела, сосредоточенно вязала носок. Монти смотрел телевизор. Передачу про лебедей-шипунов.  
При появлении инспектора все трое замерли и обратили на него напряженные взгляды.  
— Что? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Лестрад.  
— Нет, ничего, — буркнул Оллфорд. — Привет. Выглядишь хреново.  
— Привет. Ты тоже не ахти. Но живой ведь?  
Мэг отложила носок, нервно вонзила спицу в клубок.  
Монти приглушил звук и сообщил:  
— А у меня жена теперь по моим мозгам шарит, как у себя в сумочке. Только не говори, что ты теперь такой же.  
— Э. А, нет. У меня дети. Девочки. Обе. А мы с женой — нет. Чертовщина.  
— Чертовщина, — со странными интонациями подтвердила Мэгэн. — Не волнуйтесь, инспектор, жена не сбежит потихоньку, как вы сейчас боитесь.  
Случилась трагическая пауза.  
Все смотрели на Мэг.  
Потом Монти снова включил передачу, Оллфорд перелистнул газетную страницу, а Лестрад кивнул и ушёл в кабинет. И там сидел в блаженной пустоте, чертил на листке закорючки и хлебал кофе. Нужно было бы позвонить Андерсону и Салли. И Шерлоку с Джоном, конечно. Если…  
Оттягивая страшный момент, выглянул из кабинета:  
— Еще кого из ребят видели?  
— Да. Три патруля сейчас в городе, четыре отдежурили, — ответил Монти, не отрываясь от передачи. — В журнале регистрации записано, кто и куда. Правда, за ночь не случилось ни одного вызова…  
— Не до того сейчас, — шепотом добавила Мэг.

_**27 октября 2011 года, 16:30** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Шерлоку снилось, что он идет по городу ночью.  
Холодно, колючий снег летит в лицо, застит глаза, набивается за шиворот. Шерлок идёт какими-то подворотнями — смутными, незнакомыми. Окна домов глухи, подвывает ветер. И нужно идти — даже быстро, срочно, торопливо! Куда? Этого Шерлок не помнит, просто знает, что идти нужно обязательно, что от этого зависят чьи-то жизни (опять!), что где-то далеко умирает кто-то очень важный, что…  
Со спины.  
Схватили за волосы. Зажали рот ладонью. Перехватили крепко, страшно, профессионально. Но не ударили. Стояли, дышали в затылок. Медленно, мучительно светлело.  
В какой-то момент Шерлок понял, что за спиной Джон.  
И проснулся.  
В окно лился довольно равнодушный осенний вечер, миссис Хадсон бравурно обдумывала эпический замысел пирога с вишней, где-то далеко проснулась “девица-из-душа”, а парочка из Веракруса, наконец, вылезла из кровати. Джон предавался мрачным раздумьям о смысле жизни. В подробности Шерлок решил не вдаваться. Потому что...  
Было стыдно.  
Тьфу, глупость.  
 _Идем_ , сказал.  
 _ **Твой завтрак, твой обед и твой ужин**_ , грустно заметили.  
 _К чёрту._  
 _ **Машина еще не приехала.**_  
Это, разумеется, меняло всё.  
 _ **Иди ешь**_ , гений.  
На завтрак-обед-ужин Джон подал рагу по-холостяцки, из подручных продуктов, разбавленное изрядной толикой солдатской фантазии. Вышло съедобно.  
Джон просматривал блог: «Моя жена умеет читать мысли. Я не умею. Вдруг она мне с кем-то изменяет?»; «Мне кажется, люди от меня что-то скрывают…»; «Скажите, мистер Холмс думал насчёт того случая с серебряными булавками, о котором я писала месяца два назад?» Скука.  
Сам Джон ни о чем особенном не думал. И молчал.  
 _Джон, я меньше всего хотел тебя вчера обидеть_.  
— Ох, Шерлок…  
Но тут, конечно, зазвонили в дверь.  
Надо же, Майкрофт откопал где-то водителя с таким примитивным мозговым устройством, что диву даешься. Впрочем, дышит, управляет автомобилем, не способен на предательство — славно.  
Молча кивнул. Джон вышел следом.  
Ехали по Лондону через Кенсингтон, всюду наблюдая картины запустения и паники. Людей встречали, но редко и пришибленных. Те шарахались в стороны, в темноту проулков, прикрывали лица. Однажды заметили полицейский патруль. Джон не удивился. Люди просто исполняют свою работу. Солдаты не покидают постов.  
У Майкрофта же шторы были задёрнуты глухо.  
Джон озирался, Майкрофт был искренне рад, хотя чопорную мину держал первоклассно.  
«Спасибо, братец. Я вижу, ты почти здоров».  
— Добрый вечер, доктор Уотсон.  
 _ **Добрый. Я вижу, вы похудели**_.  
Лицо брата вытянулось: приятно посмотреть.  
— Значит, — медленно произнес, — наша приятная компания стала еще более приятной. Но… у меня для вас дело.

***  
Шерлок сел в кресло, притом как-то обезволившись. Выстучал пальцами по подлокотнику задумчивую дробь. _Дело… Переломанный мир и дело. Интересно._  
— Как у неё это получается?! — требовательно воскликнул, кивнув куда-то в угол, и Джон внезапно (и неприятно) осознал, что в кабинете присутствуют четверо, а не трое, как ему казалось прежде.  
В углу, припорошенная полумраком, неподвижная, сидела Куколка. **_Ну, то есть, Антея, просто…_**  
 _Просто её не замечаешь, пока не увидишь глазами, —_ усмехнулся беззвучно Шерлок.  
 _ **Она что, вообще не думает?**_  
Антея улыбнулась. Покачала головой.  
— Я не куколка, доктор Уотсон. Совсем даже не куколка. И умею думать.  
 _Она блокирует свои мысли. Как у неё это выходит, Майкрофт?_  
— На самом деле, она и сама не знает. Но, нужно отметить, её мысли не удавалось разгадать и раньше. Лично я склонен считать, что этот… инцидент просто усилил наши природные склонности. Например, я и прежде умел убеждать. Не правда ли, доктор?  
 _ **Скотина.**_ Джон подумал, что теперь придётся фильтровать ещё и мысли.  
— О, да, вы, несомненно, правы. Придется. Так вот. Сегодня утром мне удалось убедить одного из служащих, с первого этажа, в том, что его подружка живет в Австралии. _На расстоянии_ убедить _, мысленно_. Он чуть не улетел первым же рейсом. Спасло только полное отсутствие рейсов.  
— Интересно, — медленно кивнул детектив. — А она, следовательно, полностью закрыта. Ментально — это так называется?  
— Полагаю, скоро будут придуманы новые термины, но в целом — верно. Я не сумел, как ни пытался, прочесть её мысли.  
Антея сидела равнодушно, словно бы и не её обсуждают. Как будто её вообще здесь нет. По лицу Шерлока пробежала быстрая судорога. Само лицо слегка побледнело.  
— Не получается. Хотя я легко могу дотянуться до Австралии. Там, знаешь, живут две такие… Или вот в Веракрусе парочка занимается любовью уже третьи сутки. Представляешь? С перерывами, конечно. В Конго девочка лет двенадцати ест кашу из батата. В Квебеке пенсионер сидит один в пустой квартире. В Ла-Рошели мать троих детей сходит с ума от шума. В Киото одна почтенная…  
— Хватит.  
— Дама из Киото ест суп мисо. Думает о муже. Муж скончался двенадцатого января две тысячи восьмого года. Мужчина-математик из Гродно бьётся с теоремой Ферма. Он, видите ли, уверен, что есть куда более простое доказательство, чем то, что предложено Уайлсом. В Ковентри мистер Стейнбек завтракает яйцами и порошковым молоком…  
Джон с тревогой глянул на детектива. Мысли того походили сейчас на серое ворочающееся нечто, торнадо, ураган, замкнутый на себе самом, и расшифровке не поддавались.  
— … его жена, Милдред, простужена и требует раздобыть ей средство от боли в горле, но ближайшая аптека закрыта, а…  
— Шерлок, достаточно! — вскрикнул Майкрофт, хлопая ладонью по столу.  
От хлопка Шерлок вздрогнул и замолк. _Я… я?_  
— Ты немного увлёкся. Вероятно, тебе придется научиться контролировать свои способности, братец. Но впечатляет. Лично я не слышу дальше первого этажа здания. Антея, будьте любезны, виски. Моему брату, кажется, нужно чего-нибудь глотнуть.  
Джон видел растерянность, легкие панические нотки, обрывки _Лесото, Массачусетс, Конго_ , — это Шерлок; _Гениально. Новые возможности, только бы это не было неопасно. Но всё же_ … — это Майкрофт. И, неприятно, осознал, что и сам скорее напуган. От Антеи веяло исключительным холодом.  
— Мне бы тоже… глотнуть.  
Антея кивнула и вышла. Кстати, она так и не улыбнулась ни разу за весь разговор.  
 _Ты ей доверяешь?_  
 _Она не врёт. Я не могу читать её мысли, но я её чувствую. После… (…_ в сознании старшего брата проносятся сцены, Джон закусил губу: сцены слишком напоминают другие, прошлой ночи, тёмные, с Шерлоком в роли… _)_  
 _Я понял._  
 _Ты — нет?_  
 _Я чувствую Джона._  
Джону сделалось неловко.  
 _Всё слишком крепко завязано на сексе. Никогда не понимал._  
 _Ты многое не понимал и не понимаешь, братец. Будущее покажет, сейчас же мне кажется, что пары, образованные в результате… такого бурного взаимодействия, будут очень крепкими._  
 _Я не гей. Джон — тоже._   
Майкрофт выцедил жиденький смешок.  
— Оставим тему, — сделался серьезен. — Сейчас перед нами стоят несколько иные проблемы. Собственно, я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы мило обсуждать вашу с доктором Уотсоном личную жизнь. Мир изменился навсегда, вчерашний день уже не вернется.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне спасти мир? Я не американский… этот…  
— Супермен, — подсказал Джон.  
— Я знаю, братец. Мир оставь мне. Для тебя же у меня припасены замечательные убийства.  
 _ **Какие убийства, когда все друг о друге знают всё?**_  
— Чисто теоретически, убийцей может быть Антея. Ведь так, доктор Уотсон? Мы же не знаем, о чем она думает? Или о чем думает еще кто-то, имеющий те же способности. Так? Не вижу ничего принципиально нового в криминалистике. По крайней мере, сейчас. Убийства происходят, и будут происходить. И всегда найдутся люди, умеющие заметать следы. Уж поверьте, Шерлок без работы не останется.  
— Факты.  
— Три человека. Полные досье, — поехала по столу объемистая папка. Шерлок кивнул. — Что неприятно, моё ближайшее окружение. Все трое умерли от сердечной недостаточности. Позапрошлой ночью, в промежутке между часом и тремя.  
— Могли не выдержать перегрузок.  
— Они не были больны. Это я знаю достоверно. Но — умерли.  
Быстрый просверк — братья схлестнулись гипотезами. Видимо.  
— Ближайшее окружение?  
— Да.  
— Не боишься?  
— Опасаюсь.  
— Досье на всех сотрудников. Допуск на этажи. Даже на шестой.  
— Давно подозревал, что ты про него пронюхал.  
— Брось, я даже знаю, что ты как-то обозвал Гарри ублюдком. Кстати, он жив?  
— Увы.  
— Допуск, досье, продукты. Что-нибудь поприличней концентратов, да?  
Возвратилась Антея.  
Джон с благодарностью приник к бокалу.  
— Мир поменялся, Шерлок. Я надеюсь, ты это учтёшь.  
— Люди не меняются.  
— В ближайшее время произойдет масса неприятных вещей. Уж поверь. Постарайся придумать, как защитить свои мозги — они очень сильно тебе пригодятся. Всем нам пригодятся. Люди внезапно расстались с большей частью иллюзий и мифов и, конечно, страшно напуганы. Вскоре они озлобятся и попытаются придумать себе другие иллюзии. И этот перелом будет страшен.  
Джон пил виски, как воду, и в голове его вертелись обрывки чужих мыслей — братья беседовали. Быстро, очень быстро — он едва успевал ухватить хвосты мыслей. Дорвались до общения, не скованного медлительными словами.   
Антея подливала ему еще два раза.  
Шерлок подскакивал, размахивал руками, был возмущен. Требовал, чтобы Майкрофт во что-то там не вмешивался.  
Майкрофт напрягался и ругал брата за нежелание «подумать о своей безопасности».  
В конце Антея очень тихо сказала:  
— Время.  
— Да, — согласился Майкрофт. — Королева, Шерлок. Ты всё еще не хочешь…  
— Я уже был у нее во дворце. У меня даже есть пепельница.  
— Ребячество чистой воды.

***  
Виски у Майкрофта был хороший, мягкий и добрый: стирал и сглаживал, делал проблемы незначительными, снимал напряжение. В машине Джона слегка “вело”, то ли с непривычки, то ли из-за ночного... ночных... ночной...  
 _Замолчи. Мешаешь думать. Господи, теперь все будут думать слишком громко!_  
 _ **Знал бы, как...**_  
Всё продолжало быть довольно неловким. Шерлоку виски не помог — оставался бледен. Низкий уровень гемоглобина?

_**Глава 3. Новая мифология** _

Некоторые считали, что теперь не нужна будет сотовая связь.  
Другие — что станет сложнее изменять женам и мужьям.  
Третьи кричали про кары небесные. В церквях было тихо, пусто в первые дни, зато после двадцать седьмого октября, окончания _первой волны_ , повалили толпы.  
Еще люди массово уходили в нигилизм, прогностицизм, сатанизм, экуменизм, тоталитаризм, антиглобализм и еще чёрт знает какой «изм». Казалось, людям просто важно быть вместе, даже если это «вместе» — общество анонимных любителей классической музыки.  
Люди были оглушены произошедшим вне зависимости от того, получили ли телепатические способности лично, или же телепатами стали их близкие и дальние родственники, соседи, знакомые. Способности же после перенесеннного заболевания получил, в среднем, один человек из пяти. Уровень способностей, был, конечно, разным… Кроме того, значительная часть семей сделалась неполными, тысячи детей остались без опеки родителей.  
Отдельную проблему представляли сами дети. Дети в возрасте от года до трёх получили новый талант почти поголовно, от четырех до семи лет — стали телепатами в восьмидесяти пяти процентах случаев, от семи и до пятнадцати лет — в семидесяти процентах. Притом никаких болезненных проявлений в этих возрастных категориях зафиксировано не было: дети перенесли вирус легко и практически незаметно. Проблема заключалась, собственно, не в самом этом факте, а в том, что никто понятия не имел, что делать с тысячами маленьких осиротевших телепатов, да и вообще — с телепатами-детьми.  
А уж что делать с озлобленными, перепуганными подростками-телепатами…

_**Ночь с 28 на 29 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Шерлок работал с ожесточением. Спать, по всей видимости, не намеревался. По крайней мере, на предложения отдохнуть не реагировал. Просьбы (и мысленные, и вербальные) отскакивали от его сознания, как горох от стен. Похоже, он их даже не слышал. Принимал информацию избирательно, так сказать.  
Зато Джон теперь знал об убитых почти всё — досье содержали на редкость неделикатную информацию, были грубыми, беспардонными и в чем-то даже жестокими, и Джон задался вопросом: есть ли у Майкрофта подобное досье на него самого, отставного военного врача.  
— Есть. У него есть всё и на всех. Уверен, даже миссис Хадсон вниманием не обошли. Поглядел бы я досье на самого себя… Не показывает. Мерзавец, — рассеянно сообщил Шерлок и вновь убрёл в эти свои чертоги разума.  
Впервые Джон имел возможность наблюдать детектива за работой _на самом деле_. Видеть, что творится в этой непонятной голове. Мысли Шерлока перетекали одна в другую с такой скоростью, что, в общем, Джон за ними и не поспевал — это были деловитые вращения шестеренок какого-то механизма, настолько большого, что у Джона не было совершенно никакой возможности охватить и осмыслить этот механизм целиком.  
— Перестань. Не в «Тейт Модерн».  
— Что?  
— Мои мозги не картина, а ты не в «Тейт Модерн». Не пялься.  
— Извини, — пробормотал Джон и ушёл к себе.  
Тем не менее, про убитых он уже всё знал, и, по зрелом измышлении, симпатии у Джона они не вызывали. Типчики, как на подбор, отличались беспринципностью, цинизмом и, возможно, жестокостью. К тому же, одного из них Джон видел по телевизору и как-то не проникся. Совершенно. С другой стороны, вряд ли Майкрофт Холмс чем-то отличается. Политикан чёртов.  
 _Прелестно. Я обязательно ему передам._  
 _ **Не смей! И вообще, ты вроде глубоко погружен в работу…**_  
 _Теперь ты думаешь исключительно громко._  
 _ **Хорошо. Пойду прогуляюсь. Возможно, некоторое расстояние умерит громкость…**_  
 _Нет. Погоди. Никуда не ходи. Ты мне нужен._  
 _ **Вот как.**_  
 _Да._  
 _ **Нужен.**_  
 _Ты всё время обижаешься. Я всё время тебя обижаю. Я всё время должен извиняться._  
Джон вздохнул и возвратился в гостиную. Шерлок лежал на диване.  
— Ты всегда был несносным ** _... с первого взгляда было видно. Я знал, на что шёл._** Просто теперь у меня ощущение, что мы не только делим одну квартиру **_…и постель, чёрт бы побрал…_** но и черепную коробку. Вот смешно. Одна черепушка на двоих.  
— Рад, что ты находишь это смешным, — _с раздражением._  
— Теперь обиделся ты.  
 _ **Шерлок, что происходит? С нами?**_  
 _А с нами что-то происходит?_  
— Я пойду, прогуляюсь. Подышу свежим воздухом.  
 _Ночью, ага._  
— Не уходи. Слушай. Майкрофту страшно повезло — он зачем-то нужен нашему убийце. Майкрофт сказал, что пробовал внушать посторонние идеи другим людям. Значит, это не только теория, а вполне себе осуществимая практика. Наш убийца устраняет всех, так или иначе способных поддержать моего брата, но при этом не трогает его самого. Вывод очевиден. Майкрофт будет устранен, как только выполнит некое действие, необходимое убийце. Действие, которое будет ему навязано извне. Наш убийца, похоже, прекрасно разбирается в телепатии. Очень умён и легко ориентируется… Или? Джон?  
— Что?  
— Вывод очевиден! Скажи это! Ну! Убийца, который прекрасно разбирается в телепатии и умеет внушать мысли. Возможно, убивает телепатически… Интересно проверить. Экспериментально. Ну?  
— Убийца… — неуверенно начал Джон. — Убийца — телепат. Настоящий. Природный. Не такой, как мы. Да?  
— Гипотеза, — веско заметил Шерлок. — Одна из гипотез. Нужно было бы внимательней поглядеть все эти шоу экстрасенсов. Хотя нет, наш субъект не стал бы кричать о своих талантах…

_**29 октября 2011 года** _   
_**Новый Скотланд-Ярд, Лондон** _

К вечеру пришла Салли. Ей были искренне рады. Но глядели выжидательно.  
— Что?  
Расслабились. Нет, Салли осталась прежней, своей, не сделалась чёртовой долбаной телепаткой (прости, Мэг).  
Лестрад успел уже провести перекличку возвратившихся с патрулирования бригад, пришёл к выводам неутешительным. Три четверти состава можно было официально считать без вести пропавшими. Оставшаяся четверть глядела на мир диковато и болезненно. Кто-то продолжал еще маяться головными болями, а кое у кого прорезалась экстрасенсорика (это так называется, ведь верно?). Соотношение вырисовывалось таким: треть наличного Ярда теперь шастает в чужие мозги, как к себе домой. Оставшиеся две трети рады, что живы.  
А город (опасения подтвердились) затаился. Люди есть, живые, это заметно, сидят за задернутыми шторами, отваживаются выходить только ночами (абсурд какой-то), немногие работающие магазины и аптеки практически пусты. Зато заработали два кафе (на весь центральный Лондон два кафе!): пиццерия и китайская забегаловка. Ну и, вот счастье, функционирует скорая медицинская помощь на базе Бартса.  
— Рожают, — потрясенно сообщил Майкл. — Прикиньте, рожают. Говорят, двадцатые роды за сутки.  
— А что делать-то… — философски заметила Мэг. — Если срок подошёл, то уж не перетерпишь.  
— Интересно, а младенцы — телепаты? — встряла Салли, заслужив странные взгляды.  
— Скоро выяснят.  
Лестрад представил младенца, научившегося читать мысли своих родителей раньше, чем держать головку, сидеть, ходить, говорить… Задумался, какого черта этому младенцу тогда вообще учиться говорить.

_**31 октября 2011 года, 15:10** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

_**Значит, тот самый. От Майкрофта.**_  
 _Это же очевидно, посмотри на его обувь и рюкзак!_  
На пороге стоял мужчина, довольно молодой, ни капли не симпатичный, острый, худой, и напряженно улыбался.  
— Входите, — дёрнулся Джон. — Мы как раз вас ждём, я налью чаю, а вы пока с Шерлоком... и тут у нас дама… хозяйка...  
 _Прекрати суетиться._  
 _ **Я не могу видеть его мысли, это раздражает.**_  
 _Ты жизнь прожил, не видя ничьих мыслей!_  
 _ **Теперь-то вижу!**_  
Мужчина вошёл и замер в нерешительности. Шерлок раздвинул губы в не очень-то дружелюбной усмешке.  
— Вы можете подниматься наверх, незачем ждать формальных приглашений. Я думаю, вы ничему не удивитесь.  
— Вы правы, — кивнул гость. А вот голос у него оказался приятный и располагающий к доверию. — Насчёт пальцев в масленке... это вы серьезно?  
Джон мысленно выругался. Шерлок такой… Шерлок, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив.  
— Вполне, — подтвердил детектив холодновато.  
Гость хмыкнул.  
— Вы из Канады. Не женат. Привыкли к одиночеству. Необщительны. Не любите шум. Неплохо зарабатываете. Психолог? Психоаналитик? Любите животных? Никогда не держали дома кошек?  
Мужчина кивнул, напряжение из улыбки ушло. Протянул руку:  
— Кейли. Не смейтесь, это...  
— Прозвище, — закончил за гостя Шерлок и тоже улыбнулся — уже по-настоящему. Рука у телепата была жесткая, прохладная, спокойная. — А имени вы нам не назовете, привыкли скрываться.  
— Вот он, метод Шерлока Холмса. Давно хотел с вами познакомиться, да повода не случалось. Это на самом деле потрясает. Если бы я не был совершенно точно уверен, что вы не можете читать мои мысли, я бы подумал, что вы просто “серфите”. Ну, среди наших так называют неглубокое сканирование мыслей.  
— Читаете блог Джона.  
— Разумеется. Доктор Уотсон?  
Еще одно рукопожатие.  
— Вы сказали, “среди наших”... — начал было Джон нерешительно. Опомнился. — Но пойдемте! Нечего стоять…  
И тут случился шторм.  
Он опрокинул Шерлока на пол, Джона заставил вцепиться перила, а таинственного Кейли — мучительно застонать.

 _ **31 октября 2011 года, 08:10**_  
 _ **Веракрус, Мексика**_  
Старый Джонки шел с большим ящиком свежей рыбы, распространяя запах моря, удачи, благополучия. Ведь в море всегда есть рыба, и это самый добрый знак.  
Мариа собиралась купить у Джонки окуней и некоторое количество морской капусты, чтобы приготовить сегодня простой и сытный обед — как любит Хулио. Да, муж будет доволен.  
Город теперь очнулся. Заработали магазины, рестораны, больницы. Не все. Вот что было страшно: провалы мертвых окон в череде живых, ярких и радушных. И еще помнить, что там сдобная Джоастин продавала булки, а чуть дальше устраивал в витрине целые сладкие дворцы добряк Хосе…  
Ничего, собственно, не поменялось. Только вот еще и соседи похоронили отца и мать. Хорошие были люди, свечку поставить Господу Иисусу за упокой.  
Больше детей на улицах, меньше взрослых. Настроение, как в фильмах про послевоенные годы. Все радуются, но нервно. И, главное, непонятно, что делать, если _это_ начнётся снова. Потому что в войну оно как? Есть голод, можно запастись консервами и сухарями. Есть бомбежки, можно построить бомбоубежище. И держать под рукой аптечку. Но как спастись, когда просто не знаешь, с чем столкнулся?  
Наверное, поэтому в церкви все время кто-то есть, а у взрослых такие странные лица. Детям же беззаботно. Школы закрыты, внеочередные каникулы наступили внезапно и, как детям кажется, будут бесконечны. Это всё равно что попасть в страну вечной охоты и рыбалки.  
Но страшновато.  
Но хоть из близких все живы, слава Иисусу.  
А старый Джонки шёл. И Мариа уже замахала ему рукой и сказала:  
— Дядя Джонки, я хочу купить рыбу...  
Джонки уронил ящик.  
И Мариа тоже обо что-то толкнулась грудью и поняла, что лежит. И что растекается молоко из лопнувшего пакета, промочило юбку.

_**31 октября 2011 года, 15:10** _   
_**Лондон, засекречено** _

_Дела южнокорейские уже никого не интересовали. В Корее живут корейцы, вот пусть и интересуются своими делами. В вопросах выживания каждый за себя. Наконец, восстановилась связь с Южным Уэльсом. И нужно уже понять, кто стоит за убийством Хоггарта и Квински. Решить вопрос с Ярдом. Отчет..._  
Майкрофт Холмс застыл, нервно сжимая в пальцах ручку. Пальцы побелели.  
— Сэр? — спросила Антея.  
Смотрел невидяще, стеклянно. Послеполуденное солнце болезненно высвечивало усталость на лице мужчины.  
— Майкрофт?!  
Мыслей у него теперь не было. Совсем. Побежала по подбородку ниточка слюны. Антея нерешительно замерла. Потом очнулась, испугалась, достала платок, нелепо придвинулась — но вовремя, не позволила упасть со стула, зашептала ругательства вперемешку с просьбами, неловко хлопнула по щеке.  
Не помогло.  
Закричала:  
— Кто-нибудь, доктора!   
И вспомнила про “тревожную” кнопку, но тут же — что всё равно медика сейчас нет и ждать его...  
— Майкрофт... — всхлипнула. И снова ударила.

 

_**31 октября 2011 года, 15:14** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Шерлок сидел на полу, баюкая руку и швыркая разбитым носом, когда Джон рискнул разжать пальцы. В голове продолжали биться злые волны, и эти же волны раскачивали пол и стены. Да и вообще, дом сейчас представлял собой хлипкую конструкцию, утлое суденышко какого-нибудь хэмингуэевского старика…  
 _Чтобы показать свою образованность, совсем не обязательно было дожидаться… этого вот. Момента._  
 _ **Прости**._  
— У вас аптечка есть? Господи, что я спрашиваю?! Тут же лучше, чем аптечка. Тут же _доктор_.  
Тогда Джон обернулся и вспомнил про гостя. С трудом и неохотой, тем более, гость не выглядел особенно травмированным.  
— Вы головой не стукались? — на всякий случай спросил Джон. Собственно, гость его не интересовал до тех пор, пока оставалось неясным, что там с Шерлоком. — Это не издевательство. Я просто не вижу иных повреждений. Пытаюсь выяснить.  
— Да. Разумеется. Я понимаю. Есть у вас ибупрофен? После таких «штырок» я обычно пью ибупрофен.  
— После, простите, чего? — нервно переспросил Джон, но телепат только застонал. _Телепат. Мы все теперь телепаты_. — О. Простите. Сейчас найду. Шерлок?  
— Перетерплю. Руку вывихнул, зараза, — в нос пробормотал детектив.  
Кухню штормило, волны все еще бились, но аптечку Джон нашёл. И даже умудрился не очень сильно расплескать воду, разливая по стаканам. И даже нашёл полотенце. Ощущая себя жонглёром-канатоходцем в цирке (недоброй памяти китайском), балансировал с подносом целую вечность. За эту вечность люди в гостиной могли умереть злыми смертями, или еще раз упасть и разбить оставшиеся части тел, или…  
 _Прекрати._  
Тонко звенело в ушах, как это бывает при перепадах атмосферного давления. Джон с силой потер уши. Не помогло. Решил героически пренебречь.  
— Шерлок, если ты в состоянии, я бы хотел…  
 _Меньше слов. Я пересяду на диван, раз тебе так удобно. Сейчас._  
Джон поджал губы: _мысленно_ Шерлок был столь же резок, как и _вслух_. Если еще и _кричать_ научится…  
Тишина Бейкер-стрит давила — Джон осознал это только сейчас. Но вообще-то, не осознавая, уже давно пытался её нарушить разговорами.  
Телепат Кейли сидел на диване, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза рукой. Ему, кажется, было нехорошо.  
— Хреново, — поправил телепат. — Сейчас пройдет.  
Шерлок морщился и мысленно некультурно ругался: прощайте, упражнения со скрипкой, недели на две, если не больше.  
Джон взял руку, покачал головой.  
— Хорошо, если две…  
Джон знал: самым любимым (после скрипки) объектом приложения скуки и раздражения детектива выступает некий отставной военный доктор по фамилии Уотсон.  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
 _Давай уже._  
Всё вправили, перебинтовали, кровь остановили, диагнозы выставили. Диагнозы не пугали. Интрига с телепатом Кейли развивалась. Тут, конечно, наступило время трагических открытий и жутчайших тайн.  
— Что это было? — спросил у телепата Шерлок таким тоном, что сразу становилось понятно: Кейли он считает если не причиной всех бед, то уж хотя бы — человеком осведомленным и уже потому — подозрительным.  
Кейли покачал головой:  
— Нет, мистер Холмс, я совершенно неповинен в произошедшем. Вернее, повинен менее всех остальных. Даже менее вас.  
— Объясните!

_**31 октября 2011 года, 15:14** _   
_**Засекречено** _

Майкрофт вздрогнул. А вздрогнув, качнулся вперед и обнял на коленях стоящую женщину за плечи. Увидел, что порвала капроновый чулок.  
— Ну? Что ты?  
— Страшно. У тебя глаза пустые, и ни одной мысли.  
— Сколько времени? — сполз с кресла и присел на пол. Ближе. Рядом.  
— Четыре минуты, — она не плакала. Всхлипывала, но без слез. Такая женщина.  
— Интересно.  
— Нет. Страшно.  
Вечно теперь задернутые шторы пропускали едва заметный лучик света. Значит, четыре минуты полного отключения от мира. Аккуратно _потянулся_ по этажам. Эндрю выпал из кресла. Старик жадно курил, хотя, черт побери, ему вредно. Все знают, что Старику курить вредно.  
— Один раз можно, — заметила А. Она уютно лежала в объятиях, совершенно успокоившись. Майкрофт не знал, о чем она думает. Хотя, видит Бог, хотел этого почти невыносимо.  
— Если вдруг будет ребенок.  
— Что?  
— Я думаю, если вдруг будет ребенок.  
— Это будет… — Майкрофт замялся, потому что сам не знал, как это будет. Качнул головой. — Это будет хорошо.  
Взвыла тревожная сирена. Майкрофт знал, что дежурный нажал кнопку случайно, от неожиданности — он очнулся и обнаружил себя лежащим лицом в пульт. А. тоже знала.  
— Не верю. Ты даже не попытался узнать, как меня на самом деле зовут.  
— Твое право. Скажешь, когда захочешь.  
— Что бы тебе ответил на это твой брат?  
Люди топали и суетились. Майкрофт чувствовал, что еще три минуты у него есть.  
— Моего брата никто не спрашивает. К тому же им с доктором Уотсоном не до нас.  
— Слишком жестоко.  
— Возможно. Но ты же понимаешь?  
Хотя как она могла понимать, если даже сам Майкрофт не совсем… Но она понимала: если это случилось, то так тому и быть.

_**31 октября 2011 года, 15:15** _   
_**Примроуз Хилл, Лондон** _

Когда Лестрад открыл глаза (что было сопряжено с большими трудностями), он понял, что нужно скорее бежать.  
Ларри не справился с управлением. Странно, что Лестрад всё еще был жив (зайти в церковь). И Ларри, похоже, тоже, но ответить Лестраду сейчас вряд ли бы что сумел. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.  
Кривясь от боли в плече (вывих? или перетерпится?), Лестрад выскочил из покореженного автомобиля. Столбу тоже прилично досталось (кстати). Обежав автомобиль с другой стороны, Лестрад вспомнил, как ходил на курсы первой медицинской помощи для полицейских. Но Лестрад тогда был юн и глуп. И хорошо помнил, как ходил. И как с такими же молодыми идиотами-курсистами изгалялся над пластиковым скелетом. Остальное забыл. Кое-как распахнув помятую дверь, попытался выяснить, жив ли Ларри вообще.  
Тот был жив: под пальцами сильно и ровно бился пульс. И что это должно было означать? Говорят, пострадавших желательно не трогать с места и оставлять в покое до прибытия профессионалов. Но профессионалы никак не хотели отвечать на звонок, потому что (Лестрад знал достоверно, он был уже в Бартсе сегодня) там у них работает пятнадцать бригад на весь город, а роды они принимают теперь по телефону.  
Итак, профессионалы не отзывались, Ларри, хотя и выглядевший вполне себе невредимым, приходить в себя не намеревался, автомобиль смотрелся страшновато и грозил загореться в любой момент (не как в киношках-боевиках, без взрывов, но тоже весьма опасно). Тогда Лестрад подхватил Ларри под мышки и, пыхтя и ругаясь, вывалил на землю. Оттащил к газону перед домом с номером восемнадцать (в доме, возможно, были живые люди, но вряд ли они в этом признаются — уж такое нынче время). Прекратил бессмысленный набор девяток. Позвонил Салли — та, к счастью, ответила почти сразу:  
— Сэр?  
— Салли, срочно машину на Сэйт Марк Сквер. Срочно! И кого-нибудь потолковей в машине! У меня тут Ларри в отключке! Авария!  
— Но…  
— Чёрт побери, срочно! Нужно везти его в клинику, а эти идиоты не отвечают!  
— Кто?  
— Машину!  
Оборвал связь. Ларри дышал. И, кажется даже, умирать в ближайшее время не намеревался. Крови не было. Тогда Лестрад присел рядом и принялся ждать. А что еще он мог сделать?

_**31 октября 2011 года, 15:14** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

— Что такое телепатия, мистер Холмс? — Кейли, теперь уже выглядящий вполне себе здоровым и бодрым, смешно наморщил нос (а нос у Кейли был знатный, можно сказать, шнобелище, клювище хищный, а не нос).  
Шерлок качнул головой:  
— Способность передавать и читать мысли на расстоянии. Я неправ?  
— Внешнее. Это только внешнее проявление механизма, — снова сморщил этот свой выдающийся. — Лампочка светит. Следовательно, лампочка — это светящийся объект? В принципе, верно. Чёрт побери, почему никто никогда не задумывается над тем, а что, собственно, скрывается за возможностью читать мысли?!  
 _ **Сейчас он скажет, что все люди — идиоты, и тогда гениев в доме станет двое.**_  
 _Я тоже идиот. Я не задумывался над такой постановкой вопроса._  
 _ **Ну, примем во внимание, что недели три назад ты в принципе не верил в телепатию.**_  
 _Идиот. Я идиот._  
— И?  
— Волна, — улыбнулся гость несколько плотоядно — точь-в-точь Шерлок над свежим “перспективным” трупом.  
“Любимая теория, — сообразил Джон. — Сейчас нас будут просвещать, как англичане индейцев.” — Точнее, волновая форма передачи информации. Радиоволна, химическая волна, звуковая, электромагнитная и гравитационная волны... вы ведь изучали физику, мистер Холмс? Естественно, все ваши эксперименты! Так вот вам еще один вид волн — телепатические, хотя я предпочитаю называть их пси-волнами. Поскольку, как мне кажется, эмпатия, ясновидение, считывание информации с вещей — это тоже проявления действия таких волн.  
— Всего лишь теория, — чуть нервозно перебил Шерлок.  
— Пожалуй. Но меня она никогда не подводила. Тут, собственно, важно другое: для приема радиосигнала требуется радиоприемник, который переводил бы колебания радиоволны в колебания волны звуковой. Так? Для приема телепатического сообщения тоже, очевидно, требуется некий приемник. Я думал, что пси-способности — это нечто врожденное. Ну, до последнего времени думал. Полагал, что у кого-то в голове есть этот приемник, а у кого-то нет — и всё тут, ничего не поделаешь. Просто потому, что я общаюсь с одаренными (не хмыкайте, просто так удобно называть) уже двадцать лет, и за всё это время никому не удавалось сделать обычного человека телепатом.  
Джон думал, что нужно бы принести чаю. И чего-нибудь к чаю — тоже. Аппетит разыгрался такой, когда даже башмачная подошва вполне себе привлекает. Но беседа была слишком любопытна, чтобы просто взять и уйти на кухню. И Джон принялся страдательно терпеть и слушать.  
— Интересно. Обо всём этом мы с вами будем говорить долго и подробно, но всё же — что это было? Десять минут назад. Вы ведь прекрасно знаете.  
— Знаю. Но понимаете, просто так не объяснишь. Нужно с самого начала. Так вот, приемник. Приемник настроен на определенные частоты. Знаете, вы правы, по образованию я психолог, поэтому физику понимаю весьма примитивно. Так что…  
На лице у Шерлока проступило выражение скуки и разочарования.  
 _Джон, принеси чаю._  
 _ **Да, белый господин**_ , согласился Джон, но с места не сдвинулся.  
 _Чаю! Пожалуйста._  
Кейли улыбнулся:  
— Вам очень повезло, что вы уже сложившаяся пара. В нашем случае, как вы понимаете, это было вопросом выживания…  
— Мы не пара! — нервически покраснел Шерлок, а Джон подумал, что… чёрт побери, не пара. А секс… Ну, секс — это ведь так. Случайно. Хотя, вот ужас, секс Джону… _Шерлок Джону_ … Короче, Джон тоже покраснел, и мучительно — горячей волной.  
— О… — сказал Кейли и перестал улыбаться. — Ну, вы даёте, ребята. Два натурала? Серьезно?!

— Ну. Вот. Да. Натуралы. И что теперь? — с напором, набычившись, вопросил Джон. А уши у него продолжали гореть, поэтому, кажется, вышло несолидно и в чем-то даже смешно.  
Кейли дернул подбородком.  
— Э. Ничего. Просто неожиданно. Понимаете, телепатически вы выглядите как рабочая двойка. Знаете, телепаты, в основном, работают в двойках. Более сильный резонирует, другой получает. Более слабый стабилизирует и удерживает от... ну, скажем так, разрушения системы.  
— Поэтому большая часть выживших — пары любовников? — вставил Джон, радуясь постепенно остывающим щекам. **_Чёрт, этот проклятый телепат! Он ведь всё может увидеть! Чёрт, да он видит всё, конечно же!_**  
— Да. Нет. Да — пары. Нет — я не подглядываю. Я ловлю только верхние мысли. От остального воздерживаюсь.  
 _ **Деликатный, блин.**_  
 _А ты думай потише._  
 _ **Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт!**_  
 _А ты думаешь, мне вся это ситуация нравится?_  
Джон подумал. Решил, что не нравится. И что Шерлок врёт. Мысленно. Только не понять, в чём. Потом решил не думать пока над этим — сильно сложно. Слишком тяжело. И...  
Вспомнил про гостя. Разозлился.  
— Чёрт, где вы были раньше со своими умными вещами?! Люди ведь умирали! А вы отсиживались.  
Кейли почти оскалился:  
— А чем мои “умные вещи” бы помогли?! Вы думаете, так легко составить рабочую пару?! Перепихнулись — и делов?! Это должны быть люди, которые на самом деле любят друг друга, понимаете?! Причем любят не по-дружески! Такое за один день не случается!  
— О.  
Воцарилась тишина. Прошуршал колесами автомобиль — и только. И стало совсем уж тоскливо.  
— Значит, мы с Джоном любим друг друга? Не по-дружески? — наконец уточнил Шерлок. Спокойно-спокойно. Холодно-холодно.  
Джон подумал, что нужно всё-таки уйти на кухню. За чаем. И там посидеть, подумать, сделать дыхательные упражнения. Этот телепат — какое ему дело?!  
Кейли простонал:  
— Господи, ну любовь-то какая только не бывает! Любовь-дружба, любовь-эрос, любовь...  
— Знаю! — рявкнул детектив, продолжая алеть, как маков цвет (с некоторым удовлетворением Джон подумал, что у него-то, военного врача, выдержка крепче — щеки уже не горят).  
— Ну вот. Любовь — это совсем не обязательно секс. Но вот находиться рядом вам будет теперь необходимо. Телепатические пары завязываются намертво.  
— Рассказывайте. Всё. Подробно, — совсем уже льдисто потребовал детектив.  
Кейли вздохнул:  
— А чаю можно? И… чего-нибудь? Я же говорил, после штырок есть хочется со страшной силой.  
— Не говорили. Но я тоже хочу. Джон!  
Джон тоже вздохнул. Печально, обреченно и смиренно. В такие моменты он очень понимал миссис Хадсон, которая, вообще-то, квартирная хозяйка. Но Шерлоку квартирная хозяйка, отставной военврач, патологоанатом высокой степени влюбленности — один овощ. Лишь бы напитки разносили.  
 _И чего поесть. Не забудь._  
 _ **Хорошо…**_

_**31 октября 2011 года, 08:20** _   
_**Веракрус, Мексика** _

Мариа обнаружила, что сидит в молочной луже. На булыжнике мостовой. Мокрая, испуганная и злая — взвинченная злость взялась, невесть откуда и подкатила к горлу тошнотой. Джонки тоже сидел на земле — привалясь к бело-меловой стене магазинчика, он открывал и закрывал рот, сильно походя на своих рыб. Рыбы тоже были. Уже совсем дохлые и грязные от неистребимой кирпичной пыли.  
Мариа сжала в кулаке мокрую ткань юбки и увидела, что рука дрожит.  
— Ты в порядке, хава?*  
— Да, эль тио**, — отозвалась Мариа, думая, как ей теперь идти домой и вообще — что это было. И — что нужно позвонить Хосе. И что голова кружится. И — что рыбу теперь уже только выкинуть. И что проклятье какое-то, упасть на ровном месте. И что эта хорошенькая девчушка тоже вот…  
Покрылась холодным потом и пораженно уставилась на Джонки.  
А тот — на неё.  
«Она», — подумал Джонки.  
«Он», — зеркально всплыло в голове Марии.  
Наверно, следовало расплакаться. Но Мариа вместо этого встала, жалко прихватив облипающую мокрую юбку, тряско поправила волосы в хвосте, и пошла домой, держа в голове пустоту и смятение.  
Дом встретил отчужденно. Соседи думали довольно уныло и весьма липко. Она была рада спрятаться от их мыслей в д ** _у_** шевой. Сесть на пол и чувствовать горячие струи, стекающие по спине и дальше. Слушать понятный и простой шум воды. Но было страшно. Всё равно.  
________________________  
*девочка, девушка, милашка  
** дяденька

_**31 октября 2011 года, 15:14** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

— Вообще-то такие энергетические затраты вызывают обычно дикий голод, — заметил Кейли между глотками чая.  
Прикончил одну булочку и потянулся за следующей. Запас булочек таял чрезвычайно быстро. Возможно, следовало бы привлечь к делу пополнения стратегических запасов миссис Хадсон, но она безмятежно глядела очередное ток-шоу и совершенно не желала отрываться от экрана. Тем не менее — даже Шерлок сегодня демонстрировал не только недюжинный интеллект, но и сообразный ему аппетит.  
Сегодня всё шло неправильно.  
— Ну? Рассказывайте?  
— Ну, рассказываю, — без энтузиазма согласился Кейли. — _Одаренные_ бывают одиночки, но редко и нестабильные. Все эти фильмы и книжки типа «Мёртвой зоны», знаете?  
Видимо, исключительно по кислому выражению лица Шерлока догадался — не знают. И знать не хотят. Ибо скука, тлен, идиотизм.  
 _Да, именно. Ты стремительно умнеешь, Джон._  
— Не знаете. Ладно. Просто — нестабильные. Нервные срывы, психозы, депрессии. Жить можно, но неприятно.  
— Вы — одиночка, — отметил Джон.  
 _Он вдовец, разве ты не видишь?_  
— С вашей стороны было весьма тактично не произносить этого вслух, — с очень неприятными интонациями заметил телепат.  
— С его стороны это было действительно тактично, — мягко пояснил Джон. — Он не очень понимает социальные условности.  
— Да, разумеется… Так вот, вместе телепатам легче. По крайней мере, вначале. Потом уже, когда талант окрепнет, можно и обходиться. Но нормальные пары существуют всю жизнь. Просто чаще всего никто не знает, что перед ним — именно связка телепатов. Обычно это выглядит как «экстрасенс и его помощник». Ну, знаете, он читает мысли, а она ходит со шляпой для подаяний. Или она исцеляет наложением рук, а он продает билеты на этот балаган, — теперь голос Кейли сочится ядом.  
— Я думал, шарлатаны, — задумчиво сообщил Джон. Шерлок по-прежнему был на удивление молчалив.  
— Иногда — да. Иногда…  
 _Он их презирает. Не следует развивать тему, сказал бы мне ты, если бы…_  
— Выставляют нас уличными... как это вы, англичане, говорите?... сборщиками подаяний. Всех нас.  
— Побирушки.  
— Да, побирушки. Смысл в том, что чаще всего у них в парах как раз сильный партнер изображает помощника, а слабый — экстрасенса. Все эти фокусы… Так вот, пары. Идеально настроенные друг на друга приборы. Настройка идет обычно долго, годами.  
— Мы с Джоном выглядим так, будто настраивались годами?  
— Нет, вы выглядите так, будто вы любовники с большим стажем, вдруг ставшие телепатами.  
Тут, конечно, последовала немая сцена. Но такая коротенькая и формальная. Потому что Шерлок подумал ужасную пошлость. Джон предпочел не заметить, но настрой и вкус к немым сценам как-то спали.  
— Э. Понятно, — сказал Джон тогда. — Хорошо. Расскажите, наконец, что же это было-то?  
— Волны. Волновой способ передачи энергии. Или информации, если вам угодно, но, насколько я знаю, в физике это понятие тождественно антиэнтропии, а энергия является материальным носителем энергии. Так?  
— Очень примерно.  
— Сойдет. Нам большего и не нужно. Так вот, ваш «телепатический прибор» передает определенным образом структурированную информацию. Чем меньше энтропия, тем сложнее организована информация, но проблем в том, что с приборчиками своими вы пока обращаетесь не очень-то хорошо.  
Детектив задумчиво-понятливо кивнул:  
— Помехи, энтропия, наложения?  
— Примерно. Сбой линий связи. Перегрев, возможно, точка бифуркации, хотя я не очень хорошо понимаю. По крайней мере, такое регулярно случается с очень молодыми и неопытными телепатами. То еще удовольствие — остаться с таким в одном помещении в такие моменты, как вы понимаете.  
— Очень хорошо понимаем, — проворчал Шерлок.  
— А теперь представьте такой сбой в масштабах планеты. В условиях, когда у кого-то обязательно кто-то умер…

_**23 января 1990 года, после полудня** _   
_**Сидней, Австралия** _

Джеффри Стоун любовался «ошеломляющим по красоте заливом Порт Джексон» и плавился от жары.  
И вообще — плавился. Царили совершенно ненормальные для североканадца температуры — тридцать-тридцать пять градусов Цельсия, и красный столбик термометра в гостинице не думал оседать. И птицы летали над морем далекие, надменные и ленивые. Им, наверное, плевать было на температуру. Они привыкли. А люди здесь вообще привычные — ходят по такой духоте постные, невозмутимые. Зато душат этими своими мыслями.  
Джеффри недавно дебютировал, как телепат и всё еще маялся невозможностью «убавить громкость». К тому же, за лето он сильно вытянулся и теперь сам себе напоминал страуса. Только вылезшего из яйца — длинного, неловкого, едва оперенного, нелепого. Он видел таких на ферме. Быть таким ему не нравилось. Новое тело слушалось хуже, голова же равномерно гудела уже которую неделю.  
Джеффри еще постоял и возвратился в номер как раз в момент, когда мама и отец уже спокойно лежали на кровати, потные и расслабленные. Жара эта и их делала бесхребетными амёбами.  
Но Джеффри был уже не маленьким, он всё понимал. Мама и отец здесь с миссией, это не ради развлечения. Новая община где-то в буше. Или где-то еще, он пока не очень разбирался. Придётся прожить здесь какое-то время. Еще пара дней — и двинемся. Сегодня приедут Томпсоны, они будут сопровождать.  
У Джеффри раскалывалась голова, он сделал три упражнения на блокировку — отец лениво поднял брови и мысленно велел спать и не мучить чужие мозги.  
Зато уже вечером приедут.  
Джеффри согласился и заснул.

 

**31 октября 2011 года, 16:10**   
_**Примроуз Хилл, Лондон** _

Машина всё же приехала. Хотя Лестрад уже отчаялся верить.  
Приехала — выскочили Андерсон и Монти (никогда прежде не был им так рад) с аптечкой наперевес (и ей тоже). На улице по-прежнему стояла противная тишина.  
— Ну? Что?  
Инспектор болезненно повел плечами:  
— Что-то случилось с Ларри. Он будто вырубился. Потерял управление, и мы врезались. Собственно, всё. Кажется, я тоже отрубался. Ненадолго. Голова раскалывалась — это помню. А потом уже очухался...  
Андерсон суетился над Ларри (конечно, судмедэксперт, но ведь “мед”!), а Монти просто стоял — растерянно и неприкаянно. У Грегори же болело плечо. Раньше не болело, а теперь вот навалилась боль и не отпускала.  
— Не вижу ничего особенного. Но не приходит в себя. Скорее всего, черепно-мозговая, но так сказать сложно, — вынес вердикт Фрэд. — Везем в Бартс.  
И повезли. По опустевшим улицам — очень быстро.  
Но и в Бартсе ничего им не сказали. Мужчина, белый, тридцати трёх лет, без видимых повреждений, без отклонений в жизненных показателях, в коме.  
Лестрад возвращался домой в странном, диковатом состоянии.

_**31 октября 2011 года, 19:14** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

— Шерлок, — нервно сказал Джон. — Этот телепат, он какой-то странный. Я бы не стал особенно доверять его словам.  
— Про волновую природу пси-способностей? — рассеянно поинтересовался Шерлок. — Я и не доверяю. Всё это требует проверки...  
— Нет. Я вообще-то имел в виду то, что он про нас наговорил. Ну, про...  
— А, это...  
Телепат ушёл. Час как. Джон испытал такое облегчение от его ухода, что напоролся на шерлоково: «Лишение интеллектуальной невинности далось тебе очень тяжело. Тяжелее, чем мне — физио...» И был вынужден спешно «закрыться». Не очень удачно, правда — заработал легкую головную боль.  
Да, а телепат Кейли учил держать ментальные щиты. Защищаться от чужого назойливого любопытства. Контролировать мысли. Собственно, всё.  
И всё это было сложно. Шерлоку (как всегда) удавалось лучше.  
Возможно, заметил Кейли, из-за “чертогов разума”. Привычка структурировать мыслительную деятельность помогает Шерлоку контролировать себя гораздо лучше, чем обычным “грингорнам” (Шерлок возмутился такому нелестному и “вульгарному” сравнению).  
А еще телепат сказал, что, скорее всего, мир теперь так и будет агонизировать и биться в конвульсиях раз в сутки. Пока все не научатся себя контролировать. То есть — еще очень долго. Как минимум месяц.  
Джону это совсем не понравилось. Тем более, у Шерлока тупо ныло запястье, и боль постоянно зудела на краю сознания у самого Уотсона. _Что делать, Джон, мы теперь... “связка”. И у меня не очень хорошо получается себя контролировать. Пока что_ , — почти смущенно признал детектив.  
В общем, Джон не утерпел и одарил пациента волшебной инъекцией. И после этого смог спокойно думать. А подумав, отправиться в магазин. Ничего хорошего дома не делалось.  
Всё было смутно.

_**23 января 1990 года, после полудня и до позднего вечера** _   
_**Сидней, Австралия** _

Джеффри никогда не думал, что может быть еще жарче, чем в Сиднее.  
А оно — было. Ехали в старом “джипе” Томпсонов, он грохотал и совсем не защищал от пыли, так что в горле постоянно першило. Всё время хотелось пить.  
Мистер Томпсон как-то обернулся, подмигнул и сказал:  
— Ничего, парень, привыкай. Здесь так постоянно. Воды у нас, конечно, маловато, кроме “мокрого” месяца...  
Джеффри исполнился тоски: по видимости, родители намеревались осесть тут надолго. И Джеффри здесь уже не нравилось. А что с ним станет через месяц?  
Ехали долго, по каким-то бескрайним выжженным долинам, по плотно утоптанной грунтовой дороге, а то и вовсе без неё, и на всём протяжении пути не встретили ни намёка на жильё. Тогда Джеффри окончательно осознал, насколько далеко серый “джип” увозит его от цивилизации, от всего того, к чему он привык: от еженедельных походов в кино, от огромной городской библиотеки с кучей книг, от кондитерской с сахарными пончиками за три цента, от... даже от школы!  
Вот уж точно — Джеффри никогда не думал, что будет тосковать по своей унылой, но теперь кажущейся такой притягательной школе на четыреста учеников. Да тут народу-то столько не наберется, чтобы составить хотя бы одну только школу.  
При зрелом измышлении даже Сидней уже не казался Джеффри настолько уж плохим вариантом...  
Да, всё было ужасно.  
Итак, в самом мрачном расположении духа Джеффри Томас Стоун поздним вечером двадцать третьего января тысяча девятьсот девяностого года въехал в захолустный поселок на пятьдесят человек и сколько-то тысяч овец, но с названием гордым непомерно — “Новый свет”.  
Из ближайшего дома — фактически, просто длинного сарая с окнами — без суеты и особого любопытства вышли люди.  
Две женщины (мысли об овцах и, немного, об отце и нем самом, Джеффри) и трое мужчин (у этих интереса побольше, и еще, почему-то, легкий страх). Впрочем, пока что люди Джеффри интересовали мало. Завтра. Всё завтра.  
— Тут, конечно, диковато, — заметил мистер Томпсон, когда Джеффри выпрыгнул из машины и с наслаждением дергал занемевшими от долгой неподвижности плечами. — Но вот недалеко, всего сорок миль, находится Лайтгау, в нем есть всё, к чему ты привык. Даже кинотеатр. И библиотека. Я думаю, ты мог бы ездить с нами: раз в месяц или два я вожу туда Кейли... Ей очень нравится.  
Джеффри с недоумением поднял брови.  
— А. Тебе не говорили. Дочка моя. Твоего как раз возраста. Тебе же пятнадцать?  
— Четырнадцать. С половиной, — на всякий случай выпрямился, расправил плечи, примут еще за сопляка.  
— Нормально. Я думаю, вдвоем вам будет не так скучно. И у нас тут есть учительница, так что учёбу не запустишь...  
Джеффри вздохнул.  
Кажется, здесь будет не просто скучно. Здесь будет ужасно скучно.

_**1 ноября 2011 года, 9:30** _   
_**Засекречено** _

Нечто необычное Майкрофт ощутил внезапно: как если бы вдруг прекратился давно привычный звон в ушах — было и не стало, и не сообразишь так сразу, чего же не хватает.  
Целую минуту Майкрофт сидел, прислушиваясь к себе. Так ничего и не понял. Это точно не было тем вчерашним ментальным шумом, последствия которого так _её ****_напугали. Это не было болью, неудобством, внезапным мысленным заиканием, дурнотой — словом, это не имело известного Майкрофту названия.  
Прекратив тщетные попытки зарегистрировать неуловимые изменения в себе, Холмс прислушался к окружающему пространству.  
Внизу пахло кофе — хорошая идея. На контрольно-пропускном пункте ссорились, но несерьезно. Кому-то хотелось перекусить, а кто-то боялся покинуть ради такой мелочи пост. В детали Майкрофт решил не вдаваться. В целом там было безопасно. В соседней комнате _она_ сосредоточенно шифровала сообщение. Отрывать ее было нельзя, это Майкрофт почувствовал. Он не знал _её_ мыслей, не знал шифра, но чувствовал перемены _её_ настроения, и это было прекрасно. Впервые в жизни Майкрофт перестал быть совершенно одиноким (Шерлок тут не в счёт, поскольку Шерлок — это постоянная болезненность в области сердца). Возможно, странное ощущение как раз и было вызвано этим неожиданным окончанием одиночества?  
Нет.  
Вздохнул.  
После бессонной ночи думалось трудно.  
Посидел еще две минуты — совершенно непроизводительно.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула. Она вошла, неся кофе.  
— Хорошая идея, — сказала. Поставила две чашки на стол.  
Внезапно добавила буднично:  
— Кстати. Илена.  
Майкрофт моргнул. Понял.  
— Спасибо.  
— Родители — оригиналы. Захотелось русской экзотики. Опять же, любили Чехова и Бунина, — вздохнула. Майкрофт мысленно пометил: родителей нет в живых, давно. Пометил — и устыдился.  
— Понятно.  
Затем она... Илена... села на колени.  
— К этой мысли еще нужно привыкнуть, — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
Но привыкнуть она времени не дала. По привычке Майкрофт принялся подозрительно высчитывать, какую именно информацию от него хотят получить через поцелуи и... прочее, но она обиделась.  
— Медовый месяц, — прошептала. — Это такой наш медовый месяц. Всё равно другого не будет, я же знаю.  
Майкрофт согласился. Интересно, как раньше он мог жить и не замечать, что...  
Определенно, она скверно сказывалась на его умственных способностях. Потом, оторвавшись, отдышавшись и оправив одежду, сказала:  
— Уверена, у нас с тобой будет очень много детей. Если этот тип не прекратит пытаться сломать тебе мозги. Очень много.  
— Что?  
— Это не значит, что я тебя не люблю и что мне самой не было хорошо.  
В дверь, конечно, постучали.

_**1 ноября 2011 года, 15:05** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Так как Кейли, разумеется, обеспечивал безопасность первых лиц государства (говоря проще, прикрывал Майкрофта), следующий ментальный “шторм” обитателям Бейкер-стрит, два-два-один-бис, предстояло пережить в приятном, но, по мнению Джона, слишком неквалифицированном обществе друг друга. В том, что “шторм” случится, никто не сомневался.  
А Шерлока грядущее, кажется, совершенно не волновало. Его волновали совсем другие вещи.  
— Как, — восклицал он, — можно убивать мыслью?! Или это не мыслью?! Или это — что-то другое?! Нужен хороший патологоанатом...  
— Молли?  
Молли была жива (Джон испытал огромное облегчение, позвонив ей недели две назад), но по-прежнему отказывалась встречаться. Причины такой странности Джон никак не находил. А был бы хороший повод.  
Шерлок покачал головой:  
“ _Если она не хочет встречаться, значит, у неё есть на то причины. Мне почему-то казалось, что уж ты — точно поймешь”._  
“ ** _Ты думаешь, у нее кто-то есть?_ ”**  
“ _Она пережила это... эту... катастрофу, вирус... короче, она жива. Очевидно, у неё кто-то есть! Лишь бы не опять... Джим из “Ай-Ти... Хотя... это было бы интересно...”_  
“ ** _Чёрт. Джима — не надо. Даже если очень скучно. Ладно. Я идиот, ты — гений”._**  
— В общем, нужен хороший патологоанатом. Срочно!  
Джон поглядел на часы:  
— Я думаю, это немного подождёт.  
Шерлок проследил за взглядом.  
— Ну не думаешь же ты, что “штормы” будут случаться минута в минуту! Совсем не обязательно...  
— Тем не менее, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока он не случится. Так ведь, Шерлок? Ну?  
Шерлок, разумеется, помрачнел. Не то, чтобы он не понимал разумности замечания, но оно детектива страшно огорчало. Он упал навзничь на диван, разбросавшись конечностями, натянул на лицо самое скорбное выражение, трагически вздохнул, собирался толкнуть прочувствованную тираду, но...  
Началось. Джон еще успел заметить на часах “пятнадцать ноль семь”, подумать, что гении и тут, как всегда, правы, и даже мягко опуститься на ковер.  
Откровенно говоря, на этот раз оказалось гораздо хуже.  
Било и корежило так, что на какие-то мгновения Джон даже потерял сознание — в скрежещущей глубине и невообразимой мясорубке верчения. Очнулся в панике, в попытке вскочить и бежать, но не смог — пол, потолок, стены сошлись в одну плоскость, развалились, как коробка из-под пиццы. Джону оставалось лежать разметанной медузой и дышать глубоко, старательно. Следить за сменой цифр на табло часов. Чувствовать Шерлока — узел мучительной бездумной боли. Больше ничего и никого в мире Джона не осталось.  
В пятнадцать двенадцать все неожиданно закончилось: разом собрали и подняли стены, убрали мясорубку и повыдергивали болезненные штыри из сознания. Джон почувствовал, что теперь сумеет сесть.  
 _ **Ты как?**_  
Шерлок растёкся по дивану совершенно безвольно, свесив длинные руки и спрятав голову под подушку.  
 _Кажется, я понял, как действовал убийца..._

__   
_**24 января 1990 года, раннее утро** _   
_**Австралия, поселок “Новый свет”** _

Джеффри маялся в своих вельветовых брюках и плотной хлопковой рубашке. Уже в седьмом часу утра поддавала духота, расползаясь мокрыми пятнами под мышками. И, обещало неодолимо поднимающееся солнце, дальше должно было стать хуже.  
Джеффри ощущал себя пыльным, мятым, потным и несчастным. Определенно, больше всего он будет теперь скучать по утреннему душу.  
А этим сумасшедшим австралийцам все нипочем: они еще раньше шести собрались в бараке, больше похожем на овечий загон, и, представьте, поют гимны. И глаза у них, как у тех овец — тупые и пустые.  
Ну, глаза — понятно. Мама и папа Поверху такое устроили, что жуть. Странно, что они еще и поют.  
— Опя-а-а-ать, — скучно протянули за спиной.  
Джеффри вздрогнул и обернулся.  
Девочка (почти что уже девушка) с выцветшими до белизны волосами и очень светлыми глазами, красивая, стояла на пороге и улыбалась. Лицом улыбалась. А вот Поверху было совсем непонятно. Девочка была, но её как бы и не было. И Поверху у нее тоже ничего не было.  
— Не понимаю, — от неожиданности сказал Джеффри вместо всего, что там полагалось вежливого.  
— Пошли отсюда, — кивнула девочка. — Они еще долго ничего не заметят. Идём, я всё расскажу.  
Девочку звали Кейли. Кейли Томпсон, пятнадцати лет, телепатка, волосы, как одуванчики. Пушистые.  
— Люди, — сказала Кейли. — _Обычные_ люди, _база_ , я имею в виду, они любят, когда им пудрят мозги. Например, они очень любят бредни про Бога. Или — вот как сейчас. Они поют, ничего не соображают, и им хорошо. За это они обожают моих предков. И вот твоих теперь будут на руках носить.  
Джеффри всё равно ничего не понял. Но постепенно, наверно, сообразит...

__   
_**1 ноября 2011 года, 16:05** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Майкрофт Холмс и в таких обстоятельствах, даже посреди захламленной гостиной, и даже в весьма помятом недавним катаклизмом состоянии (видно было) умудрялся выглядеть весьма внушительно.  
Шерлок даже в присутствии такого Майкрофта умудрялся выглядеть презрительно-раздраженно и совершенно разгильдяйски. Он так и не изволил сесть и одеться прилично. Валялся самым непрезентабельным образом, и хоть бы перед дамой постыдился!  
А дама, Антея (если, конечно, она Антея), выглядела совершенно обычно — идеально и невозмутимо. Наверно, идеальность у нее в крови.  
Кейли выглядел слегка... ну да, конечно, будешь выглядеть пришибленным, когда у тебя этак лениво, не поднимая головы, поинтересуются:  
— А вам случалось убивать людей, Кейли? Телепатически?  
Сам Джон выглядел...  
 _Ты смотришься довольно глупо, —_ хмыкнул Шерлок _. — Все еще пытаешься мерить всё прежними мерками._  
 _ **Зато ты никогда никакими мерками не утруждался**! — _ несколько нервно дернулся Джон _._  
— Нет. Я никогда не убивал. И телепатически — тоже.  
— Врёте, — так же лениво возразил детектив. — Вы заметно нервничаете, у вас изменился тембр голоса. Но ваши страхи никак не связаны с настоящим моментом. Вы не боитесь обвинений в недавних убийствах. Вас не было и не могло быть в это время в стране. Значит, что-то в прошлом. Что-то очень личное. Месть?  
Кейли на своем стуле сел очень прямо. Ничего не ответил. Майкрофт не вмешивался, но Джон ощутил слабый толчок любопытства со стороны Холмса-старшего. И подумал, что все проблемы Шерлока в том, что ему надо бы врезать, и хорошенько — да никто не решается. Небось, и в детстве не пороли.  
 _Ну что ты, Джон! У нас была такая **приличная** семья... Но твое предположение, по меньшей мере, оригинально._  
А еще Джон подумал, что если Кейли Шерлоку сейчас врежет, то ведь Майкрофт не вмешается.  
И, черт побери, Джон тоже не вмешается!  
Внезапно Шерлок сел. Подобрался и сделался злым. Сверкнул глазами.  
Сплюнул:  
— У нас тут не церковь, и никто не заставляет вас каяться! Начхать мне, кого вы там когда-то прикончили! Мне всего лишь надо знать, как! Понимаете?! Для дела!  
Целое мгновение детектив и специалист по телепатии глядели друг другу в глаза. Ненавидяще.  
А потом Кейли сник. Отвел взгляд. Сжал кулаки.  
— Вы правы. Я заставил его совершить самоубийство. Порезать вены.  
И, шепотом, добавил:  
— А еще он избивал свою жену.  
Шерлок кивнул. Разочарованно.  
— Не то. Этот способ не годится.  
Поднялся. Под взглядом Майкрофта выпятил подбородок.  
— Это еще ничего не доказывает! ( _стремительно-невнятная, торопливая волна мыслеобразов_ )  
— Да, разумеется... — кивнул старший Холмс ( _еще одна рябь по реальности_ ).  
Интересно, зачем им слова, если они и так прекрасно друг друга понимают? Теперь-то?  
— Скажите, а можно телепатически... ну, скажем, остановить сердце?! Или дыхание?!  
— Телекинетически, разве. Но я ни разу за всю жизнь не встретил ни одного телекинетика.  
Шерлок шумно выдохнул и дернул плечом:  
— Пробуйте!  
— Что?  
— Прямо сейчас! Попробуйте остановить моё сердце!  
Джон устало... впрочем, какая разница?  
— Шерлок...  
— У нас здесь врач! Действуйте!  
— Шерлок, это глупое ребячество, можно ведь провести эксперимент позже, на добровольце, в медицинской... — попробовал было образумить детектива Майкрофт.  
— Нельзя! Сам знаешь! ( _новая длинная, мельтешащая рябь, из которой Джон выхватывает только образы: “секретность”, “пока никто не пронюхал”, “цыплята-не-годятся-не-смеши-меня” и какие-то бронированные двери_ ).  
— Ты меня в могилу...  
— Ты меня попросил! Ты! И… у него вряд ли получится всерьёз! Так, слегка…  
Майкрофт смиренно вздохнул.  
— Доктор Уотсон, вы…  
 **Справитесь? Понимаете? Сумеете этого идиота вытащить, в случае чего? Спасти? —** мучительно медленно продумал Майкрофт. — **Только правду!**  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Скорее всего, ничего не получится, — неуверенно предположил. — Нельзя вот так взять… И остановить сердце. Так ведь?  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
— Я уверен, дальше обморока дело не зайдет! Ну! Пробуйте!  
 _ **Для начала сядь на диван. А я принесу аптечку. Экспериментатор хренов. Я когда-нибудь проснусь утром, а волосы совсем белые. Или вообще не проснусь. Ты понимаешь, что он тебя убьёт?**_  
Шерлок хмыкнул и сел.  
Джон, соображая в ванной насчёт того, что сейчас может пригодиться... лидокаин, атропин, эпинефрин? пытался засечь со стороны детектива хоть намек на страх. Хоть слабенькое беспокойство. Не засек.  
Вот. Именно в такие моменты Джон Шерлока ненавидел.  
А что, если Джон не справится?  
 _ **Шерлок, ведь можно потом? В Бартсе? Или на кролике? Ну?**_  
 _Некогда. И нужно на человеке. К тому же, у нашего телепата силенок на первый раз вряд ли хватит… Я полагаю, будет небольшой дискомфорт. Быть может, обморок. Максимум. А вот Майкрофта попытаются убить со дня на день. Антея говорит, сегодня дважды чувствовала попытки что-то сделать. Откуда — не поняла._  
 _ **Идиот! Обморок ему! А если всерьез?! Погоди… Ты слышишь, что говорит Антея?**_  
 _Неважно. Бери свои стекляшки и возвращайся. Мне нужно проверить, возможно ли в принципе воздействовать на внутренние органы силой мысли. У него кишка тонка, дальше пробы не пойдет. Гарантирую._  
Джон вздохнул, а мысленно длинно, зло, истерически выругался.  
А потом разборчиво подумал:  
 _ **А я сейчас уйду. Не буду в этом участвовать. Просто не буду. И останешься ты без доктора.**_  
 _Ты думаешь, эксперимент подобного характера без доктора проводить безопасней?_  
Ухмыльнулся, сволочь. ** _Проклятая подлая сволочь, которая с ума сведет._**  
 _ **Тебя не отговорить?**_  
 _Определенно, нет._  
 _ **И ты не остановишься, если я уйду?**_  
 _Мне нужно проверить теорию._  
 _ **И Майкрофт тебя не остановит. Так? А теория тебе важнее жизни.**_  
 _Дело государственной важности. И потом — просто так жить скучно._  
 _ **Ублюдки! Паршивые ублюдки оба! Тогда знаешь… на мне пробуйте! Скоты!**_  
 _Джон… Можем, конечно, попробовать на тебе. Но я не доктор. Сам понимаешь. А привлекать любого постороннего специалиста, когда мы не знаем, кто в этом всём замешан…_  
 _ **Я и говорю — скоты. Тебе эта штука только сейчас в голову пришла? И тут же резко расхотелось жить?**_  
 _Нет. Если тебе от этого легче — с самого утра. Я всё обдумал. К чему оттягивать? И потом, я тебе полностью доверяю._  
 _ **Вот спасибо. Спасибо огромное! Господи, за что я на это согласился? Я — согласился? Господи! Признайся, это ты мне как мозги курочишь?**_  
 _Мы в одной связке, Джон! Похоже, ты стал чуть-чуть более безумен…_  
В гостиной звонко рассмеялись.  
Безумен. Точно.  
Именно в этот момент Джон и сдался.  
 _ **Надеюсь, Майкрофт оплатит похороны. Возможно даже, двойные.**_

Итак, Шерлок лежал (Уотсон был непреклонен) на диване.  
Кейли сидел на стуле и лицом выражал все скорби мира.  
Антея невозмутимо оглаживала пальцами планшет.  
Майкрофт мрачно поджал губы и выражал бездеятельную тревогу.  
— Ну? — гений сыска и виртуозный генератор бредовых идей нетерпеливо заерзал на диване.  
Кейли ощутимо напрягся.  
Джон замер.  
 _ **Если это последнее, что я тебе говорю, то слушай: ты идиот. Я тебя ненавижу.**_  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Не могу. Не получается. Я не знаю, как останавливать сердца. Или хотя бы устроить обморок.  
— Пробуйте. Хотя бы сделать мне неприятно. Хотя бы! Чёрт бы вас побрал, вы же пришили того мужика. Значит, можете?  
— Я был очень зол. И…  
— Разозлитесь! Он, этот ваш мужик, что-то вам сделал…  
Кто бы объяснил виртуозу, что эмоций по заказу быть не может?..  
— Он убил вашу жену! Точно! Вы её любили, а он убил! Или это не он? Может, вы ошиблись? И убили невиновного?!  
В комнате стало вязко. И холодно. И страшно. И будто кончился мир. Глаза у Кейли сделались мечтательно-больные и чёрные.  
Джон зачарованно глядел в эти глаза и покрывался липким ужасом.  
Антея надломлено замерла.  
Майкрофт прижал ладонь к губам.  
— А-а-а-а-а! — закричал Шерлок, хватаясь за голову. — А-а-а-а-ах!  
— Прекратите! Перестаньте!  
Стул отлетел в сторону, Кейли подскочил, и Майкрофт подскочил, и даже Антея, а Джона качнуло.  
Боль был оглушающая, и боль билась в черепной коробке, сминая там всё в кашу.  
— Пре…кратите…  
— Ох.  
— Я… я сейчас… Исправлю. Минутку!  
И действительно, через минутку жить стало можно. Ну, после того, как минутку все же пережили.  
Джон уткнулся лицом в обивку дивана. Обивка пахла сигаретами. Странно.  
На затылок легла раздумчивая рука. Джон осторожно «прислушался» и сообразил, что это шерлоково ласковое поглаживание — неосознанное.  
Нервно закусил губу.  
Рука тут же — с обидой и смущением — ушла.  
— Вот видите. Я не могу остановить сердце. Я могу только вот так… И все наши только так умеют. Честно. Я не знаю даже, как это сердце выглядеть-то должно!  
— Понятно, — прошипел детектив сквозь зубы.  
Боль ушла окончательно, но гулкая пустота в голове никуда не делась. Наверно, Шерлоку пустота не нравилась.  
Резко сел, толкая Джона коленом. А сев, тут же подскочил. С некоторых гусей вода…  
Замельтешил перед глазами. Понеслись ряби быстрых диалогов. Антея расслабленно села. Кейли продолжал вымученно стискивать зубы.  
— Понятно! Вот оно! Как можно остановить то, чего не понимаешь?!  
— Что?  
Джон моргнул. Майкрофт понимающе прищурился. Шерлок сиял.  
— Джон! Ты доктор! Ты же держал сердце в руках!  
— Да... и не однажды. И?  
— Ну, это же элементарно! Чтобы что-то сделать, нужно это понимать! Как остановишь сердце, если не представляешь его себе в деталях! Ну, конечно! Наш убийца должен быть медиком! Или кем-то, кто... Так... Джон. Нет... Погодите... Вот что! Сейчас мне нужно в Бартс! Еще нужны цыплята! Джон, ты видел цыплячьи сердца? Вот!  
Майкрофт спрятал лицо в ладонях. Джону показалось — старший брат борется со смехом.  
Кейли перестал быть несчастным, а сделался заинтересованным и, в некоторой степени, ошалелым.  
— Да. Он такой, — пояснил Джон чуть виновато, сам себе напоминая Майка Стэмфорда двухлетней давности. — Плевать ему, что десять минут назад у него могло остановиться сердце. Он проверил одну гипотезу, сочинил другую, а теперь побежит в Бартс — опять проверять. И на нас ему плевать...  
 _На тебя — нет. И вообще. Прямо сейчас! Бартс!_  
 _ **А. Ну да. Конечно. Так что там с цыплятами?**_  
— Десять! Нет! Пятнадцать штук! Майкрофт, ты слышишь? Мне нужны живые цыплята!  
 _ **И они очень быстро станут мертвыми...**_  
— Отдадим миссис Хадсон! — беззаботно провозгласил Шерлок, кидаясь вниз по лестнице. — И целых две недели будем питаться здоровой пищей! Миссис Хадсон! Мы с Джоном сейчас уедем! А джентльмены, которые у нас в гостях...  
Уотсон чувствовал себя сбитым с толку, опустошенным и малость оглушенным.  
Оглядев присутствующих, сообразил, что его чувства, определенно, разделяют.  
— Он всегда такой, — зачем-то повторил.

__   
_**1 ноября 2011 года, 15:20** _   
_**Новый Скотланд-Ярд** _

Грегори понял: старость не радость. Болело всё тело. В каждой мышце. И эта каждая мышца, к тому же, противно звенела.  
— Что это, чёрт возьми, было?! — возопил Лестрад минуту назад, когда обнаружил себя лежащим на полу посреди кабинета.  
Потом поднялся, выглянул в коридор и прокричал:  
— Эй! Все живы?!  
 _ **“**_ Все” отозвались нестройно и невнятно. Кое-кто помянул Бога. Кто-то — менее симпатичные вещи. Лестрад решил не принимать всё это на свой счёт. Возвратился в кабинет. Трясущимися руками нацедил кофе.  
— Что...  
Потом достал телефон. Набрал самый важный номер.  
Гудки шли долго и страшно.  
За это время Лестрад трижды готов был сорваться с места и мчаться домой.  
Но прервались усталым голосом:  
— Это ужасно.  
— Милая?!  
— Девочки упали и забились. В судорогах. Три минуты. Обе!  
В трубке всхлипнули.  
— Я сейчас приеду, милая... погоди. Сейчас. Наверно, нужно в больницу... А ты сама?  
— По радио сказали, что теперь так каждый день будет. И что это не опасно. Только нужно быть осторожней.  
— Я сейчас приеду.  
Прервав разговор, Лестрад злобно сцедил ругательство. Поперхнувшись кофе, пошёл искать свободный автомобиль.

_**1 ноября 2011 года, 21:15** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

С точки зрения Шерлока, день выдался прелестный ( ** _Серьезно, он так и подумал! “Прелестный”, понимаете?!_** ).  
С точки зрения Джона — ужасный ( _Ты скучен, Джон!_ )  
Это было непримиримое противоречие мировоззренческого характера, и с этим нужно было уже что-то решать. Так Джон и подумал, возвратившись из Бартса.  
В Бартсе Шерлок безобразничал, что и ввело Джона в самое мрачное и решительное расположение духа.  
Во-первых, конечно, и прежде всего — цыплята. Пять штук в контейнере, живые, пакет корма как бесплатное приложение, “Почему не пятнадцать?! — С этими сперва сладь!”...  
Короче, цыплята мирно жрали корм. Под сосредоточенным взглядом Шерлока. Шерлок закусывал губу. Требовал:  
— Джон, попробуй ты! Ты же знаешь, как у них выглядят сердца! И ты же знаешь, как их остановить!  
— Бог с тобой! Я никогда не останавливал сердца! Скорее, пытался заставить работать!  
— Да какая разница! Заставлял же!  
— Бывало...  
Джону цыплят было несколько жаль. Возможно, потому, что он “ _размазня, сентиментальная, непонятно, как попал в Афганистан_!”  
— Не зли меня, Шерлок...  
— А то что?  
— А то я сверну шею не этим чертовым цыплятам, а тебе!  
— Ты опять не понял суть эксперимента! Шею сворачивать не нужно! Нужно — сердце!  
— Не зли меня...  
— Слушай, а если одного из них разрезать и посмотреть внутри, то будет лучше? Я, конечно, представляю себе строение куриных сердец...  
Тут вошла Молли. С кофе, тихая и непонятная.  
Сказала:  
— Никто этих милых цыплят резать не будет. Пока это еще мой кабинет. Совсем, что ли, сдурели?  
— О. — Только и выдохнул Шерлок.  
Наверно, Джон с Шерлоком после _всего этого_ изменились, но, конечно, даже глядя в зеркало, ничего нового в себе не замечаешь. Молли же изменилась разительно.  
Джон сначала даже не понял.  
Просто исчезла робкая мышка. А стала...  
Джон зажмурился. А Шерлок потрясенно и отчетливо — в голове у Джона — подумал: “ _Она ведь сама переломалась! Одна! Пока мы с тобой, как кролики...”_  
Да, теперь и Джон ясно видел: Молли по-прежнему одна. И сделалась очень серьезной. И, кажется, глядит на Шерлока без прежнего обожания.  
Точно. _Переломалась_.  
— Я вам кофе принесла. У нас тут была планерка, меня сегодня к вечеру отправляют в Станстед на пару дней. Так что, если вам что надо, то сейчас. Мне говорили, вы хотите посмотреть те трупы... Определенно, я не ожидала увидеть здесь цыплят.  
— Сейчас мы пытаемся доказать одну теорию, — странным голосом сообщил Шерлок. — Теорию о том, что телепатически можно остановить сердце. Ну-ка, попробуй ты...  
— Я, конечно, работаю с трупами. Но это не значит...  
— Понятно.  
В голове пошла рябь, которую Джон уже давно принимал за торопливый телепатический разговор. Он просто не привык, что Молли может говорить так быстро и зло, и с таким напором. Он вообще не думал, что Молли вдруг станет телепаткой.   
— Что вы?..  
Молли резко развернулась и вышла довольно-таки сердитым шагом.  
— Повздорили, — рассеянно сообщил Шерлок. — Она назвала меня козлом. Бесчувственным.  
В некотором роде Джон не мог с ней не согласиться.  
— А знаешь, такой она мне нравится больше.  
Шерлок воззрился на Джона, как на предателя.  
— Она велела, как мы тут закончим маяться дурью, отдать ей этих цыплят.  
— З...зачем?  
— Они ми-и-и-лые, — с неподражаемым отвращением воспроизвел Шерлок.  
— А. Ага.  
Итак, были цыплята. И одного убить взглядом не удалось. Спокойно, сволочи, жрали зерно... И хоть бы один подавился. Хоть бы вздрогнул! У Джона уже между лопатками аж взмокло!  
Шерлок, впрочем, не отчаивался.  
— Если один телепат не может убить цыпленка, это еще не значит, что не могут все остальные. И потом, есть же еще телекинетики. По крайней мере, Кейли думает, что есть...  
— Мы пойдем искать телекинетиков? Прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, что ты... Сейчас мы еще раз поглядим мистера Смита, который был убит первым...  
Во-вторых, мистер Смит Уотсону не понравился. Труп как труп, но увольте! Восхищаться особенностями повреждения тканей?! Молли, которая над этим трупом шипит на Шерлока, и Шерлок, который шипит в ответ. Обсуждают причины смерти, как они рассеянно пояснили.  
Мир сходил с ума.  
Джон трижды отправлялся за кофе. А еще он боялся, что эти двое подерутся.  
И был счастлив возвратиться на Бейкер, упасть в кресло и спросить:  
— Ну? На сегодня — всё?  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Шерлок и ушёл в спальню. И закрыл за собой дверь. И лёг спать.  
И ловко не позволил Джону излить всё возмущение.  
Джону оставалось только лечь тоже. Ведь еще неизвестно, когда придется вставать. Быть может, даже через пару часов, когда Шерлока посетит новая виртуозно-гениальная идея самоубийства.

***  
Руки замерзли настолько, что пальцы уже не гнулись.  
Этими негнущимися, трясущимися пальцами Шерлок пытался выудить сигарету, но она елозила по пачке, каталась из угла в угол и никак не хотела вываливаться. Это злило и пугало.  
Стоял стылый туман, в столбе фонарного света клубились тени.  
Со злости Шерлок перевернул пачку, выхватил, наконец, сигарету, а пачку бросил на асфальт и принялся с остервенением топтать.  
Было безумно холодно.

***

Джон проснулся рвано, с горьким привкусом во рту.  
Стоял безумный холод — от ветра распахнулось настежь окно. Стуча зубами, долго боролся с трепещущей рамой. Хлестал ледяной дождь (или, быть может, мокрый снег), и на полу под окном образовалась длинная лужа. Тут же вымокли ноги.  
Джону сделалось страшно одиноко. Даже после того, как окно удалось закрыть.  
Лужа никуда не делась, и никак не смолкали тоскливые вопли ветра.  
Квартал спал. Или притворялся спящим. Опасно.  
Шерлоку по-прежнему виделся кошмар.  
Хотя, возможно, Шерлок это — серое, длинное, с погоней и удавкой из-за угла — кошмаром не считал. Только во сне детектив дышал тяжело и надсажено. Во сне детектив тоже был одинок и далек.  
У Джона мерзли ноги, а футболка промокла насквозь. В комнате теплее не становилось. За стенкой спал Шерлок и во сне убегал от кого-то, кто обязательно догонит. Прижмет к стене и...  
Джон решился.  
Вдвинулся в зыбкую темноту соседской спальни, замер у кровати. Присел на пол. Уставился на спящего.  
Виделось всё только слабыми мазками — сияющие белизной пятна впалых щек, неловкий изгиб губ, разлет бровей, тревожно трепещущие крылья носа. Поддавшись нестерпимому, прижался лбом к вялой сонной руке.  
Рука оказалась ледяная. От прикосновения Шерлок не проснулся, только промычал нечто одобрительное сквозь непролазное.  
Чувствуя себя преступником, Джон прижался к руке теснее.

**Глава 4. О, дивный новый мир**

Мир менялся и менялся, и, в конце концов, стал совершенно другим.  
В мире появились ежесуточные “приливы”, “ряби” и “марево”, зато совсем исчезло понятие “личного пространства”. Занимаясь в собственной спальне сексом, можно было быть почти уверенным — соседи знают. Видят, ощущают, возможно, комментируют и дают советы.  
Появились очень странные дети.  
Через две недели после Чертовщины, когда постепенно ожили дома и некоторые магазины, на улицах стали появляться дети. Осторожные и бледные, как подвальные мышата. Непривычно и даже неприлично тихие. Они не играли в футбол, не пытались бить стёкла, не свистели и не мазали стены краской. Они слонялись тенями.  
Они слушали и почти не говорили.  
Что-то искали? Чего-то ждали?  
Впрочем, взрослым было не до разъяснений этого факта. У взрослых были свои, большие и взрослые, проблемы.

_**2 ноября 2011 года, 19:27** _   
_**Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Джон наблюдал фантастическую картину.  
Сюрреалистичную, слегка пугающую.  
Распахнув окно в спальне, в халате на голое тело, в пижамных штанах, Шерлок швырял навстречу ветру скрипичные аккорды. Ветер бил детектива в лицо, мазал волосы влагой, и Джон всё пытался заставить полоумного одеться прилично или закрыть окно, но — кто с Шерлоком пожил, того в «дурку» уже не принимают... Шерлок отмахнулся, а Джон смирился.  
Под окном, на улице, собралась стайка подростков. Странно беззвучных.  
Они стояли, задрав подбородки к окну, и раскачивались в такт. А Шерлок играл.  
Разное. Оно эхом отдавалось в голове и бежало по нервам. Оно дергало струны внутри Джона — те, о которых он, пожалуй, даже не подозревал. Влажнело в глазах. Наверно, дело было не в скрипке, а в скрипаче, но об этом не думалось....  
Длилось долгие полчаса. Замирая от восторга и ужаса, Джон смотрел на подростков, на детектива, слушал...  
Потом и разом — кончилось. Одним движением Шерлок отбросил в кресло скрипку и захлопнул окно. Стайка растворилась в вечерних сумерках, как и не было.  
— Что это... что это ты делал? — потрясенно спросил Джон, нарушая неловкое молчание.  
Да. Неловкое. С самого утра всё шло неловко и наперекосяк.  
Начиная с пробуждения Джона в чужой кровати. Ну, если быть точным, то не прямо в чужой, а — привалившись к чужой, вцепившись Шерлоку в руку, а вообще-то — на полу у кровати. Но у чужой. И в чужой спальне.  
Видел бы кто лицо детектива в момент пробуждения. Вот Джон видел. Поэтому сбежал. На кухню. Жарил яичницу, тосты, варил...  
— Мне с сахаром! Крепкий!  
— А. Ага.  
С утра заглянул Кейли. Сгорающий от любопытства в связи с цыплятами. Шерлок с мрачной озабоченностью сообщил:  
— Ничего не вышло. Дурь какая-то. Возможно, я уперся в неверное предположение и не вижу очевидного.  
Кейли в очередной раз заставлял Джона делать невероятное — ставить блоки в сознании. Шерлока тоже пытался учить, но, во-первых, у того и так уже получалось сносно, а во-вторых, детектива, когда он занят разрешением загадок мироздания, лучше не отвлекать.  
Улучив момент, Джон отозвал Кейли на кухню (Шерлок всё равно пиликал на скрипке и бродил по Чертогам Разума — короче, присутствовал на Бейкер только телом) и там с жаром истерзанной души вопросил:  
— Что со мной происходит?! Я всё время хочу его трогать! Я не хочу секса, черт побери! Я просто хочу держаться с ним рядом. Близко. Очень. Но я ведь не гей!  
— Идиоты! — со злостью отозвался Кейли. — У вас связка! Готовая! Самая классная и правильная связка из всех, которые я встречал! А они заладили — что один, что другой! Не геи они!  
— Но мы и вправду...  
— Связка. Телепатическая, — почти прошипел Кейли. — Первое время... да и потом, в общем, тактильный контакт весьма улучшает настроение, стабилизирует сознание... не знаю, как объяснить. Телепаты в связке очень тяжело переживают расстояния и расставания. И секс здесь совершенно ни при чем. Никто не заставляет вас трахаться.  
— Но Шерлок не любит, когда его трогают. Да и...  
— Вам обоим будет проще признать, что ваша связка существует. И жить с этим. Проклятье! Такое счастье — таким идиотам!  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Самые лучшие вещи всегда достаются тому, кто толком даже не умеет оценить, что ему перепало.  
В общем, Джону после разговора легче не стало.  
Зато Шерлок до чего-то там додумался (объяснять не захотел, а сам Уотсон в мешанине символов, образов и терминов разобраться не сумел), сорвался с места и помчался в Бартс.  
В анатомичке в отсутствии хозяйки Джону было пустовато. И, хоть тресни, не шли из головы слова телепата Кейли.  
Да, на Кейли Джон был зол. Хотя, если разобраться, злиться следовало на себя.  
Потому что три часа Джон маялся бездельем, глядел на склоненный Шерлоков затылок, на бормочущие и восклицающие мысли детектива, и хотел всё того же. Подойти и потрогать этот затылок. Или эти напряженные плечи.  
И нет, Кейли всё же прав — никакого отношения к сексуальным порывам это желание не имело. Это просто было очень глупое и детское желание сродни потребности постоянно прижиматься к матери.  
Все три часа молчали. Даже мысленно.  
То есть, Джону было рекомендовано совсем не думать, дабы не смущать мыслительный процесс гения, а вот гений шумел и махал руками. И никакого внимания на своего блоггера не обращал.  
Нужно было хоть ноутбук прихватить, чтобы почитать корреспонденцию. Гарри должна была прислать письмо...  
Позже, около трех, на Бейкер миссис Хадсон стряпала булочки, а час икс (в блогах еще теперь называют Трясучкой — с большой буквы) все приближался. И когда первым срубило Шерлока, прямо на ковре, Джон лег рядом.  
Короче, кто понимает, что происходит между доктором Уотсоном и детективом Шерлоком Холмсом, пусть хотя бы камень бросит. Или объяснит, если человеколюбие этому умнику не совсем чуждо.  
Но никто не спешил. И Шерлок теперь тоже никуда не спешил. Валялся на диване ленивой амебой, на телефонные звонки брата не отвечал ( _Ей-Богу, Джон, смысл? Я еще не вычислил... Господи, да выруби ты этот треклятый звонок_!), был демонстративно некоммуникабелен.  
Наконец, вечером Шерлок непонятным образом развлекал тинейджеров.  
А Джона прорвало:  
— Так что ты делал? Зачем?!  
Джону теперь везде чудилось зловещее.  
— Прикармливал, — нехотя пояснил детектив. И только. Опять упал на диван. Прикрыл глаза — дескать, аудиенция окончена.  
Но Джон уже был весьма туго заведен.  
— Что вообще происходит? Между нами?! Может, изволишь объяснить?  
— А что происходит? У тебя нервы, кажется. А больше — ничего.  
— Да? Это у меня нервы? По-моему, это ты со мной весь день не разговариваешь. Демонстративно.  
— По-моему, это ты пришёл ко мне сегодня ночью. Не наоборот. Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Уставились друг на друга. Одновременно и с ужасом выдохнули.  
Ага. Каждый спросил, что думал. И, испугавшись, захотел вернуть вопрос назад. И вообще никогда не задавать. Поэтому Шерлок перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
А Джон попятился и пятился, кажется, до своей спальни.  
Очухался, только захлопывая дверь.  
Постоял в нерешительности. Потом махнул рукой и решил, что больше сегодня ничего интересного не произойдет. А раз так, оставалось только спать.  
И действительно, _сегодня_ ничего интересного больше не произошло. Правда, Джон забыл, что _сегодня_ заканчивается в полночь, а после начинается завтра. Назавтра, в четверть первого ночи, его разбудили.

_**1990-1994, Австралия** _   
_**Поселок “Новый Свет” — Сидней** _

Много позже Джеффри думал, что все самое важное в его жизни происходило внезапно. Причем внезапность каждый раз бывала вполне прогнозируемая, но — не ожидаемая. Как предсказанный гром среди ясного неба, наверно.  
Однажды он приехал в Австралию. Случайно и внезапно — родители ударились в религию, основали секту, а для мирного общения с Богом им странным образом понадобилась толпа пустоголовых адептов. Хотя нет, совершенно не странно: если собираешься торговать чудесами, прежде всего, нужны покупатели.  
Впрочем, Кейли не была пустоголовая.  
Она просто внезапно (тоже!) выросла в красивую девушку. Безумно красивую, у Джеффри захватывало дух. Он никогда прежде не знал, что можно взять и вот так вырасти, и в шестнадцать лет для Джеффри это будет как удар под дых.  
Кейли тогда оставалась еще одуванчиком, и много смеялась, и не носила платочек, надвинутый на брови и завязанный под подбородком, как это полагалось всем поселковым женщинам.  
Наконец, однажды случилась гроза.  
Гроза в Австралии — это явление редкое, долгожданное и невероятное. Оно приходит внезапно: ветром, сизыми тучами, стремительно едущими по небу, разом изливающимися с неба водопадами. И если такое вдруг застанет на выгоне или на дальнем пастбище, остается только искать возвышенность, смириться и пережидать.  
Гроза случилась, когда Джеффри повел Кей смотреть кроликов. И грозе случаться было еще рано — ждали не раньше середины месяца. Но тучи пошли, а до дома на велосипедах ехать было уже, конечно, поздно. А еще Кей испугалась. Настолько, что ехать никуда не могла.  
Пришлось остаться под совсем юными эвкалиптами, накинуть ей на плечи собственную куртку и (ликование!) держать за руку.  
— У нас, — сказала Кей, — умер дедушка. В грозу.  
И мелко вздрогнула.  
— Теперь никто не умрет, — пообещал тогда Джеффри. Но страшно ему самому стало изрядно.  
Для храбрости пришлось обнять Кей поверх куртки.  
И лило самым штормовым образом. И выло, и сверкало, и темное небо грозило упасть, раздавить, растереть в пыль.  
В какой-то момент Кей закричала, подняв лицо к небу, но Джеффри крика не слышал — видел. Крик висел в воздухе вместе с паникой, как тяжелая завеса, и поднялась потребность — разогнать, убрать, спрятать Кей от ужаса. Пока не разбило на части.  
Было страшно совершенно особенным страхом — когда зажмуришься и идешь, когда сцепишь зубы и всё равно делаешь. Почти как доставать мертвую крысу из капкана. Или когда стреляют больных овец.  
Джеффри выпрямился и тоже посмотрел в небо. То сияло лиловым. Заглянул в искаженное страхом лицо Кей. Тоже отсвечивающее лиловым — мертвенно, диковато.  
Всё вместе — гроза, паника, близость Кейли — накрыло. Именно в тот момент Джеффри узнал много новых и важных вещей про себя и мир, но был слишком глуп, чтобы их понять. Он всего лишь махнул рукой и убил страх. А потом осторожно, мягко коснулся — не руками, мыслями, — и оттолкнул стеклянную ширму, которая всегда стояла на границе между заканчивающимся Джеффри и начинающейся Кей. И граница со звоном разлетелась. Перестала существовать.  
Крик исчез. Кей сдвинулась, приблизилась, обтекла и обступила.  
Отныне и надолго Джеффри перестал быть одинок.

_**3 ноября 2011 года** _   
_**Засекречено** _

Шерлоку было холодно.  
Наяву, не во сне. Возможно, всё дело было в погоде, в меняющемся атмосферном давлении, в острой усталости (похоже, эти пси-способности изрядно энергозатратны — нужно будет учесть и ближайшее время произвести необходимые подсчеты).  
Возможно, следовало бы завести свитер. Не как у Джона, Боже упаси. Знобило, вызывая досадное неудобство и отвлекая от главного.  
Возможно, помогла бы чашка чая или...  
Кэб шёл нервно. В окно вбивалась самая дождливая ночь из всех, которые Шерлок только мог припомнить. А он способен был припомнить почти все ночи, в которые пришлось бодрствовать. Очень одинокие и холодные ночи. И ломкие наркотические ночи…  
Шерлок вздрогнул и понял, что сходит с ума. Джон вздрогнул тоже. Нужно научиться экранироваться лучше.  
Бессменная Антея совершенно безэмоционально встретила у ворот в _то самое здание_ , выдав бейджи на имена неких Джонса и Петерсона, специалистов в области информационных технологий. От ворот до парадного было ярдов тридцать, но к нему “специалистов” не допустила — повлекла дальше, к каким-то пристройкам, совершенно не обращая внимания на хлесткий дождь. У акаций остановилась, перекрикивая непогоду, сообщила:  
— Он теперь ест чипсы. Четыре пачки за день. И всё время в задумчивости стучит ручкой по столу. А вы копаетесь. Я устала держать щиты.  
Развернулась и пошла дальше. Ветер трепал ухоженные локоны. Вода лила со всех сторон, даже, кажется, снизу. Мокрые кусты цепляли полы пальто, царапали руки.  
В темноте походило на одинокий ад.  
Хотя стоило протянуть руку…

Майкрофт дремал в кресле, но от шума проснулся и сделал вид, будто бодр и решителен.  
 _Кого ты хочешь обмануть, братец?_  
 **Ну, я, по крайней мере, не обманываю себя.**  
 _Разумеется. Ты всегда прав и уверен в себе на все сто._  
 **Я бы на твоем месте обратил внимание на… ближайшее окружение. Тебе не кажется, что…**  
 _Будь любезен, не лезь в мои личные дела. Я пришёл осмотреть кабинеты убитых. И заглянуть на шестой уровень._  
 **Да. Разумеется. Я всего лишь забочусь о тебе. Неустанно. Поскольку боюсь, что в один прекрасный момент заботиться мне станет не о ком. А Джона мне жаль**.  
 _О, да. Ценю. Джон, уверен, тоже оценит. Кстати, ты и телепатически звучишь весьма гаденько._  
Майкрофт сделал невнятное движение рукой и кивнул:  
— Так. Добрый вечер, доктор. Антея, если не затруднит, чая джентльменам. Желательно с капелькой виски. И себе, хорошо?  
Девушка улыбнулась, поправляя прическу. Улыбку Антеи, настоящую, хорошую и открытую, Шерлок видел впервые. Удивительно: такая вот бесхитростно-честная, и брату. Лживому политикану.  
 **Спасибо, дорогой брат** _._  
 _Не за что._  
 **Просто прими всё как есть, и дело с концом. Это что, сложно?**  
— Я прошу прощения, секреты государственной важности и всё такое, но вам не кажется, что обсуждать вот так, при мне…  
Джон впервые за последний час раскрыл рот. Разумеется, если не считать ругани в момент пробуждения и неловкого «здравствуйте» Антее. И даже мысленно демонстративно «молчит». Зачем он всё усложняет?!  
Итак, Майкрофт остался у себя — делать вид, что ничего не знает насчёт позднего визита. Антея вызвалась сопровождать. Против Антеи Шерлок ничего не имел: молчала и свое мнение держала при себе.  
В кабинете мистера Смита висело большое зеркало. За зеркалом, конечно, прятался сейф, но, судя по откровенной незамысловатости такой маскировки, сейф был с фальшивками.  
— Ничего не пропало, — сообщила Антея. — Совсем ничего.  
— Естественно. Убийца — телепат. Он ведь и так знал всё необходимое. В кабинете что-нибудь меняли? Трогали?  
— Нет. Дверь опечатали. Расследование не проводилось, поэтому после смерти мистера Смита сюда не заходили.  
— Возможно. А возможно, вы ошибаетесь…  
Но нет. Мистер Смит при жизни был большим аккуратистом, любое вмешательство было бы заметно в царстве этого невзрачного унифицированного порядка. Ровные стопки бумаг, ровные ряды книг в одинаковых тиснёных переплетах, фото в рамке — женщина с исхудало-лошадиным лицом, девочки-двойняшки… Скука. Что еще?  
В карандашнице стоял десяток одинаковых твердо-мягких, остро заточенных карандашей фирмы «Koh-i-Noor», что выдавало плебейское происхождение мистера. Еще был ежедневник буйволовой кожи, в котором старомодным аккуратным почерком были педантично занесены даты встреч и публичных мероприятий, сеансы у психоаналитика… Сеансы…  
— Мистер Смит страдал головными болями?  
— Не уверена.  
Отлистнул пару страниц. И еще пару. До начала октября головных болей у мистера Смита не наблюдалось. Впервые на прием к невропатологу он записался пятого октября. Затем восьмого. А десятого случилась Чертовщина ( _все так называют, что теперь? Эта «обычная человеческая» терминология удручающе примитивна, но иногда точна_ ).  
— Спасибо. Э… Вы можете пока заниматься своими делами…  
Антея кивнула и вышла. Джон поинтересовался:  
— Надолго мы тут застряли?  
После кивка развалился в кресле для посетителей.  
Итак, мистер Смит посещал психоаналитика, некоего мистера Джейкобса ( _взять досье у Майкрофта_ ), с начала октября страдал головными болями, вел скучную жизнь значительного лица из правительства и жил с некрасивой, но породистой женщиной.  
Выключил свет, оставив только настольную лампу зеленого стекла. Смит умер ночью, при таком вот свете.  
Кабинет погрузился в тревожные сумерки.  
Включил ноутбук. Пока система загружалась, поймал на себе скользкий взгляд Джона. Сделал вид, что не заметил. Проклятый Майкрофт. Не лез бы…  
Последним запросом покойного в гугле значились «психотропные отравляющие газы». Интересно… Предпоследними — «причины головных болей» и «галлюцинации».  
Задумчиво поглядел в окно. И на зеркало. И на экран компьютера.  
— Прекрати, — велел Джону.  
— Что? Я стараюсь держать экран.  
— Прекрати, — шепотом повторил Шерлок. — Не надо на меня так смотреть. Будто я в чем-то… виноват.

_**1990-1994, Австралия** _   
_**Поселок “Новый Свет” — Сидней;** _   
_**Канада, Монреаль** _

Мятеж.  
О, да, так сказала мать.  
Сам решай, сын. Ты уже взрослый. Деньги, конечно, не проблема, но пожалел бы мать. А впрочем…  
Так сказал отец.  
Кей проплакала весь вечер после разговора со своими. Но в июле девяносто четвертого, когда пришёл ответ из Монреальского университета, она была счастлива. До отъезда и до начала учебы оставалось еще два месяца, которые можно было тратить, как угодно — и не оглядываться.  
И, вскинув на плечи рюкзаки, прихватив всё полагающееся, уверенные в себе, совсем глупые (но, конечно, тогда они об этом не знали), Джеффри с Кей отправились в “Голубые горы”*, чтобы в компании таких же молодых идиотов целых две недели спать на земле, есть консервы из банок, жарить на углях картофель и раздражать шумом местную фауну.  
А еще в июле девяносто четвертого Джеффри стало восемнадцать лет, а Кей — все еще было. Они оба пребывали в том году, когда вроде бы становишься взрослым, и они думали, что вырасти — это заниматься “взрослыми” делами и делать серьезные лица.  
Каждое чувство Кей, даже самое мимолетное, теплой бабочкой трепетало в груди у Джеффри. Каждое слово совсем и полностью становилось общим еще до момента произнесения. Непроизнесенные слова отдавались в мыслях шепотом, невысказанные мысли холодили кожу. Мир окружающий, с его синим небом, с его эвкалиптовой дымкой у горизонта, был внезапным, головокружительным и восхитительным, но фантастически нереальным.  
Поэтому однажды, когда во всем лагере бодрствовал только костер, Кей прижалась ближе — недлинным мягким телом. Нашла губами губы, всхлипнула, но не плача. От губ побежали колючие искорки, почти как от шампанского, но лучше. Потом от губ распустилось горячее в груди. Шершавая легкость и ментол (жевательная резинка). И разом (и окончательно) мир окружающий, с потрескиванием костра и стрекотом насекомых, ушёл. Джеффри еще успел спросить что-то насчёт уверенности, но...  
Губы — медный звон в теле — горячие коготки по мыслям — неловкость делающегося впервые и “взрослого” — немного стыдный испуг; но потом исчезает и он...  
Когда совсем нагая и потная, узкая и щедрая, и уже смелая до последнего Кей оказалась ближе, чем это возможно для двух отдельных, неслитых людей, Джеффри увидел, что, оказывается, никогда ее по-настоящему не знал. А знает только теперь.  
У нее в глазах стояли слезы, и Джеффри плакал тоже.  
И это было хорошо.  
На волнах — вверх и вниз. Соленый пот на губах.  
Это лучше, чем...  
О да, это было лучше, чем.  
Просто лучше.

_**3 ноября 2011 года** _   
_**засекречено** _

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — так же шепотом отозвался Джон. — Это скорее я...  
У Шерлока дрогнули губы.  
— Ты?  
— Я. Понимаешь… Не нужно было мне...  
Шерлок хотел сказать язвительность, и даже уже скривил губы, и мысль побежала уже волной, но...   
С глухим стуком обломилась и ударила в окно ветка дуба. Взвыл ветер. Пригоршня воды бурно разбилась о стекло.  
— О-о-о… — благоговейно выдохнул Шерлок.  
Нет, в окно детектив не смотрел. Он смотрел за спину Джону, где, как Джон знал, висело зеркало. А за зеркалом был спрятан сейф с фальшивками, это Джон знал тоже. Но глядел Шерлок туда не из-за сейфа.  
И Джон тоже обернулся.  
В первый миг отпрянул, вздрогнув, потянувшись за отсутствующим пистолетом. Потом только сообразил. В полутьме зеркало подрагивало, кривилось, бросало сиреневые отсветы грозы, и Джону в первый момент показалось, что из него выпрыгнет сейчас нечто ужасное. Нечто из кошмаров.  
Сложились вместе и теперь дергались в нем сломанная ветка, бьющие в окно водопады, какие-то тени и трясущаяся под порывами ветра из неплотно закрытой форточки портьера — и всё вместе походило на…  
Да, это походило на кадр из какого-нибудь фильма ужасов. Качественного фильма.  
 _Я испугался, — с непонятным ликованием подумал Шерлок. — Джон, я испугался!_  
 _ **Я тоже. И что?**_  
 _Я идиот! Как я не понял сразу?!_  
 _ **А я давно тебе сказал, что ты идиот... Еще после первого нашего дела.** Джон, умереть от страха..._  
 _От неожиданности/ внезапности/ стресса/ потрясения возможно/ мыслимо/ клиническая картина/ предрасположенность/ фактология/ частота/ статистика..._  
 _—_ Тише-тише! Стоп! Я не умею думать так быстро. Но умереть от страха возможно. Вполне себе доказанный факт. Я даже видел однажды...  
— Мог Смит умереть от страха? Ты видел тело...  
— Мог. Пожалуй, мог. Так ты думаешь, что его напугали?  
 _Гипотеза, Джон. Только гипотеза. Одна из. Идем! Дальше!_  
Терпеливая Антея наитерпеливейше ждала с самым равнодушным выражением лица.  
У второго, мистера Джефферсона, в верхнем ящике стола россыпью хранились разномастные ингаляторы стероидного ряда — покойный страдал астмой. Рядышком — начатая и уже почти приконченная пачка ибупрофена, три пакетика “Колдрекс”, трубочка нитроглицерина, не вскрытая.  
— Нитроглицерин мог его спасти?  
— Возможно. Не исключено. А вот препараты, которыми он, похоже, злоупотреблял, вполне себе могли в сочетании спровоцировать что-то вроде сердечного приступа...  
— А если его еще и напугать?  
Наконец, третий, мистер Эдвардс, всерьез подозревал у себя какие-то страшные болезни — судя по стопке медицинских справочников и регулярным поисковым запросам в “Гугле”.  
 _Действует по одной схеме, уверен в собственной безнаказанности. Что ж, пора его брать._  
 _ **Но кого?**_  
 _Джон, где были твои мозги последние полчаса?! Всё указывает хорошо знает/но не близкий/все тайны/незаметный/держит на крючке/не принимают всерьез/знает всё и обо всех/умен/мозголом/легко маскироваться/собственные амбиции/ориентировался в моменте/ знает больше остальных/собирает на всех..._  
— Чёрт. Тихо. Слишком быстро для меня. Так кто он?  
— Да психоаналитик же! Подумай сам! Хоть чуть-чуть! Психоаналитику положено знать все обо всех, но при этом, как значительную фигуру, его никто не воспринимает! А его проницательность и странности списываются на род деятельности! И не замечают, когда чуточку меняются привычки, или появляются новые идеи, или меняется общее настроение…  
 _Навязчивые страхи/ бредовые идеи/ панические расстройства/ ипохондрия/ подозрения на серьезные заболевания/ невралгии/ куча лекарств в столе/стопки медицинской литературы.._.  
Джон даже не пробовал прислушаться — в голове гудел торжествующий рой мыслей и образов. И мелькали какие-то сцены. Пожалуй, это было даже красиво. Если смотреть отстраненно и не вслушиваться.  
— Мы теперь к Майкрофту?  
— Нет, что ты. Майкрофт “под колпаком”. Досье получим через Антею. А сейчас мне нужно кое-что проверить. И поговорить с Кейли.  
— Половина третьего ночи, Шерлок...  
 _А, да. Я знаю._  
Взгляд гения был рассеян, мысли — эйфорически-плывущи.

_**1995-1998** _   
_**Канада, Монреаль** _

Жизнь пошла, конечно, не сон златой, но после скуки австралийской глубинки — насыщенная. Даже — весьма.  
Джеффри учился на факультете практической психологии, и было это легко. Кей пожала плечами и сказала, что не имеет ни малейшего желания тратить время на изучение того, что и так знает. Она училась на факультете искусств и тогда мечтала стать ландшафтным дизайнером.  
Немножко смешно — в голых безводных равнинах пастбищ она ландшафты собралась выводить?  
Дурак, беззлобно думала Кей, мы ведь не вернемся в Австралию. Джеффри кивал: если она сказала, значит, не вернемся.  
Учеба давалась легко, была скучновата, поэтому по вечерам Джеффри успевал пообщаться (“потусоваться”) с местными телепатами.  
Их было шестеро: пожилая пара, мистер и миссис Пеллетье, близнецы Уильям и Виктор Треворы, чуть старше Кей, и еще одна связка, девушки. (Да, мы лесбиянки! — с вызовом. Потом, устало: как надоело всем всё доказывать. Связку обычным людям легче объяснить гомосексуализмом, ведь так?).  
Кей удавалось вырваться редко, она всерьез увлеклась учебой и по вечерам занималась дополнительно гравюрой и лепкой мелкой формы. Джеффри пришлось взять на себя роль транслятора.  
В некотором роде, общение с этими совершенно непохожими ни друг на друга, ни на единственно известных Джеффри телепатов-Томпсонов, людьми дало ему больше, чем все шесть курсов Монреальского университета.  
Как, почему и зачем — вот были главные для Джеффри вопросы, но психология редко давала на них ответ. Она всего лишь показывала, что творится в странных головах окружающих. Но что творится, Джеф видел и сам. И Кей видела.  
Кей побаивалась людей.  
Джеф их совершенно не понимал.  
А еще Кей делала маленькие фигурки котов из полимерной глины. С мизинец ростиком, гладкие, чёрные, причудливые. С некоторых пор у нее развилась аллергия на шерсть. Котов настоящих теперь позволить было нельзя. А котов Кей любила.  
Наконец, 19 сентября 1998 года Кейли Томпсон, двадцати трех лет, вступила в брак с Джеффри Стоуном, двадцати двух лет, и это был самый счастливый день в их жизни.  
На свадебном фотоснимке (единственном, потому что телепаты не любят фотографироваться — _вообще_ не любят) Кей напряженно и мечтательно улыбалась, а Джеффри поджал губу.  
Снимок сделала миссис Пеллетье.

_**3 ноября 2011 года, ночь, раннее утро** _   
_**Лондон, Бейкер-стрит, 221Б** _

Артур Джеймс Джейкобс родился семнадцатого февраля тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят шестого года.  
В Лечворде, графство Хартфордшир (достоверная информация), учился в США, в Гарварде с восемьдесят четвертого по восемьдесят девятый (условно достоверная информация), с девяностого года работал в “Capio Nightingale”, а в девяносто седьмом внезапно принят штатным психологом в “Менвит-Хилл” ( _совершенно непонятно и алогично, учитывая нулевой уровень допуска и профиль деятельности бывшего психиатра-нарколога_ ).  
Затем, всё так же внезапно, приставлен консультантом с очень расплывчатым набором должностных функций и полномочий к Министерству внутренних дел.  
С тех пор, и бессменно, консультирует Правительство всё по тем же расплывчатым и неопределенным вопросам. Имеет частную практику — психоаналитик ( _в том числе, работает, как выяснилось, с весьма интересной клиентурой_ ). Жен ** _ы_** , любовницы, детей, близких родственников не имеет ( _бедняга_ ).  
Очень, очень странное досье.  
Антея, передавая его, вид имела самый смущенный. Почему никого раньше (в том числе и Майкрофта... Майкрофта!) досье не взволновало и не насторожило?  
Кто ж его теперь знает...  
У Шерлока складывалось впечатление, что кто-то ловко и профессионально отводил взгляды интересующихся и изымал из особенно любознательных голов слишком уж любопытные мысли. Джон был склонен с впечатлением детектива согласиться.  
Впрочем, жил теперь консультирующий психоаналитик в Хэрроу, в наитишайшем и отдаленнейшем районе Лондона, что (с точки зрения Шерлока) было весьма полезно и удобно для “деликатного интервью с элементами пристрастия” (эта идея у Джона отклика и энтузиазма, впрочем, не встретила).  
— Но ведь торопиться некуда? Без Кейли не пойдем? — с надеждой на светлое будущее (тщетной) вопросил Джон (вроде как у Шерлока, но вообще-то — у равнодушной пустоты гостиной).  
Вместо ответа Шерлок потребовал кофе. Много кофе. Очень много...  
У самого Джона глаза слипались, мечталось ему в постель, к уютным добрым снам отставного военного хирурга с комплексом вины — но хоть в постель. Шерлок жестокосердно разбивал эту мечту.  
 _Он телепат/давно/природный/страшной силы/Майкрофт не дурак/у Антеи блок/Майкрофт в безопасности/но скорее, скорее!/достаточно ли его застрелить?/Джон, тебе случалось убивать людей/ это очень.../ интересно.../ отдача/ ОТДАЧА в момент смерти телепата/ не годится?/ спросить у Кейли/но что ему нужно?/_  
 _ **Да. Я убивал людей. И, Шерлок...**_  
 _Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать/Не надо сейчас!/Некогда/Нельзя думать/Иди спи/Нет, погоди/Слушай, я вчера/Посиди тут/Еще часа полтора/Почему всё...неразборчиво/Зачем... неразборчиво, с бешеной скоростью, тревожно/Сиди тут/Кофе свари..._  
 _-_ Не тараторь. Я буду здесь. Но это всё несправедливо.  
 _Что?_  
— Говоришь, кофе сварить?  
— Да.  
И Джон сварил кофе. И еще раз. Шерлок пролил его на досье.  
— Всем нужно спать...  
 _Иди отдыхай. Час еще есть. Я не должен был тебе мешать._  
— А ты?  
 _А я не могу. Знаешь, что сейчас происходит в Веракрусе?_  
— Причем здесь?..

 _Мариа сидела на кровати, сложив на коленях руки. Руки с длинными пальцами, с обкусанными ногтями, с коричневой от загара кожей._  
 _Напротив сидел муж — цельный. Мариа видела, что он ужасно цельный и всей цельностью принадлежит ей.._.  
— Ужас! — с чувством возгласил Джон и остался на кухне. — И это у тебя так постоянно?  
 _Устал держать щит. Я не очень хорошо умею_... _И рука_...  
— Как ты с такой рукой играл на скрипке, не понимаю.  
— И еще буду.  
Ночь текла-текла за окном, и перетекла в сизые хлопья — в шестом часу утра.  
Тогда Шерлок достал скрипку.  
— Может, не ст _о_ ит?  
Но Шерлок уже играл. Напряженно, распахнув окно и тут же замерзнув.  
 _Слушай, Джон_.  
В голове Уотсона мерно гудело от избытка кофеина. Или не из-за кофеина.  
— Мне это кажется или?..  
Внизу опять собирались подростки. И, наверное, было их больше, чем вчера. Девочка в полосатой шапочке и с тонкими лапками голодного котенка. Почти юноша уже — тяжеловесный, широкий, медлительный. И еще, и еще.  
Бледные в утреннем полусне лица. Серый свет. Ночной снег замешан под ногами в густую кашу. Никто никого не трогает и даже случайно не задевает — держатся на расстоянии (Джона, когда он вдруг замечает эту — еще одну — странность, она пугает до испарины).  
И тут Шерлок яростно вонзил скрипку в утро.  
Джону даже в первый момент захотелось зажать уши. Но сразу почти притерпелся. По толпе бродила рябь.  
 _Слушай, Джон, слушай..._  
— Я слушаю.  
 _Нет, ты **по-настоящему слушай**. Сними... сними всё!_  
Джон сперва не понял, затосковал, засмущался, потом — сообразил. Нужно было совсем перестать держать барьер, свою границу. Так?  
И Джон согласился, смирился, почувствовал себя голым — но отпустил. Снял. Скинул.  
Мелодия не по нервам била. Мелодия разбирала Джона по косточкам, жилкам, клеткам. И заново собирала. И опять. И опять. И там, кажется, было еще и про него самого, про Джона Уотсона. Только не понял, что.  
 _Не то... Не то! Ты меня слушаешь! А нужно — их!_  
 _ **Их?!**_  
 _Да. Ешь, Джон. Ешь. Кормись/Питайся/Заряжайся. Пока есть возможность. Пригодится._  
О, да. Шерлок пил восхищение и эмоции толпы. Джон попробовал. Тоже. Оказалось — вкусно.

_**3 ноября 2011 года** _   
_**Засекречено** _

Майкрофт Холмс закрылся в кабинете и сидел уже больше получаса, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
Возможно, следовало ложиться спать. Но знал — не заснет. Удушливо, туго затянуло паническим беспокойством, сдавило грудь до тошноты.  
Причиной, конечно, был совершенно иррациональный страх — ведь Майкрофт совершенно не боялся смерти. Своей, по крайней мере. Ведь это глупо — бояться неизбежного. Все умирают, Майкрофт здесь ничем не лучше и не хуже. Справится. Все справляются, и он справится…  
Господи, какой бред лез в голову!  
Разумеется, всё дело было в далеком неизвестном телепате. Но ведь и _ей_ нужно было отдыхать. И услал спать. И строго наказал — спать. Дело оставалось за малым — ждать. И стараться совсем ни о чем не думать. Лучше тоже было бы ложиться.  
Но рассчитывать на других всегда было сложно. Сложнее прочего, по крайней мере.  
А еще было страшно. Майкрофт достал на всякий случай пистолет из сейфа.

_**3 ноября 2011 года** _   
_**Лондон, Бейкер-стрит, 221Б — Даффилд Клоуз, 24** _

Описать дальнейшее подробно и связно Джон бы не рискнул.  
Ни за что. Из страха сойти с ума, попытавшись разобраться в том, в чем сам чёрт ногу сломит. Он и в блоге про это не напишет. Или напишет, но всего два слова: «Было дико». Всё.  
То есть, сначала события еще поддавались какому-то восприятию и регистрировались усталым сознанием…  
Вот Джон послушно _кормился._ А Шерлок играл набегающие волны. Вот окно дома напротив распахнулось, и старушечье лицо любопытно высунулось — сморщенное пятнышко. Старуха не думала ругаться или угрожать вызовом полиции. Слушала тоже. Вот солнце прорезалось окончательно и посулило ясную (невидаль!) погоду. Впрочем, реальность стремительно таяла, зализываемая теми же набегающими волнами. Вместо реальности было обожание, перемешанное с замирающим ужасом и сладким, огромным восторгом, непонятным образом все же вмещающемся в Джоне, хотя и грозящем разорвать и поглотить.  
Потом Шерлок встряхнул головой и совершенно неожиданно вышвырнул Джона опять в реальность.  
Отбросил скрипку и сообщил:  
— Кейли. Открой.  
С Кейли и началась чертовщина.  
Телепат-психолог был утомлен до серости и настолько же хмур.  
— Ну? Нашли нашего убийцу? Напряжение растет. Все будто с цепи сорвались. Я всю ночь сидел и держал три этажа, чтобы они там не поубивали друг друга и сами не убились. Перегрузка сети.  
Шерлок кивнул:  
— Так и думал. Сейчас там как?  
— Кого могли, распустили по домам. Так что во всем здании остались только охрана и мистер Холмс. И эта…  
Неопределенно передернул плечами.  
— Антея, — подсказал Джон. — Мы её так называем.  
— Ледяная… дева. Неважно. Она тоже вымотана до предела. Так вы думаете, убийца — психоаналитик?  
 _Да. Пожалуй. По крайней мере, больше у меня нет никаких идей_.  
— Тогда едемте!  
— А…— хотел что-нибудь спросить Уотсон, но не придумал вопроса.  
— Около трех случится Трясучка. Помните? Нужно успевать. Куда едем? Хэрроу?  
Тяжелый, навязчивый лакричный запах начинался в квартале от искомого дома (отпустили кэбмена — зачем подставлять человека?).  
Уотсон ненавидел этот запах с афганских времен. Там всюду, в каждой деревеньке, сушат опий-сырец, его бруски можно найти в любом почти доме, он же там сотнями килограммов. И из-за него постоянно кто-нибудь кого-нибудь убивает, или он сам кого-нибудь убивает. Коричневые бруски. Отвратительная лакрица.  
Шерлок поморщился, вынул платок, прижал к носу.  
 _Ненавижу ваниль._  
— Сейчас нас будут выдавливать, — туманно пообещал Кейли, швыркая носом. — Готовьтесь.  
И дальше — действительно выдавливали.  
Джон то и дело тёр глаза — двоилось, троилось, делалось зыбко и зябко. Шерлок ругался, и ругался виртуозно, Джон даже отметил себе на будущее — попросить повторить. Или разбить ему там, в лаборатории, что-нибудь, а самому слушать и записывать.  
Шерлок все ругался, у Джона двоилось, Кейли бормотал какие-то глупости. Казалось, шли уже много, почти вечность и кучу миль, но.  
Угол дома, Колфилд-авеню, шестьдесят два.  
Оказалось — одолели сто ярдов.  
Оставалось чуть меньше пятисот. Всего-то.  
Поплыли рыбы. Натурально. По воздуху.  
— Затейник, — сообщил Кейли, пытаясь схватить одну из рыбин.  
Шерлок подумал, что это полный идиотизм. Джон размышлял над тем, что будет, если это окажутся пираньи. Из мусорных бачков (два коричневых, один зеленый) полетели мыльные пузыри, а Шерлок простонал сквозь зубы.  
 _ **Ты чего?**_  
 _Ничего. Так просто._  
Рыбина в руке Кейли билась, как настоящая.  
— Плохо, — сказал Кейли, отбрасывая рыбину. — Мощный. Очень.  
Шерлок тряхнул головой, ссутулился.  
Джон с тоской оглядел квартал. Домов в нем была целая уйма. А еще деревья и мусорные бачки… И мыльные пузыри, летящие в лицо, слепящие, оставляющие на лице липкую жгучую пленку, уже не казались безопасными.  
— Это всё неправда! Не обращайте внимания! — в этот бесконечный жалящий рой прокричал Кейли, но не обращать было почти невозможно.  
Рыбы били склизкими хвостами, тяжело валились под ноги, а пузыри летели густо, без просвета.  
Теперь Джон не видел уж _е_ дороги, домов и бачков.  
 _ **Мы хоть правильно идем?**_  
 _У меня идеальное чувство направления… и времени… и они здесь не работают! Чёрт!_  
 _ **Утешил.**_  
 _Джон…_  
 _ **Что?**_  
 _Ничего._  
Через пятьдесят ярдов стало холодно.  
— А у вас, телепатов, нет никаких штучек против всего этого? — спросил Джон у Кейли, но в дежурном порядке.  
— Вы тоже телепат, Джон! Скажите, есть штучки?  
 _Идиоты. Он большой, больше всех нас, и переться вот так дальше — бессмысленно._  
 _ **Где — большой?**_  
Тут увидел (скорее — почувствовал) и Джон. Высилась над кварталом громада телепата-психоаналитика, грозила раздавить.  
 _И если у вас нет никакого плана…_  
 _ **У меня есть пистолет,**_ — не слишком уверенно подумал Джон.  
— И в кого же вы будете стрелять? Нет. Здесь главное — дойти. А дальше — я сам. От вас потребуется только делать, что говорю. Уф. Передохнем? — Кейли привалился к серому стволу каштана.  
Или Джон привык, или мыльных пузырей стало меньше. Присел на корточки, привалился спиной к шершавой поверхности. Рядом упал Шерлок. Шерлока нужно было, настоятельно требовалось потрогать.  
Потому что, объяснил себе Джон, вдруг Шерлок тоже не настоящий? И лопнет, как пузырь?  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
Джон покраснел и своей краски устыдился.  
— Время! Идем!  
Снова потянуло лакрицей. И это означало опасность. Сильную. Настолько, что Джон всё же достал пистолет.  
Улица же извивалась. Дома плясали. Мыльные пузыри переливались радужно. За пустыми окнами сновали тени. Пахло морем и гнилой рыбой. А из соседней двери вывалился человек с автоматом и закричал что-то насчёт «хароб ангрези»*.  
И Джон, конечно, среагировал.  
От грохота выстрела заложило уши, и тут же всё смешалось перед глазами, и тогда же земля под ногами закачалась… Страхом стиснуло горло и ударило — до тошноты.  
У Джона отбирали пистолет, по одному выламывая стиснутые пальцы. И лицо Шерлока (испуганное лицо) маячило над головой.  
— Отдай пистолет, Джон, — уговаривал детектив. — Пожалуйста.  
— А? Что?  
Пистолет отняли окончательно. Джона (мешок песка) усадили, прислонив к очередному мусорному бачку (теперь синему). Шерлок сел рядом, страдательно морщась.  
Стояла оглушительная тишина, и её причины Джон сперва не уразумел. Потом уразумел, но не поверил. А потом Кейли сказал:  
— Он нас глушит. Радио же тоже можно глушить…  
Пузыри, что характерно, продолжали вертеться. Джон не мог понять, чего так испугался.  
Кейли нахохлился, как воробей, склонил голову по-птичьи и вдруг потребовал:  
— Ну-ка… возьмитесь-ка за руки. Обнимитесь! Вы же связка!  
Шерлок кивнул, сглотнул — и прильнул.  
 _О. Знаешь, так, кажется, лучше._  
 _ **По крайней мере, я тебя слышу**._  
Что характерно, пузыри почти исчезли.  
 _ **Исключительно рабочее… да?**_  
— Ну? Получается?  
— О да, — ответил Шерлок и “закрылся”.

***  
…Много после Майкрофт попросил рассказать, как всё было. Шерлок подумал-подумал и попросил сигарету. А Майкрофт дал. Но больше не спрашивал. Шерлок же не спрашивает, как они там с Антеей те часы выживали.  
Пусть каждый носит свой позор в себе и не расплескивает.  
Шерлок боялся. Все эти часы. Боялся мыльных пузырей, склизкой холодной рыбы (это из детства, давно задавленное и заваленное более важными вещами), а больше всего — пустого лица Джона, когда тот нажал на курок (потому что Джона тут не было, а было чуждое и холодное, и оно было готово убивать Шерлока снова и снова).  
Но страшнее всего была тишина неожиданной глухоты.  
И, если Бог есть (неочевидно, непроверяемо), Шерлок бы попросил его больше так не...  
— Шерлок, стой!  
Джон стискивал холодными пальцами, а из окна смотрело ** _нечто_**. Но Шерлок еще помнил, насколько стыдно показать страх.  
— Идем. Не настоящее. Настоящее тело с такой степенью разложения не сумело бы ходить. Мускулатура уже не держит...  
— До-поворота-до-поворота-до-поворота-до-поворота. Потом-на-а-а-а-але-е-е-ево... — противным прилипчивым голосом.  
С удивлением понял, что голос ему же самому и принадлежит.  
— Раз-два-три-четыре-пять... — бормотал Джон. Сбивался, начинал снова.  
Джон жал ладонь больно, и это было хорошо. Прочищало мозги. Шерлок подумал, что будет, если Джон, скажем... Думать в этом направлении было неудобно. Щит держался косо.  
А дом двадцать четыре по Даффилд Клоуз походил на доисторическое чудовище. И у него не было дверей.  
— Ну? — спросил Джон (спасибо). — Что будем делать?  
Кейли (за серой дымкой и мыльными пузырями) прищурился:  
— Дверь справа, в торце. Нужно просто до нее дойти. А потом держать щиты. Джон, вы удержите?  
— У вас есть план? Может, пора уже его нам поведать? — спросил детектив сквозь мельтешение.  
— На месте. Всё — на месте. И вот еще — телепата и пальцем не трогать. Устроит нам такую ментальную волну, что сведет с ума город. Если он на такое вот способен...

***  
Двадцать первого августа девяносто девятого года Джеффри услышал, что Кей теперь не одна — в её мыслях появилось странное вибрирующее продолжение.  
Сначала Джеффри не понял. В то же утро Кейли купила три теста на беременность. Все три сошлись во мнениях.  
Ребенок должен был родиться еще не скоро, но Джефри восхищало, что он уже рядом — живое и молчаливое продолжение в каждой беседе.  
Джеффри был счастлив.  
К тому времени его родители окончательно сдвинулись на религии, и мать в ответ на осторожное сообщение прислала длинное несвязное письмо, законченное требованием немедленно везти Кей в «Новый Свет», поскольку греховный мир дурно повлияет на развитие младенца.  
— К этому всё и шло, — довольно равнодушно прокомментировала письмо Кей.  
Её собственные родители тогда уже разочаровались в «идеалах христианства», жили в тихом местечке неподалеку от Восточного Курраджонга, совершенно не страдая от удаленности цивилизации со всеми её благами. У них был сотовый телефон — на всякий случай. Чтобы сделать звонок, нужно было дойти до «большого асфальта» (так старомодно они называли центральную дорогу от Сиднея) и хорошенько на нем поплясать, выискивая то самое место, с которого телефон ловит сигнал.  
Чтобы попытаться поймать чью-нибудь постороннюю мысль, нужно было поплясать еще лучше. И всё равно — не поймать.  
Определенно, обитание здесь имело свои прелести.  
Узнав новость (пришлось звонить им почти неделю), они спокойно предложили Кей пожить у них месяцок, набраться сил. _У вас там, в крупных городах, верно, и дышать-то нечем…_

***  
Картинка со щелчком переменилась.  
Дверей в этом доме теперь полно. Некоторые приоткрыты. Приоткрытые двери на уровне второго этажа смотрятся… фантастически. У телепата есть чувство юмора. Но странное.  
— Которая из них наша? — неуверенно спрашивает Джон.  
У дома нет четких границ, и углы то съезжаются, то разъезжаются в стороны в пьяной непредсказуемости.  
— Любая, в которую пролезем.  
Шерлок сосредоточен и молчалив, и выглядит страдальцем с похмелья.  
 _ **Шерлок**_ , внезапно спрашивает Джон, **_а у тебя бывало когда-нибудь похмелье?_**  
Стыдливо приподняв защиту, Шерлок отвечает, что нет, только ломка, и сперва Джон думает, что Шерлок шутит. То есть, конечно, он знает, что Шерлок когда-то _пробовал_ …  
 _Это была ломка, Джон, настоящая, хоть и не в грязной подворотне_.  
Джон думает, что сейчас не будет на этом останавливаться. Сейчас совсем другие проблемы. Шерлок нервно схлопывается за своим экраном.  
Мыльные пузыри сияют на солнце. Двери призывно подрагивают, взмахивают, поскрипывают.  
Дразнят. Зовут. Издеваются.  
Это нестерпимо.  
Рассвирепев, Джон делает отчаянный рывок в первую попавшуюся — по-прежнему не выпуская руки Шерлока и неосознанно, низко рыча. Шерлок дергается следом, как марионетка. Дверь тает, угол дома проворно отдёргивается.  
Обманули-дурака-на-четыре...  
Шерлок мотает головой: не так.  
Вытянул вперед руку, зажмурившись, идет вперед. Воздух вокруг него вибрирует и плывет.  
Наталкивается на шершавое и твердое.  
Где-то там, вдалеке, Кейли сражается с дверным замком. Или думает, что с замком.  
 _Вот оно!_  
— Здесь! Она здесь!  
В лицо ударяет запах запустения и тлена.  
На полу сидит, подтянув коленки к подбородку, маленький темноволосый мальчик. Рядом лежит довольно облезлая кошка. Мёртвая.  
— Дальше! Идем! — сдавленно потребует Шерлок.  
Джон замирает. **_Это ведь ты?_**  
Мальчик раздвигает губы в знакомой взрослой улыбке. Почти тут же тает и блекнет. Последней, как и завещал старик Кэрролл, исчезает эта улыбка.  
— Старый приём. Сейчас он начнёт копаться в нашем грязном белье, — откуда-то из-за спины бормочет Кейли. — Нужно его всего лишь найти.  
— Сбежит…  
— Куда ему бежать? Теперь уже его везде найдут... Ему некуда деться. Главное — не поддаваться. Он ведь нас не выпустит теперь...  
И все стали не поддаваться, но это было так же, как мухой в янтаре — всё равно тебя законсервировали. Смысл биться?  
 _Нельзя! Не думай так, Джон._  
Джон кивнул. Сглотнул. Мух никаких нет. Показалось. От облегчения затошнило.  
Хорошо запомнил мальчика, кошку. Худого юношу с сигаретой и в дешевой болоньевой куртке (у него на внешней стороне ладони — между большим и указательным пальцами — след от ожога; похоже, гасил сигарету). Хмурого человека в черной кожаной куртке и со скальпелем, надвигающегося на другого человека — в той же болоньевой куртке…  
 _Не смотри_ , попросил Шерлок. _Пожалуйста._  
А Джон хотел знать всё. Узнать. Потом обдумать. Стать ближе. Но отвернулся. Смотрел теперь на себя — было неприятно.

***  
 **Конечно, Кей хотела повидать родителей. Конечно, соскучилась. Завершив крупный проект ( _на самом высоком уровне!_ ), она взяла месячный отпуск.**  
 **Австралия встретила предсказуемо — жарой, слепящим солнцем, дорожной пылью, размазанными по небу силуэтами эвкалиптов.**  
 **Предсказуемо — и доброжелательно.**  
 **Джеффри улыбался, подставляя ветру лицо: маленький фордик, взятый напрокат, снабжен был только ветровым стеклом, потому что прятать людей под крышу в декабре в Австралии было бы преступлением.**  
 **Кей думала, что всё же ужасно соскучилась, хотя и обещала себе когда-то больше сюда не возвращаться. Но иногда обещания совсем ничего не значат.**

***  
— Он на втором этаже, теперь чувствую, — сообщил Кейли.  
Шерлок был поглощен: мелькали песчаные тени, стен не было, небо палило (или это солнце разлилось широко, не оставив ни клока прохлады?), вдалеке сухо дребезжали автоматные очереди. По лицу Джона растекался ужас.  
 _В тот день кого-то убили?_  
 _ **Там каждый день кого-то убивают.**_  
Злится. Злится, потому что боится. Шерлок промолчал.  
Подумав еще, Джон выдавил узенькое и искреннее:  
 _ **В тот — убили меня. Ну, я тогда думал.**_  
Впрочем, нет. Подернулось туманцем и вылилось в другой день — дождливый и пасмурный. Земля под ногами была влажная. А гроб был накрыт флагом. Джону было лет десять.  
 _Десять?_  
 _ **Да.**_  
Все мальчишки в десять лет похожи друг на друга. У них плечи одинаковые — еще тонкие, еще слабые.  
— А мы здесь застряли, — озабоченно проговорил Кейли.  
— Естественно, — Шерлок подковырнул носком ботинка ком земли. Ком вёл себя правильно — обвалился и запачкал ботинок. — Если нам нужно на второй этаж, а лестницы здесь нет. С другой стороны, дверь-то мы нашли?  
— Ты нашёл, — поправил Джон.  
— Что ж, тогда ищем лестницу. Только зачем? Мне кажется, мы уже достаточно близко, чтобы… Кейли? Вы ведь говорили про план?  
Телепат Кейли был очень бледен:  
— Я думал, мне удастся сразу нащупать его. Я думал, он слабее. Но он сильнее. Гораздо, — сглотнул. — Сейчас он сотрет нас в порошок. Наши мозги.  
Хихикнул.

***  
Говорят, в критические моменты мозги отключаются, а включаются инстинкты. Военный врач Джон знал, что это правда.  
Говорят, шила в мешке не утаишь, всё равно вылезет. Детектив Шерлок в это верил.  
Говорят, когда рвётся “связка”, это очень больно. Телепат Кейли это прочувствовал на собственной шкуре.

***  
Если кому-то казалось, что Трясучка — это ужас и ад, то попробовали бы они пресс одного мощного и недружественного телепата. Трясучка гораздо приятней.  
Телепат Кейли закусил губу, по подбородку поехала красная капля. Телепат Кейли страдал.

**Кей жила под Курраджонгом уже третью неделю, а Джеффри так и не разобрался еще с работой. Монреаль медленно, но верно сводил его с ума. Каждое утро Джеф просыпался и желал Кей доброй ночи, каждую ночь она засыпала, желая ему доброго утра.**

_Прости меня, пожалуйста_ , сказал Шерлок в перерывах между “невозможно дышать” и “возможно не дышать”. _Я зря так сделал._  
 _ **Что сделал?**_ У Джона немели кончики пальцев. А сами пальцы непроизвольно комкали рубашку у воротничка.  
 _В ту ночь…_ Шерлок мутновато хмыкнул и побледнел.  
 _ **В ту ночь, когда я тебя изнасиловал?**_  
Глядели друг на друга с одинаковым ужасом.

**Теперь уже Джеффри отчетливо слышал двоих на месте одной (звонкое, жизнерадостное эхо). Девочка или мальчик?**   
**— Тебе же снились овцы.**   
**— Девочка! Я говорила — девочка!**

_**Я страшно виноват, -**_ с отчаянием.  
 _Я не хотел! —_ одновременно.  
В этом темноватом помещении совсем нечем дышать.  
 _ **Но ведь я не мог позволить тебе умереть!** Это почти как эксперимент, но я понял… **Если хочешь, я съеду.** Что?! Нет! Ты же... **Ты же всё время меня…подкалываешь/злишься/боишься/не-знаю-что…** Ты неправильно понял. Идиот. Чёрт. Я ведь все это начал! **Что начал?** Всё.. **.**_

**Он прилетел в Сидней первого декабря в шесть часов утра.**   
**Аэропорт встретил его неприветливой суетой, но этим настроения не испортил. Ведь ждут великие дела!**   
**Кей уже выехала от родителей на том же самом маленьком фордике и должна была доехать до Курраджонга через час. Там она снимет номер в какой-нибудь гостинице на сутки. Джеффри доберется до неё часа через три, если удастся сразу найти такси. Затем случатся поход в местный музей, купание в бассейне… ночь любви.**   
**Джеффри улыбнулся. Решил потратить немного времени и купить ей флакончик “Лемонграсс”, причем так, чтобы она раньше времени не догадалась. Попробуй-ка сделать сюрприз в телепатической связке!**

Мир стиснулся до размеров крохотной кладовой, футов шести в длину. Этих футов слишком мало для двух мужчин, которые старательно не касаются друг друга.  
Громоздились банки с вареньем и непонятным старым хламом. Под потолком болталась голая лампочка на длинном проводе.  
 _ **Я точно идиот!**_ — вдруг развеселился Джон. — **_Я шарахался от тени!_**  
 _Конечно, идиот. Я тоже. Значит, разъяснилось. Мы не обижали друг друга?_ — Тоном скучающего посетителя благотворительного бала.  
 _ **Нет.**_  
 _И теперь всё в порядке?_  
 _ **Да.**_  
С лживым облегчением выдохнули и отвернулись друг от друга.  
 _ **Что это за место?**_  
 _А… Кладовая нашего особняка. Одна из. Я тут часто бывал. Ну, знаешь, когда нужно было что-нибудь спрятать или, наоборот, найти..._  
 _ **Мило.**_

**Он нашёл духи, поймал такси и уже дремал в пути, подставив лицо утреннему ветру (поутру в Австралии даже можно жить!). Кей мурлыкала себе под нос что-то из “Битлз” и осторожно вела машину на скорости не больше тридцати миль в час. На этом Джеффри окончательно и приятно задремал.**   
**А-а-а-а! — закричала Кей.**   
**Тут же грохнуло и зазвенело стекло. Дохнуло бензиновым паром и эвкалиптовой смолой.**   
**Прорезала от кончиков пальцев до макушки — боль.**   
**Огромная. Нечеловеческая. Так, после которой всё заканчивается.**   
**Увидел сумасшедшее лицо водителя, закричал снова. Потом увидел блекнущее небо, вертящиеся деревья и...**

Болью было всё. Вокруг, везде, внутри.  
Мир стал болью.  
Тогда Шерлок упал.  
Тогда телепат Кейли умер тоже.  
Тогда появилась лестница.  
Тогда разорвались все “связки”.  
Тогда Джон понял, что такое “идиот” и кто такой Шерлок.  
Тогда закричал телепат-психотерапевт.  
Тогда Джон не позволил Шерлоку упасть окончательно.  
Тогда...  
Было слишком много “тогда”, но “сейчас” всё никак не наступало.

**Пьяный водитель минивэна не справился с управлением.**   
**Ему-то ничего, пара ссадин, а вот Кей... Мгновенная смерть. Так сказали. Джеффри знал, что это неправда. Это было очень долгое мгновение, когда всё вывернули наизнанку и разорвали в клочки. Но выжил. Зря. Зачем, если она — нет? После этого неделю пролежал в сиднейской клинике без сознания. Отвез таксист. В эту неделю Кей успели закопать в землю. И она там теперь лежала одна. А Томпсоны нашли его и навещали.**   
**— Что будет ублюдку? — спросил Джеффри, но бесцветно.**   
**— Лет пять.**   
**Вечером Джеффри нашёл ублюдка — это было совсем легко. Тот спал в камере-одиночке. Спокойно спал. Ни капли не жалел. А Джеф теперь спать не мог, потому что из него, растерзанного, лилась кровь. И он сказал ублюдку: “Возьми простыню и разорви на полосы...”**   
**Понимаете, ведь Кей лежала там совсем одна.**   
**Под землей.**

_Тогда_ Кейли сказал телепату: “Иди сюда”. А телепат не мог сопротивляться, потому что Кейли истекал кровью из старой раны. Такие раны вообще не заживают.  
Телепат сделал шаг по лестнице. Нехотя. А потом один и еще один. Человек, жаждавший власти, потерял контроль над собственным телом.  
Так забавно. Человек убивал одних людей для того, чтобы затем манипулировать другими. Люди — куклы и шахматные фигурки.  
Кейли протянул ему пистолет.  
“ЗИГ-Зауэр”. За пистолетом тянулся шлейф смертей.  
“Это последняя”, — пообещал себе Кейли.  
 _Тогда_ Джон прижал к себе Шерлока и сказал, что всё понял. Путаясь, сбивчиво, почему-то размазывая по лицу воду. Но понял же!  
Джон прижал к себе мальчишку с мертвой кошкой, худого юношу с сигаретой; парня в ломке, но не в грязной подворотне; молодого мужчину с тусклым и холодным взглядом; самодовольного, самовлюбленного наглеца и хама. Прижал всех и всё и вобрал в себя. Они не сопротивлялись. Они были как мотыльки.  
 _Тогда_ же и самого Джона вобрали. Даже того, который, молодой идиот, прогуливал лекции и ухлестывал сразу за двумя девчонками. И того, который зачем-то пошёл на войну. И того, который убивал людей. И того, который умел любить, только прятал и стыдился. И... всех.  
Но время пришло, и наступило “сейчас”.  
И оказалось до крайности простым. В “сейчас” черное было чёрным, белое — белым, а для любви совершенно ничего не требовалось. Только иногда в ней признаваться. И, наверное, не отказывать себе. Не урезать. Вообще себя не резать. И не мучить других уже, в конце концов!  
Нужно было вот так раньше.

Джон сидел на полу, привалившись к стене обычного дома с обычными бумажными обоями в цветочек. Шерлок лежал на полу этого дома, уткнувшись Джону лицом в живот. Джон гладил Шерлока по спине, Шерлок же просто лежал, даже не пробуя шевелиться. Видимо, изнемогал.  
 _ **Балдеешь?**_  
 _Ага._  
Джон выдохнул. Побаливало плечо, а у Шерлока — растревоженная рука. Старый паркет пах пылью и прошлым веком. Через окно робко тёк свет, но серенький. Мыслей не было у Джона, не было и у Шерлока. Тихо-то как.  
И к лучшему.  
Большое-большое счастье ширилось, как воздушный шар, солнечно-желтый, легкий, а потом лопнуло, разметав брызги.  
 _Это иначе, чем секс._  
Очень серьезно:  
 _Я пробовал. Я знаю._

***  
 _Тогда_ грохнул выстрел.  
 _Сейчас_ телепат лежал на полу, глядя пусто. Мертвая рука всё ещё сжимала пистолет.  
Сцепив зубы, Кейли смотрел на второго в своей жизни убитого человека. Кто-то говорил, что только в первый раз тяжело, а потом — рутина. Кто-то с овцеводческой фермы и, кажется, про овец. Да какая разница?  
Поглядел на парочку в углу. Парочка ничего вокруг себя не видела и не слышала. В ментальное поле изливала тонны счастья и водопады восторга. Стало тошно. Но им лучше бы не мешать. Когда связка окончательно формируется, всё становится ужасно тонко и хрупко.  
Ссутулившись, Кейли вышел.  
Зажмурился — солнце вдруг, в какую-то минуту, расси _я_ лось.  
А в квартале стояла гробовая тишина. Только скрипнули раз качели. Детские. Ребенок тут тоже был: девочка лет десяти. Волосы как одуванчики осенью и глаза синие. Личико очень худое. Хорошая девочка, только голодная.  
Легко спрыгнула, подошла и спросила:  
 _Как тебя зовут?_  
И доверчиво протянула тоненькую руку. Аккуратно пожимая маленькую ладошку (не сломать ненароком), спросил в ответ:  
— Где твои родители?  
 _Нет._  
Поглядела твёрдо и как-то совсем не по-детски. Ладошка, конечно, была худенькая и холодная, но не безвольная.  
 _Теперь будешь ты._  
Строго вцепившись, не отпускала.  
 _Так как тебя зовут?_  
Вздрогнул. Если Бог есть...  
Ответил шепотом, неуверенно, до смерти боясь спугнуть:  
— Джеффри. Меня зовут Джеффри. А тебя?  
 _Анна._  
— Знаешь, я сейчас найду, где купить мороженое. И еще чего-нибудь поесть. Или нет. Пойдем к моим друзьям. У них тепло. У них есть, наверно, пироги и...  
Анна кивала, ступала по асфальту осторожно, держала за руку крепко — не сбежал бы.  
В конце концов, когда формируется новая связка, всё становится ужасно тонко и хрупко.

**Пролог**

Вчерашний день было уже, конечно, не вернуть. Мир изменился бесповоротно, и особенно чувствовался он, этот измененный мир, в детях. Когда давался первый после длительного перерыва концерт в Лондонском симфоническом, у касс толпились сплошь дети и подростки. Тихо толпились, сосредоточенно. Никто никого не толкал и не давил. Соблюдали очередность. Когда закончились билеты, обделенные не стали кричать и громить киоски, а просто стояли и “давили”... всю округу и целенаправленно. Не очень сильно. До тех пор, пока администрация не велела выдавать дополнительные билеты. Без мест, но эти дети готовы были стоять.  
Зато музыканты получили незабываемые впечатления. Говорили потом, это как каждому выдать по орг _а_ ну — вся палитра эмоций в одном движении. В общем, участники действа остались при обоюдном удовольствии.  
Оказалось, нынешние дети питаются эмоциями. Любят “живую” музыку. Ненавидят шум и суету. Не переносят насилие. Охладели к “стрелялкам” и “жутикам”.  
Определенно, следующее поколение землян обладает весьма неплохим вкусом.  
Поменялось еще многое, но как-то незаметно, исподволь.  
Человеческая психика очень гибкая. Очень.


End file.
